


【宽歪】一旦Toni接受了这种设定

by vekol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Summary: 宽歪ABO，Alpha宽 x Omega歪在xq刷楼刷到楼里gns的宽歪ABO脑洞萌得不可自拔于是尝试了一下……半现实向，细节不一定符合现实





	1. Chapter 1

Toni发誓自己最初只是因为稍微有些在意，想去看看Marco罢了。

2015年三月，冬歇期过后的第一场欧冠，皇马主场对阵多特蒙德的十六强比赛，Marco的运气太背了，一场下来好几次射门都打在门柱上，还有一次从门柱反弹后擦着门线出界，反倒是Toni下半场一次抢下球后在禁区外一脚远射得分，直接把比分差距拉开，害得Marco的脸色愈来愈差，临近终场时还急躁得吃了张牌。

裁判一吹哨，Marco立刻绷着一张脸，头也不回地下场，快步走向更衣室。

Toni直觉Marco不大对劲，但也说不准有多不对劲。他们都讨厌输，有时候一两场输球后的坏脾气也是很正常的事情。但不知怎么地，今晚的Toni就是特别想去看看Marco。

皇马的伯纳乌球场，Toni根本不怎么费力就直接找到到客队更衣室外。在熟门熟路地拐过最后一个转角前Toni犹豫了一下，将身上的球衣脱了攥在手里。

Marco正好一个人在更衣室外，手里握着手机，可能是刚给谁打完电话，低着头，一时没有注意到Toni站在三四米之外的地方。

Toni的眼睛微微眯了起来。

Toni又往前走了几步，Marco听见脚步声抬起头来，发现来人是Toni时脸上的表情明显有些愣神。

“嘿，Marco。”

“……嗨Toni。”

Toni攥着手里的球衣也难得地有些不知所措。

Toni不安慰输球的人。作为输球的那一方时，他也痛恨被安慰——何况此时就算他想，他扮演的也是最不适合安慰Marco的那一个角色。

难道要他和Marco说“抱歉我那一次远射太运气了。哦，顺带一提你那些中了门柱的射门也是”吗？

于是他理所当然地晃了下手里的球衣，自己事先准备好的借口：“球衣，能交换吗？”

Marco真是太单纯了，一脸恍然大悟的神情，马上不疑有他爽快答应了：“当然行。”

他三两下将自己的球衣从身上扒了下来交给Toni。Toni二话不说直接将Marco递过来的球衣套上时Marco又愣了愣，只好也跟着将Toni的球衣穿上。

Toni总觉得自己闻到了一股淡淡的好闻香气，明显不是伯纳乌球场的芳香剂什么的。奇怪多特蒙德的球衣都这么香的吗？

换完球衣后Marco主动友善地朝Toni展眉笑了笑：“恭喜你，球进的很漂亮，不过下一轮我们肯定会赢回来的。”

Toni挑了下眉，也跟着笑起来：“好啊，我等着。如果你进球了我就请你吃饭。”

“你准备好订餐厅吧。”

理论上两人这么寒暄几句就够了，Toni该走了，他实在不该在这里待得太久，然而此时Toni偏偏不想走了。

于是Toni短暂地思考几秒，决定再度开口：“我还是觉得你应该去大俱乐部踢球。”Toni认真地看着Marco的双眼，“在大俱乐部里你会有更大的舞台，会更适合你。”

比如皇马，Toni心想，但他自然不能将这样带着私心的想法随便说出口。

Marco原本脸上还有笑，听了这句话面上蓦地笑意尽失，眉头紧紧皱了起来，眼里还窜着难以忽视的怒火，八成是看在Toni的面子和两人的交情才没有揍Toni一拳或是直接转身走人。

“多特蒙德是大俱乐部。”Marco挺直了身板，声音相较方才显得冷得多，“而且也很适合我。”

Toni知道自己又说错话了，大概吧。他在心里耸耸肩：“你知道我说的是什么意思。”

Marco扯了下嘴角，笑得分外勉强：“我不知道。我要回去冲澡了，你还是先烦脑该订哪家餐厅吧。”话一说完，便要从Toni身旁走开回到更衣室去。

Toni没让开身，一把捉住Marco的胳臂：“Marco——”

Toni的原意是想拉住Marco，没想到Marco在无预警被他拉得身体一斜靠向自己时，一股瞬间变得浓郁的香味像是闪电一般击中了Toni，他不可置信地瞪大双眼看着Marco，Marco眼里还有怒意，然而Toni这时已经来不及考虑这件事，他使劲将Marco拽了过去，找到最近的一个隐蔽的小房间后把自己和Marco双双塞了进去。

Marco甩开他的手，气得大喊：“Toni你他妈在发什么——”

下一秒Marco全身僵住了。

Toni凑近了自己的后颈，正在低头闻他那处腺体所散发的气味，Toni呼吸的热气对过分敏感的那一处而言简直像是触电一样的刺激。

妈的，妈的，妈的。Toni这么做形同将他多年来竭力掩饰的秘密毫不留情地揭穿，Marco心里耻辱得要命，这种感觉甚至比在球场上被扒光还要丢人，只能捂住自己的双眼逃避这荒谬的一切。

“……你是Omega？还发情了？多特蒙德就这么让你什么保护措施都不做上场踢球？”

“我赛前打过抑制剂了！”

“你连信息素贴布都没贴！”

“贴块贴布在我脖子上好让全世界都知道我是Omega吗！！！”

……那倒是。足球员几乎人人是Alpha，连Beta都是少数，而Alpha球员个个在场上恨不得能用信息素熏死对方，根本没有人会特地用贴布来遮盖自己的信息素气味。Toni作为一个Alpha自小到大对这种事情司空见惯，“一个Omega球员”在他的认知里甚至不存在于这个地球上，更别说要细想做为一个Omega在球场上该怎么生存了。

这个房间太狭窄了，两人说没几句话，室内便弥漫着Marco的Omega信息素气味，浓郁得两人根本都无法装作没闻到。这一次Toni闻得更清楚了，那是一种类似柑橘的清新的甜味，和Marco很像——

Toni在他的手臂上狠狠掐了一把，阻止自己继续联想下去。

Marco太危险了，对Toni而言，各种意义上的。

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Marco，你这样不行。”Toni向后退了几步，拉开两人之间的距离，有些费力地和Marco讲道理，额角都不自觉地渗出了点薄汗，“你们队医呢？你……他们那里还有抑制剂吧？”

“…………我赛前都他妈打了两支抑制剂了，他们今晚不可能会再让我打抑制剂的。”Marco坐在角落的长椅上绝望得要命，把头深深埋在自己的双膝之间，徒劳地试图凭借这个姿势抵御体内一阵接着一阵不断袭来的汹涌热潮。他身上套着的球衣散发着Toni特有的Alpha信息素气味，一股带着点苦味的橄榄香气，既像诱惑又像是无形的抚慰一般，还不断往自己脑袋里塞进各种黄暴的想象，每一个荒唐的绮念里都有他和Toni，挡都挡不住，尽管他根本不想这样，但他根本承受不住这个。

Marco敢打赌自己的身后肯定早开始湿了，有一些液体不受控制地从臀缝渗了出来，连双腿都有些打颤，而Alpha的存在毫无疑问加剧了他的生理反应，这样的认知让他暴躁得想对Toni胡乱发脾气：“你不来跟我换球衣我肯定能撑到回德国，信息素味道熏死我了。”

Toni听见了他的抱怨，却没有回话。

有一小段时间两人就各据房间一角沉默地僵持着，Toni不敢贸然接近他，亟欲自控的Alpha不比发情期中的Omega好受多少，两人各自被彼此信息素的吸引折磨得喘得厉害，仿佛才刚踢满一场120分钟的加时球赛。

然后Marco听见Toni狠狠地骂了一声，起身打开门风风火火地迈着大步走了出去。

Alpha离开了，Marco全身上下每一个Omega细胞都在不满地叫嚣，他浑身因为欲求不满而滚烫得像要烧起来，从头到脚出了满身的汗，然而Marco心里却因为松了一口气而格外平静了下来。

Toni如果留下来对他们俩都太危险了，然而发情期中的Marco太软弱，舍不得主动开口让Alpha离开。

幸好Toni是聪明人，一直都是，这样做对Toni是最好的，所以Toni会这样做，就这么简单。

对Marco而言可能也是——Alpha不在，他自己一个人待着也能咬牙撑过这个发情期。

Marco做为一个Omega大概是太贪心了，不愿放弃梦想，又不甘心对发情期认输，自然得多受点苦。抑制剂打多了特别阻碍身体发育，Marco从前年少时每次发情期撑死也就只敢打一支，若是还不够，即便再难受也只能硬扛着撑下去。

希望Toni还能顾及下国家队队友情谊，替他联系下球队，他可不想因为赶不上飞机一个人被球队丢在西班牙。

想到这里时Marco的意识都有些恍惚了，身心坠入发情期的深渊，以至于Toni再次回他的面前时，Marco全心都以为自己眼前出现的是幻觉，还特别开心地弯着眉眼仰起头朝Toni笑了一下。

回应他的是冷不防喷在他脸上的水。

Toni用手上的水瓶喷了他一脸水，然后将水瓶塞进Marco手里。

“你再这么下去会脱水发烧的，Marco，别忘了你今天才打满一场比赛。”Toni实事求是地道，以一种不容拒绝的姿态将Marco身上那件被汗浸得湿透的球衣给扒了，又拿了一条浴巾将Marco裹好，“而且抑制剂打多了对你身体不好。”

Marco一时间还有些懵，他的脑袋里才刚理解到眼前的Toni竟然不是幻觉而是Toni又回来了这个环节，Toni见他还呆呆地看着自己，动都没动一下，啧了一声，索性抢过水瓶仰头灌了一大口。

接着一手捏着Marco的下巴，半强迫着嘴对嘴地将水都喂给了Marco。

Toni一边喂，一边反覆吮吻着Marco的下唇，舌头带着Alpha的信息素加深了这个吻，勾着Marco的舌尖暧昧地在口腔里来回磨蹭嬉戏。一个湿漉漉的吻，有些水来不及被咽下，顺着Marco的唇瓣往下淌，滴落在光裸的胸膛上和球裤上。

Marco焦躁难耐的Omega本能才被Alpha的信息素给安抚得镇定下来，又被Toni的一个吻撩得全身发热。

Marco被Toni一上来就这么缠绵地深吻了老半天，吻得Marco几乎都要觉得自己喘不过气来的时候，Toni才像是吻够了一样退开一些，却还是离得太近了，脸就停在Marco面前，只隔着几釐米。

“清醒点了？感觉还不错？”Toni的一手环在Marco的腰上，声音里隐约有些笑意，Alpha温暖的气息拂在Marco的面上和唇上，呼吸里都是两人信息素交融的味道。

Marco还有些喘，决定暂时沉默假装听不懂Toni的问题。

“你现在不能再打抑制剂了，得给你上个足够强的暂时标记，才能让你一路回到德国。你懂我的意思吗Marco？”

Marco根本不需要多做思考，Toni是对的，他已经没有什么选择了。他有些木然地点了下头，想了想又道：“球队那边……”

“我给教练打过电话了。”Toni答得直截了当，“跟他们说我带你出去吃饭了，这时间在西班牙正好吃晚饭。”

虽然会被教练骂，Toni心想，不过此刻这种事也无足轻重了。

“……谢谢，Toni。”Marco说。本来自己突然发情也不是Toni的错，Toni已经尽可能帮他了。Marco不想将气氛弄得太僵，便又随口玩笑道：“你这是想通了，决定先认输请我吃饭了是吗？”

Toni沉默了两秒，一手从Marco光裸的腰际一路缓慢而煽情地摸了下去，最后手掌停在Marco挺翘的屁股上，隔着薄薄的球裤狠狠揉了好几下，直揉得Marco腰都软了，差点没舒服得呻吟出声。

“嗯，”Toni低声说，嗓音听上去竟有些哑，“会喂饱你的。”

然后再度用力吻住Marco被他吻得已有些红肿的唇瓣。


	3. Chapter 3

Toni将Marco压在长椅上就是一阵猛亲，两个人再努力对抗本能还是只能迎来这样的结局，却终于不再需要勉力压抑濒临溃堤的欲望，都显得格外焦躁难耐，好像怎么样都嫌不够似的。

Marco被吻得发出了几次压抑的哼声，甚至急切得环住Toni的脖颈，胡乱地扭动腰臀贴着Toni的身体蹭，Toni得一手搂着他才能确保Marco不会一不小心从长椅上摔下去。两人的下半身紧密贴合，情不自禁地隔着球裤顶着彼此昂扬硬挺的性器相互摩擦。

Toni的另一手顺着Marco光滑的背脊滑下，从裤头探了进去揉捏Marco的臀部，手指甚至移向臀缝深处，试探性地绕着Marco湿得一蹋糊涂的后穴入口打转，Omega透明黏腻的体液流得Toni满手都是。

“你的内裤湿透了，我都还没怎么碰你。”Tony轻而易举地将Marco身下最后一点布料扒光，手指又抵在那不断收缩着的穴口处轻按，“你真的打了两支抑制剂吗？还是真的这么爽？”

“你要做就做，能不能别废话了……唔嗯……”Toni的信息素味道笼罩着Marco，好闻得令他既情动又害怕。Marco咬紧下唇，决心在自己被Toni干到失去理智前努力憋住那些丢脸的呻吟。

Toni轻轻笑了一声。

Marco现在正全身赤裸地被他抱在怀里，光是这个念头就让Toni感到异常满足。Marco的身体好看得令人移不开眼，全身肌肉匀称流畅，胸肌形状漂亮，细腰窄臀，紧实的腰线往下连着俐落分明的下腹线条，让Toni简直疯狂地想吻遍Marco全身。

然后他下一秒便毫不犹豫地将这个想法实行了。

Toni用舌尖含住Marco左胸上浅色的乳头舔弄，Marco立刻舒服得弓起了身子，另一边的乳头则被手指夹着反覆搓揉，很快就被拧得红肿挺立，在Marco白皙的胸膛上显得分外醒目。

Marco的乳头称不上敏感，但这反而让Marco愈发沉迷于乳头被玩弄的过程。恰好是舒服却不至于太过激烈的快感，令Marco感到安心而愉悦，因此出奇地配合。Toni用牙齿轻轻噬咬他的乳头，时不时狠狠吸上一口，Marco便忍不住轻喘着挺胸去迎合Toni的动作。当Toni将整片胸膛都舔弄得泛着湿漉漉的淫靡水光，向下去吻Marco的小腹时，Marco不禁发出了带着点鼻音、近似惋惜的叹息声。

Marco被吻得整个人意识都朦朦胧胧的，Toni火热的唇舌沿着Marco下腹绷紧的肌理不断流连向下，甚至整个人半跪到Marco胯间握住了他硬得上翘的性器。Marco直到此刻才猛地反应过来Toni打算做什么，马上害怕地挣扎起来，连声音都有些发抖：“Toni，你、你不要再——呜！！！”

Toni仿佛没听见他的话，一手牢牢按住Marco的大腿根部，接着直接低下头，张嘴含住了Marco的阴茎，舌头还顶着前端不断渗出前液的小孔重重舔了一口。

Marco的喉咙深处发出一声惊恐的呜咽，他太习惯抗拒欲望了，根本不知道该如何面对这样突如其来的过激快感，一时间涌现的恐惧比享受还多，脑袋里仿佛有什么轰地一声炸开，感觉自己随时都会溺毙在这样的刺激中：“哈啊……Toni！Toni你放开……”

“为什么？太刺激了？”Toni堪称好心而体贴地让Marco的性器从自己嘴里退出来，仰头观察着Marco的反应，一边继续用湿润的唇瓣从侧面一吋吋仔细舔吻Marco完全勃起的柱身，反而显得更加色情了，Toni到这时候居然都不忘继续说话刺激他，“在多特蒙德没人给你做过这个？”

Marco被他舔得全身都泛起情欲的通红，听见Toni声音里的讥诮，还是忍不住下意识就想反驳：“你又知道我在多特蒙德没有——嘶！你做什么！”

Toni在他大腿根部咬了一口，咬得有些狠，留下了一道齿痕。

“……谁？”Toni掐着Marco腰身的力道不小，碧蓝色的眼里仿佛有暗潮涌动，“Mario？就那小子？”

Mario也是Omega，Toni这个迟钝的Alpha白痴。Marco在心里翻白眼，但决定识趣地不在这种时候和Alpha多做争执。

谁知道Marco的沉默偏偏被Toni理解成了另一个意思，年轻的Alpha还真较真上了，再度张开嘴，一口气将Marco的性器含进湿热的口腔里，技巧性地使劲来回吞吐。Marco蓦地倒抽一口气，身体受不了地向后靠到墙上，发出粗重的喘息声，胸膛随着急促的呼吸不断起伏。

Toni是铁了心不放过他，舌头随着性器在口中抽插进出的动作搅动着，又抵着茎身死命刺激，逼得Marco忍不住叫出声来。

“啊啊啊……这太……嗯……”

这未免也太刺激了，太色情了。Toni Kroos，德国国家队和皇马的顶级中场核心，在伯纳乌球场里跪在他双腿之间给他口交。

——如果今晚他们能在这里赢球那就更好了。Marco一边被Toni吸得呻吟连连，心中一边不无遗憾地想着。

Toni一次次将Marco的阴茎含得愈来愈深，有几次甚至都插到了喉咙口，Marco根本抵挡不住，被含在口腔里的欲望开始突突地跳動著，像是随时都要射出来，Marco狼狈地伸手去推Toni想让他松口，偏偏Toni还变本加厉地将他含得更深，前端被喉咙口收缩的软肉挤压着，下一刻Marco便浑身剧烈颤抖着在Toni嘴里射了出来。

Marco射过之后有些脱力，整个人瘫在长椅上，一时间连一根手指都不想动。Toni倾身靠了过来，一手顺着Marco的背脊抚慰般地来回摸着，同时低下头，格外温柔地吻他。Marco在他嘴里尝到自己精液的味道，也已经完全没力气管他，只能趴着一边喘气一边道：“Toni你……哈啊……你是不是变态啊……”

Toni不置可否地哼了一声，在Marco的颈边捏了一下。

Omega高潮之后信息素的气味更加浓郁了，闻上去饱含着一种慵懒而餍足的香甜气息，煽情得要命，光是闻到这股味道都让Toni的下身硬得发疼，粗长的阳物顶得球裤裤裆明显隆起了一大包。Marco太好闻了，Toni根本没办法再等下去，他将自己身上的衣服给脱光后，第一件事就是将Marco从显然不够支撑两个大男人在上头做爱的长椅上抱下来，一边嗅着Marco后颈腺体散发的信息素味道，一边去揉Marco浑圆挺翘的屁股。

Marco的屁股上早就湿得全是水。Toni舔了一下Marco的耳垂，贴着他的耳廓低声道：“我现在就要操你了，Marco。”

原本搂着Toni脖子的Marco呆了一下，然后涨红了脸别过头去不看Toni。

Toni的手指探到Marco的臀缝，股间黏腻而湿热，Toni的两根手指首先就着体液的润滑伸了进去，Marco的后穴既湿又热，根本都不需要多做适应，便迫不及待地收缩着将Toni的手指吞没，Marco将脸埋进Toni的肩窝，带着鼻音的绵软哼声被掩住了一些，反而让Toni硬得更厉害。

“你不要再忍着声音了。”Toni的下一根手指跟着滑进穴口，开始在Marco体内搅动着，“反正忍也没有用。”

Marco气得在他肩上咬了一口。Toni又加进一根手指，而后屈指在Marco紧致的肠道抽插了起来，每一次进出都用力摩擦着敏感的内壁，让Marco都差点怀疑Toni是打算光用手指直接将自己操射——事实上Marco距离那也不远了，酸麻的快感毫无止境地从尾椎处叠加，像是电流般窜过全身，爽得Marco不再有心思考虑叫不叫丢不丢人这件事，只想扭着屁股跟着Toni手指的动作追逐快感。

Toni却在这时将手指都撤了出去。他将Marco一把抱起，让他背过身去抵着墙壁站好，又将他的腰臀向后抬高。Marco的双腿还有些打颤，Toni温暖的胸膛从他的后背贴了上来，两人汗涔涔的躯体紧密贴合，Alpha硕大灼热的阴茎毫不掩饰地抵在Marco的股缝处，下一刻，Toni便直接顶开后穴，一寸一寸缓慢地插进了Marco的身体。

刚才的前戏显然起了绝佳的作用，让性器在湿热的甬道开拓的过程出奇地顺利，粗长的硬物终于挺进到最深处时，两人不约而同地发出了一声满足的粗重喘息，仿佛他们苦等了一整晚就是等着这个。Marco的体内又紧又温暖，热切地吸着他不放，Toni深埋在他的身体里，闻着Omega身上那股甜美而诱人的气味，根本无法再自控，双手扣紧Marco精瘦的腰立刻开始猛力抽插，将坚挺的阳具几乎全根抽出后又狠狠地操了进来，直顶到Marco体内最深处，双囊撞在臀上发出啪啪的声响，好几次连饱胀的囊袋都挤到了臀缝处，仿佛恨不得能一并进到后穴里去。

Omega的屁股本能地跟着前后摆动着，后穴被巨物侵犯的感觉远比想象中来得好，内壁仿佛无一处不是敏感点，被操的又湿又软，还不断贪婪地将撞进体内的阴茎绞紧。Marco对于这样的性爱一无所知，Toni完全操控了他的身体，而他面对狂风骤雨般的快感只能臣服并耽溺其中。

“嗯……啊啊……”Marco被Toni从背后压着死命狂干，Toni挺腰摆胯的速度极快，硬挺的阴茎操得一次比一次还深，捣出一阵阵淫靡的水声来，大量透明的体液从后穴顺着Marco的大腿往下淌。

Marco发软的呻吟声不断从红肿而湿润的唇瓣间流泻出来，Toni实在干得太狠，时间又拉得太长，期间Marco被他生生插射了一次，Toni猛烈而密集的撞击却仍不见缓，Marco好几次手臂撑不住墙壁滑了下去，双腿也抖得几乎站不住，只能靠Toni扶在他臀上的双手和Toni插进他体内的性器维持平衡，而Toni的鼻子还不停地顶着自己后颈上发烫的腺体嗅着蹭着，这一切都让Marco不安地挣扎起来，连呻吟都带上了点哭腔：“Toni！Toni……呜……我们、我们换个姿势……”

Marco感觉到自己的腰被Toni抓着抬高，体内的阳具又在后穴急剧地连连顶弄了好几下，直到Marco又一次哽咽地叫出声，Toni才甘愿将自己拔了出来，抱着Marco坐到地上，让Marco面对面地坐在他怀里。

“这样？”Toni亲了下他的脸颊，安抚地握住Marco巍颤颤地抵在自己下腹的勃起缓缓套弄，带着薄茧的拇指抵着铃口来回摩挲。不得不说这对Marco而言非常有效，缓过来之后又被这样摸得重新低低呻吟起来。Toni注意到了，于是便握住自己还未释放过的灼热性器，顶着Marco的后穴再一次插了进去。

后穴重新被贯穿填满，Marco发出一声舒服的激喘。Toni知道Marco是喜欢这样的，Marco的反应太好懂了，被插到深处时就会叫得特别好听，后穴也会将他夹得特别紧，根本都用不着猜。

Toni维持着坐姿操弄Marco。这个姿势虽然不能像刚刚干得那么狠，但却能让Toni的阴茎每一次插入时都一口气顶到最深处，将Marco的后穴填得满满胀胀的，不留一丝余地。Marco一开始也特别享受这个姿势，主动跨骑着Toni埋在他体内的阳具小幅度地前后摇晃，发出满足的哼声来，到后来却换Toni不满足了，忍不住顶着胯向上用力加速抽插起来，Marco跟不上他的节奏，变得只能被动地骑在他身上，被那根粗长的阴茎颠得上下晃荡。

Toni一边使劲操干Marco一边低头看他。Marco的眼眶有些泛红，这让Toni生理心理都激动得要命，这可是那个德国小火箭，此时却被他抱在怀里，被他操得浑身发抖、发出煽情的呻吟声。Toni情不自禁地舔了舔Marco的眼角，下身更加激烈地抽插耸动起来。

“唔……Toni、等——啊啊啊！Toni！”

Toni的性器进得凶狠而彻底，一次又一次贯穿后穴，将Marco身体深处捣得一阵阵酥麻，内壁也热切地将那硕大的器官给绞得紧紧地舍不得放开。Marco知道自己又要高潮了，他已经射不出什么东西了，身体却还是情不自禁地随着Toni操着自己的动作而本能地兴奋起来。

Toni仍然紧紧拥着他，操弄着后穴的动作激烈得让Marco受不了地使劲摇头，像是被逼得几近崩溃，太过强烈的快感犹如汹涌的潮水般一波接着一波侵袭过来，在下身几次重重的顶撞抽插之后，深埋在Marco体内的阴茎直接强硬地成结了，一股股浓稠的精液毫无保留地全射在里头，后穴被涨得疯狂痉挛绞紧，随着Alpha的射精被迫跟着达到高潮。

今晚打的那两支抑制剂大概还是有点作用的，经过这么一番和Alpha性事的折腾，Marco能明显感觉到体内的热潮以一种惊人的速度转趋平静，像是欲望的猛兽被满足了，才终于甘愿偃旗息鼓。Marco趴在Toni身上等了好一会，才等到Alpha的结消退了，性器终于从他体内退了出去。因为Omega的腺体没有被咬开完全标记，生殖腔没有打开，射在他体内的白浊精液也跟着从红肿的后穴流了出来。

Toni没有再主动碰Marco，只是盯着趴在自己胸膛上闭着眼喘息的Marco看了半天，才开口问：“晚上要跟我回去吗？”

Marco犹豫片刻，还是摇头拒绝了这个提议：“不了，我还是回酒店吧，这样才能赶上球队明天中午的飞机回去。”

“……那我送你吧，我的车停在球场里。”

“谢了。”Marco偏头想了想，“希望不会被拍到，否则有点麻烦。不过这么晚了，等在球场和酒店的记者应该也都散了。”

Toni又看了Marco一眼，淡淡地说：“如果明天我标记了Omega的事情上了报，你可要对我负责。”

Marco被他这话逗笑了，乐得趴在Toni胸膛上直笑：“什么啊，只是临时标记而已，你们西班牙媒体什么时候作风这么保守啦？”

Toni看见他笑，也忍不住跟着笑了，伸手揉了揉Marco一头汗湿的金发。

Toni的手掌很大，覆在自己脑袋上直将Marco的眼睛也盖住了。黑暗之中他听见Toni一贯沉稳的声音重复道：“嗯，只是临时标记而已，没什么。”


	4. Chapter 4

三周之后，欧冠十六强的第二轮比赛，多特蒙德主场。

Toni跟着球队在比赛前两天的晚上抵达杜塞道夫机场。还远不到复活节，这时的德国还是冷得要命，和逐渐回暖的马德里截然不同。一下飞机，在马德里已经待了八个月的Toni忍不住哆嗦了一下，将身上的大衣拢得更紧，被身边的Sergio注意到了，调侃了两句连德国人都被马德里的天气和太阳给宠坏了。

抵达酒店后，他坐在床边打开电视看了一会新闻就睡了。Toni已经很久没有打开电视看新闻了，在马德里的时候一开始是听不懂，后来开始听得懂一点了，又觉得似乎可有可无，于是他的新闻信息渠道便基本只剩下网络了，这倒不完全是件坏事，反而让Toni能更加专注于足球和身边与自己切身相关的事物了。其余一切就算在电视台里再甚嚣尘上，也像是隔着一层朦胧水雾一般，很难对他产生什么影响。

Toni觉得这样挺好的，但也许这也是Marco不想往国外去的原因之一吧，谁知道呢。

去年年底国家队最后一次集训的一个晚上Marco曾经私下问过Toni在国外踢球生活的感受。他们同属一家经纪公司，Toni当时也断断续续地从经纪人那里听说了一些Marco和多特蒙德的续约谈判情况，毋庸置疑除了多特蒙德之外多得是想得到Marco的顶级俱乐部，拜仁慕尼黑，皇家马德里，还有几支英超的球队。

Toni是发自内心地希望Marco能去间更大的俱乐部的，足球员的职业生涯就那么几年，存在上升空间的时间就更少了，在Toni看来，实在没有不把握眼前机会的理由。

然而Toni并不是那种特别喜欢给人建议的人，他不喜欢左右其他人的想法，更不喜欢提供建议后对他人人生走向负责。所幸Marco当时并不是想向Toni寻求他究竟该不该转会的答案，也完全没问什么和皇马直接相关的问题，于是Toni便没什么心理负担地将自己到西班牙后五个月的感觉一五一十地说了。

离开自己住了二十多年的国家到另一个国家重新开始肯定不容易，但Toni没觉得那是什么大问题，过一段时间自然就好了，人类的适应能力是很强的——看看Mesut在伦敦待得那么如鱼得水的模样就知道了，而Mesut离开马德里的时候甚至都还没把西语学好，Toni强烈怀疑他现在早把西语给忘光了。

那个晚上大部份时间是Toni在说，Marco很认真地听着，双眉轻蹙。Toni知道他需要一个人好好考虑，而Toni也隐隐感觉得到，Marco所考虑的并不只是足球，但那就不是Toni该提供建议的部份了。

那之后没几个月，在冷得要死的二月初，Toni听说了Marco决定和多特蒙德续约的消息。

哦。当时Toni在心里想。

如果他当初能怀着一点私心多说几句皇马的好话，是不是他们马上下个赛季就能成为队友了？隔了半年多之后，Toni终于忍不住在睡前回想着。

和多特蒙德的比赛当天，Toni一直到晚上开赛前热身时才在场上隔着一个半场远远地看见Marco。Marco看上去精神很好，热身时还一直笑着和身边的Mats说话。

大概就是因为Marco从前被Alpha队友们围绕着也完全没有半点异样，毫不避讳队友间各种场上场下的肢体接触，再加上Marco身上一年到头都是那股Beta的气息，Toni过去几年根本不疑有他，一直都将Marco当做Beta看待了。现在想来，那大概只是Marco为了掩饰自己的Omega信息素而喷上的Beta香水。

Toni一边跑步一边简短地看了Marco一眼。

距离开赛前还有一点时间，等待进场时Marco和其他的多特蒙德球员站在球员通道的最前头，却忽然回过头来看了一下，正好对上Toni的目光，Marco眨眨眼朝他笑了笑，下一秒便穿过球员通道，走向客队的皇马球员们站着的地方。

Toni一时惊讶得有些反应不过来，特别是当Marco走到他面前和他击了下掌，然后整个人抱了过来的时候。

Marco从前就是这么主动的人吗？还是说——

Toni根本来不及细思，因为当Marco抱住自己的那一刻Toni便冷不防打了个喷嚏。

被信息素的味道呛的。

Marco身上Beta的气味重得他都想直接放弃呼吸了。

“Marco，你……”Toni看着Marco，在他的耳畔将声音尽量压低，避免被身边的队友听见——虽然说Sami没上场，现在两人身边也没有其他听得懂德语的人了，“你搞什么鬼？这什么味道？”

Marco因为Toni的反应乐得在他怀里直笑，安抚地伸手摸了摸他的头，跟着小声答道：“没办法，我回去之后到现在身上都还是你信息素的味道，太烦人了，被人发现了又很麻烦，我就多用了点Beta香水，怎么样？”

他这么说还嫌不够，又凑上去抱了下Toni，看Toni为了不表现出异样避无可避，笑得一副没心没肺的样子，两人看上去倒俨然像是国家队队友碰面，相谈甚欢的模样。“这个味道你不喜欢啊？我专门挑的。”

“太浓了，刺鼻，什么都闻不出来。”Toni捏了捏鼻子，根本闻不到一丝半点Marco的或是自己的信息素味道，那股浓烈的Beta香水味简直是对他嗅觉的毒害。

Marco听了，笑得更开心，连眼睛都笑弯了：“这样正好，否则待会比赛你们输了还怪我用信息素影响你。”

Alpha和Omega之间的影响是双向的，生理上的和心理上的，让Alpha和Omega本能地彼此索求，即使Toni先前并没有完全标记Marco，然而距离两人上次暂时标记才过了三周的时间，身上难免都还带着对方信息素的味道，仿佛两个人在那之后没有分开过。

Toni实在没有立场嫌弃Marco身上的Beta香水味太浓，事实上这几周以来，Toni在训练和比赛时也给自己喷了Alpha香水，好掩盖他最近才标记过Omega的事实。

虽然Toni不能说不享受Marco的信息素残留并和自己的信息素交融的味道。为什么他从前都没发现Marco这么好闻呢？

“我们会赢的。”Toni说。

Marco挑眉，眼里闪着晶灿灿的光，写满了不服：“行，等着瞧吧。”

Marco今天的状态特别好，防守起来格外地难，Toni看着他在场上带球跑动的样子，还有几次在禁区附近的表现就免不了开始觉得有些棘手。果然，皇马进球之后没有多久Marco便在上半场结束前替多特蒙德将比分扳平了。

Toni站在原地喘气，Marco和队友短暂地庆祝了下，抱着球跑回中线准备开球时蓦地抬起头朝Toni看了一眼，然后垂着眼睛抿了一下嘴。

……那家伙居然还敢这么看着他偷笑。

Toni默默地在心里回想了一遍几周前在伯纳乌球场被自己操到腿软的某个人的样子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完善了一下设定，这里的时间点是2015年三月中欧冠十六强（皇马和多特蒙德的比赛并没有发生）  
> 这篇文有些赛程会照着现实来，有些会为了方便直接现编，大概一半一半吧，考古的时候发现生活真是最戏剧化的剧本。  
> ABO的设定也会按照赛程和剧情等等的需要现编，比如这篇目前的设定是Omega一年四次发情期。  
> 希望我不会坑（


	5. Chapter 5

这场比赛战况分外激烈，上一轮的比分差距促使多特蒙德背水一战，铁了心要和皇马打对攻。下半场最后二十分钟Marco发起的几次进攻尤其惊心动魄，次次都给皇马的后防造成很大的压力，Marco的速度又快，其中一次Marcelo在禁区前回传失误，直接被Marco抢下球突破，Sergio甚至都来不及回去追，Aubameyang接到Marco的传球后一举射门得分。

所幸在那之后他们没再犯什么重大失误，没让多特蒙德再进球将比分扩大，最终尽管皇马被多特蒙德逆转了个2-1，皇马还是堪堪靠着总进球数晋了级。当伤停补时终于结束，裁判吹响哨音时简直都有种劫后余生的侥幸感。

下场时Sergio摇着头咕哝了几句，虽然Toni大致是听清楚了，但一时间也不知道该回什么好。

那是当然，那可是他们德国最好的球员之一。Toni只能一个人在心里这么想着。

皇马顺利晋级，Toni松了一口气的同时又忍不住回头看了Marco一眼，Marco已经和队友们走向南看台去向球迷致谢了。

Toni这次赛后没再去找Marco。

欧冠比赛之后紧接着下一周便是国家队比赛日，一场友谊赛和一场欧洲杯预选赛。Toni周日晚上才跟着皇马经历了一场战况激烈的西班牙国家德比，事前便先和国家队说了一声会推迟报到时间，隔天从马德里出发，傍晚抵达法兰克福的酒店和德国队会合时，首场训练已经结束了。他在前台报到了之后从房间回到楼下大厅，就看见队友们刚训练回来，三三两两地坐在大厅里休息。

Toni和队友们都打了一圈招呼，最后找到半坐半躺着在沙发上玩手机的Marco，一点也没客气地一屁股坐到了他身边。

Marco原本戴着耳机听音乐，看见Toni坐到自己身旁，眨了眨眼睛笑起来，坐起身来抱了他一下：“Toni，你来了。”

Marco还是散发着Beta的气味，幸好这次的Beta香水味总算不像上周那样浓郁得刺鼻了，淡淡的让人感觉十分自然，好像Marco是个Beta这件事是多么理所当然的事情一样。

过去Toni从来也没将身边队友的信息素味道放在心上，直到上次在伯纳乌球场的意外后难免开始留意起Marco身上的味道，才发觉自己竟然就这么被骗了好几年，一点也没察觉出什么异样。

Toni觉得Marco根本是个信息素欺诈惯犯。

Marco看上去还是一副泰然自若的样子，手里一边转着刚摘下来的耳机一边问他：“上周比赛结束你怎么没打声招呼就走了？”

“你们不是直接去答谢球迷了吗，我们也得赶当晚的飞机回马德里，何况不是马上在国家队又要见面了。”

“哦。”Marco看上去像是真的松了一口气似的，“我还以为你是想赖账。”

Toni失笑：“你还念着那顿饭啊？”

“那是当然。”Marco一脸理直气壮，又凑过来坏笑着逼问：“怎么样，我那颗进球漂亮吧？助攻也不赖吧？”

“是是是，就冲着那两球我怎么也得请你吃顿饭不可。”

Marco嘿嘿地笑个不停。

“这一次太赶了，”Toni想了想，又道：“下一次国家队比赛的时候吧，我想办法提早回来，餐厅你选？”

Marco立刻欣然同意：“成，说好了啊。”

Marco现下的表情实在太认真了，活像是他还真缺了这顿饭不可似的。Toni看着这样的Marco，不由得又笑了，打趣道：“知道了，难得能有这个荣幸请你吃饭，我肯定是不会忘的。”

Marco这才心满意足地给两人各倒了一杯水。下一次国家队……他忽然回想起方才Toni说的话，Toni将这话说得稀松平常，被其他资历浅的国家队队友听见了怕是都要忍不住咋舌，觉得Toni这次来国家队集训甚至都还没参加一场训练，就已经笃定自己下次还能继续入选了。但Marco知道那根本不是Toni的本意——好吧，至少不全然是。Toni是那种有几分把握说几分话的人，经历三届大赛，又刚作为主力球员在巴西拿下世界杯冠军，现在的Toni确实有足够的底气认定只要他不受伤病影响，德国队总会给他留个名额。

而Toni这话的意思是将Marco也看作相同的情况了。

因此Marco并不讨厌Toni这样的特质，老实说还挺喜欢的。

他们又坐着聊了一会，没多久Thomas忽然从Toni身后凑了过来，站在沙发背后满面愁苦地问：“Toni，Marco，打牌不？我和Manu缺人缺得凶。”

Philipp去年世界杯结束从国家队退役之后他就一直特别担忧找不到牌友，原本Mats是他们的固定牌友之一，但今天Mats训练后就溜得不见人影了，Basti和Poldi也不知道在忙些什么，两个人挤在角落的双人沙发上笑成一团，那气氛实在是一如既往地诡异，Thomas连靠近都不想，更懒得问他们。

Toni没有立刻回答，反而回过头来，抬眉望了一下Marco。

Marco原本是想直接拒绝的，Thomas主要问的是Toni，何况他们打的羊头牌他不是很熟，硬是陪着他们这几个一得空就靠打牌消磨时间的一起打也没什么意思，如果Toni想打牌就Toni去吧。

然而Toni方才回头看自己那个眼神，分明是征询的意思。

为什么Toni连打个牌都要问他的意思啊？

“可以是可以。”Marco有些迟疑地道，“不过羊头牌我只打过几次，规则不太熟。”

Thomas都还没说话，Toni已经抢先替他答了：“没关系，我教你。”

Thomas听了，马上满意地咧嘴：“幸好Toni你会打，Philipp不在，现在太难凑牌友了，最好多教会几个，现在能打牌的多一个是一个。”

Mario和Schü在外头转了一圈回来，看见Marco居然陪着他们打牌，立刻跑过来抱着Marco的肩膀使劲摇晃，痛心疾首地大呼小叫着Marco你堕落了你怎么能和他们一起打牌你不是我认识的Marco了！Marco被摇得笑得不行，Thomas唯恐牌友被夺，连忙护崽子似地想把Marco护在身后：“和我们一块打牌怎么了！Marco打牌打得可好了我可中意他了！”

Toni坐在Marco身边作壁上观，忽然调转视线看向Marco，凉凉地开口道：“你还真受欢迎。”

Marco耸了下肩，权当接受了Toni的夸奖。

Marco其实不觉得自己打牌打得特别好，除了Toni在他身边时不时给他暗示提醒他之外，这种事也挺讲求运气的，就像在场上一样，而运气这种事实在强求不来。所幸最近Marco状态正火热，这次连续两场国家队比赛都进了球，还都是在上半场进的最关键的1-0。第二场的欧洲杯预选赛他们客场对上格鲁吉亚，39分钟时Mario在禁区内将球传给Marco，Marco一举推射得分，接着Thomas的进球帮助他们锁定了最重要的三分。

要不是运气不够好，也许这场比赛Marco本还能多进几球。他在上下半场都各有几次极具威胁性的射门，偏偏除了那颗进球，其余的要不是打中门柱就是被扑了出来。

但无庸置疑，这样的Marco是谁都不想要的对手。

Toni下半场在开一次任意球前Marco走过来和他说了几句话，在那个瞬间，Toni忽然不合时宜地觉得有些想笑，他和Marco这一个月在赛场上见了三次面，前一周还在欧冠场上为了争晋级的资格谁也不服谁，下一周便进了国家队为了欧洲杯资格携手并肩打比赛了。

下一次国家队比赛是在……六月初是吧？

Toni已经不由得开始期待了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章过度  
> 我当初为什么要脑抽用名字代称不用姓！！！自己看都觉得别扭，眼神死


	6. Chapter 6

时间一晃眼到了六月。结果国家队再次集训时，Toni是按照约定地订了提早一天的机票回到德国，却在当天早上接到Marco说无法准时赴约的电话。

明明这次是在科隆集合，而Marco从多特蒙德开车过来也不过一个半小时。

或是坐火车也一样，鉴于Toni还不确定Marco究竟考到驾照了没有。

“抱歉抱歉Toni，”Marco打电话给他时的语速有些快，也许是因为太匆忙了，“我这里临时有些事，真的一时走不开……”

“嗯，没事，那你什么时候来报到？需要我替你和领队说一声吗？”

“明天，我会准时去报到的，唔，真的抱歉。”

“别放在心上，那明天见吧。”

“…………Toni你不会生气吧？”

Marco问得直接，声音却柔软得像是有些发怵，这让Toni立刻就笑了，反问他道：“我为什么要生气啊？”

Marco听见他话音里带上了笑意，这才放心了：“好吧，嗯，那明天见。”

Toni这次提早到科隆也不是完全闲着没事情做，他去自己这个月即将开幕的基金会看了一下午，晚餐约了先前在勒沃库森的队友Patrick见面。

Toni不算是那种善于与人一直保持联系的类型，特别是当身边的队友来来去去，各自都在不同的城市开始新的生活之后。Patrick是Toni在勒沃库森租借的那十八个月之后还能时不时联系的朋友之一，就连基金会事情Patrick都帮了不少忙。

如果没有意外的话，他和Marco多年来也一直是维持着这样类似的、不咸不淡的关系，他甚至都不曾和Marco待在同一家俱乐部，即使从新闻上看来他们曾经无限接近过。他们俩最开始是在场上作为对手见面，之后又在国家队作为队友一起度过了好几年，实际上一年真正能见上面的次数寥寥无几。充其量再加上他们多年来都是同一个经纪人的关系，因此偶尔能透过经纪人听说对方的消息。

好吧，最多再加上一点，Marco踢球时真的很好看，这一点还包含了球技上的和战术上的，而Marco笑起来时就更加好看了，会让人没来由地被他的情绪感染，Toni并不打算在这一点上否认自己的肤浅。

而且和Marco待在一起时不用考虑太多，Marco就像有阳光照耀下的溪泉一样，清澈得一眼就能看穿，闪闪发光。

“Toni？”Patrick喊他，“来个甜点吗？这间餐厅的甜点不错。”

Toni回过神来，微微笑着回应：“不了，我今天吃够多了，明天还得回国家队集训，被体能教练发现就惨了。”

Toni发现自己近来想起Marco的时间异常地多，可能有些太多了。

隔天Toni才总算在科隆的酒店里等来了Marco。

Marco并不是一个人来的。Marco才刚进门，Mario随即紧跟在他身后像是踩着Marco的脚印一样出现。

“Mario赛季结束回家一趟，我们就一起来报到了。”Toni听见Marco在前台报到时和领队这么说，俨然像是他为Mario的行踪一併负责的语气。

…………所以说，Marco和自己说临时有事难道就是为了这个？Toni一下子有些闷闷不乐起来。

Marco在酒店里环视了一圈，看见了坐在桌边的Toni，立刻笑着小跑过去和他打招呼：“Toni。”

Toni还理不清心里那些晦涩难辨的心思，看见Marco这么大大咧咧地笑，又想起自己先前在电话里才和他说了没生气，便也几乎没了脾气，只能站起来老实地和Marco拥抱了一下。

然后忍不住皱起眉来。

Marco的味道闻起来太香了。而且这次Marco的Beta香水用得不多，几乎掩不住他身上那股Omega成熟而甜美的柑橘气味，短短一瞬间的拥抱都让Toni不禁有些动摇。

“Marco你……”

Marco恍若未觉：“嗯？”

说不定只是自己最近对Marco的一举一动包含信息素都太过敏感了，Toni盯着Marco认真地考虑着。

Marco见他一时没说话，又想起自己前一天才临时爽约的事，忙不迭愧疚地开口道歉：“昨天真的对不起，明明你都为了这事提早来报到，结果让你白跑一趟。”

Marco这样赶着道歉的模样让Toni颇感新鲜，摆了摆手道：“没事，我没白跑一趟，我这回提早来科隆也是有其他事，基金会马上要开始营运了。”

“基金会？”

他们就像一般的队友那样寒暄聊天，聊了下Toni的基金会和接下来新赛季开始前的假期安排，一切普通得不能更普通了，也没有持续太久，Marco很快便被Mario和Schü喊到外头去了，Toni从几年前就觉得他们三个聚在一起时简直像是一群三岁小孩，随便什么都能大惊小怪地玩上老半天。

Marco从自己身边起身时Toni又再度闻见了他身上的信息素味道，馥郁的Omega的气味萦绕在空气中，过了几秒才散去。

Marco究竟在想什么？是太相信国家队的队友，还是因为他和Mario待在一块？

Toni会这么想不是没有原因的。Marco到了国家队后和Mario两个人逮到机会便腻在一块，怎么也不嫌烦，简直像是恨不得把两人在多特蒙德和慕尼黑两地分隔的这段日子一口气补上，从场上到场下，训练时舍不得分开，训练结束后回到酒店的自由时间又在大厅一起打了一晚上的FIFA。

这让Toni莫名光火。他觉得自己就好像在手心里攥着一个沉甸甸的秘密，尽管事实上那不是Toni的秘密而是Marco的，但Toni出于他的那点私心不想让其他人知道，最后也只能默默看着Marco干瞪眼。

这天训练刚开始，Mario正躺在地板上做拉伸运动，转过头时恰好注意到Toni频频向他们这里望来的视线，忍不住用手肘推了下一旁的Marco：“为什么我觉得Toni今天好像一直在看你啊？”

Marco皱了下眉，跟着Mario回过头去看Toni站着的地方，只看见Toni和体能教练在说话。

“有吗？你的错觉吧。”

“你之前不是还和他们一起打牌吗，我还以为你们很熟？”

Marco歪着头想了想，选择性地略过了一些不适合开口对Mario明说的部份：“……也就那样吧，上次他们牌友不够我去凑个数罢了。”

Mario满脸怀疑地看了他一眼，对于他的这个解释似乎不怎么买账，但Marco若是不打算说，那么换谁来问也没用，因此Mario也没有立刻再追问下去。

趁着Mario面向另一边压腿的几秒空档，Marco又一次回头，朝Toni的方向匆匆地看了几眼。

唔，大概真的是Mario的错觉吧。Marco耸了下肩膀，決定暂时不再去想这件事。

这一次国家队集训备战时的气氛相对轻松，毕竟一个漫长的赛季才刚结束——谢天谢地终于结束了。过去这个赛季对Marco来说格外艰难，连续好几个月的时间多特蒙德都在降级区挣扎起伏，所幸到了联赛下半程他们一步一步地找回状态，从降级区回到了差强人意的德甲中游排名，就这样Marco还是被Mario和Schü两个人联合起来一路从WhatsApp的群里取笑到国家队的训练场上。

这一次国家队的比赛他们先是在友谊赛上一球不敌美国，然后在欧洲杯预选赛上7-0大胜直布罗陀，Schü还上演了帽子戏法，赛后乘兴喝了点啤酒，从球场回酒店的路上兴奋得在大巴上就缠着Marco唱了一路的歌，Marco一开始还开开心心地陪着他闹，然而嗨过头的Schü简直比个醉汉还难缠，到了酒店都不肯放过他，Marco只好哭笑不得地哄了半天，还是Mario看不下去过来帮忙，他才总算摆脱了Schü回到自己房间去。

踢满九十分钟的Marco几乎是沾床就睡。

然而Marco没能如愿一觉到天明，他睡得并不安稳，在半夜三点时被自己的发情期热潮给弄醒了。

靠。这是Marco心里闪过的第一个念头。

他渴得要命，先是灌了好几大口的水，然后才从床头的抽屉里翻出一管抑制剂，拿过来熟练地拆开包装，紧接着就要瞄着自己手腕上的静脉将药物注射进去。

然而在针头扎进去的前一刻，像是猛然想起什么似的，Marco的动作蓦地停住了，他犹豫了一下，就着床头昏黄微弱的光线低下头，眯细双眼仔细看了看抑制剂上印着的日期。

Marco反手将那管抑制剂握紧，用力地咬了一下自己的嘴唇。

几秒之后，他将抑制剂放到一边，转而去找睡前放在床头的手机，在屏幕上飞快地按了几下。

拜托，拜托，拜托。Marco在心里想，握着手机的手不住地颤抖，连手心都微微冒汗。

耳边传来等待接听的拨号声，电话单调地响了好一段时间，才总算被接起来。

Toni的声音听上去格外低哑。

“抱歉Toni，这么晚吵醒你。”即使明知Toni看不见，Marco还是下意识地露出笑容，尽管笑得实在有些僵，声音也显得有些喘，“能帮个忙吗？我带来的抑制剂过期了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni他那个基金会就在科隆，去年还请了人去看鲁尔德比……？？？  
> 谢谢所有给我评论的天使！比心！


	7. Chapter 7

_@Omega的真心话大冒险：当你在三更半夜接到一个未被标记的Omega队友电话，告诉你他进入了发情期而他的抑制剂过期了，作为一个身心健全的单身Alpha你应该：_

_A. 想办法替他找抑制剂_   
_B. 送他上医院_   
_C. 给他一个暂时标记把他操到哭_

如果是今年初的Toni在推特上看见这样一道笑话似的题目，肯定会认为连这种问题都能选C的人不是脑子有坑就是该被送进ABO平权法庭做预防性羁押——潜在犯罪可能性太高了真让人不寒而栗，谁他妈会睡一个队友啊，还是Omega，这种行为极度业余，而且还不保险。

然而在2015年六月，当皇马兼德国国家队的中场核心Toni Kroos亲身面临这道题目，不得不做出选择时，他竟满脑子只有各种比选项C还要更过火的做法。

事实上那和这整个情境的设计没有关系，那是因为Marco是Marco。

在给Toni开门的时候Marco已经把自己脱得只剩下一条内裤了，反正该看的不该看的Toni都早就看过了，他这时候根本懒得多遮掩什么，热潮让他的体温高得吓人，全身都泛着情欲的潮红，凭着最后一丝理智才没有在Toni进门的那一刻就直接扑上去。

Toni将房门关好上锁后二话不说一把扯着Marco的胳膊将他拉向自己，一边毫不客气地狠狠吻他，一边楼着他的腰将人往床上带。Toni的Alpha信息素味道在空气中逐渐弥漫开来，光闻着那股橄榄香气都让Marco呼吸不稳。

就这几步路的时间Marco都没能忍住，光裸的身体紧紧贴着Toni磨蹭着，Toni一进门闻见那满室浓郁的Omega信息素气味下身便已半勃，又被这么蹭了几下，阴茎便直挺挺地撑起睡裤档部，将Marco压在床上吻时正顶在对方的大腿内侧，还时不时蹭过他胯间挺翘的性器，带来一种隔靴搔痒的快感，让两人都难以自控地焦躁起来。

Marco急促地喘息着，过不了多久便成了断断续续的低吟。Toni的手掌抚遍他的全身，随便一个动作都让他浑身酥软。他的双腿间被Toni弄得一片濡湿，臀部也被扣住抬高，下一刻Toni便从正面操了进来，粗长硬挺的阳具毫不费力地一插到底，令人颤栗的原始快感从Marco尾椎处一路绵延不绝地窜了上来。

Toni不断挺身在那湿软的后穴抽插，动作又猛又急，Marco的双腿不得不夹着他的腰，随着Toni操弄的动作晃动着，有几次因为两人身上出了太多汗夹不住而从Toni腰际滑下去，又马上被Toni捉住小腿摆回原位。

“夹紧。”Toni简短扼要地说，喘息声却不由得加重了几分。

两人的动作实在太大，连床垫都被晃得厉害，床边那管已经用不上的抑制剂早在两人动作间被挥到地上，滚到了床底下去。

Marco就这样被Toni操了整整一夜，阴茎被夹在两人的下腹之间射出了大量白浊的精液，直到这场酣畅淋漓的性爱将最后一波热潮都给纾解得缓和下来时，Marco感觉自己早已全身酸麻，连双腿都都差点合不拢了。

不过在那之后，Marco总算能一夜好眠。第二天他睁眼醒来时，已经能感觉到窗外的天光透过窗帘缝隙洒进来，整个房间都被笼罩在一道朦朦胧胧的熹微晨光里。

Marco背对着Toni，而Toni一只手还搭在自己的腰上，Marco不知道他醒了没有，一时不敢乱动。

哈。这下好了，如今他真的没法替自己开脱了，他又和Toni上床了， **又** 一次，而且这次还是他主动这么选的。

和队友上床，还连续两次发情期都这样，Marco觉得自己真是堕落得可怕。

然后Marco感觉到在他腰上的手动了一下。

“……Toni？”Marco试探地轻轻喊了一声，不确定Toni是不是醒了。

Toni哼了一声，鼻音让低沉的嗓音听上去更有磁性了：“早安。”

Marco这才在床上翻了下身，转过去面对Toni，虽然如果可以的话，他会更乐意背对着Toni说话。

在这之前他被搂在Toni怀里睡了一晚，此刻一回头，才蓦然意识到两人实在离得近得要命，只要他再往前凑一下，嘴唇便能碰到Toni的喉结。

“早安，Toni。”

Toni垂下眼帘，目不转睛地盯着Marco看，Marco被他看得都有些不自在起来。

“呃，那个……昨晚谢谢你。”

Toni听了，勾起一边的嘴角笑了一下：“不客气。”说完，那点笑意旋即又消失了。

Marco不大确定Toni这反应该算是起床气还是没睡醒，虽然他觉得此刻Toni的眼神看上去倒是挺清醒的。

接着有好一段时间，两人谁也没说话，维持着一阵尴尬的沉默。

然后Toni的手又动了一下，Marco一瞬间觉得自己的额头有些痒。

……不知道为什么，Toni在玩他的头发，一小绺金髮被他缠在指间绕着。

Marco犹豫了几秒，还是觉得这太腻歪了，一方面又有些心虚，于是稍微往后挪了一下躲开了。他原以为自己的动作不至于太明显，然而Toni的手还是在半空中顿了顿，才收了回去，尽管Toni没有就此多做评论，但Marco还是不免觉得更加尴尬了。

“如果你想的话，”Toni忽然开口打破沉默，“你发情期不打抑制剂也没关系的，Marco。”

Marco不由得一怔：“什么意思？”

Toni深深看了他一眼，以一种诚恳提供建议的语气道：“我可以在你发情期的时候给你暂时标记。抑制剂毕竟对你的身体不好，如果有个Alpha能给你暂时标记，这个选项总比抑制剂要好得多，不是吗？”

Marco根本没想到Toni会说出这样的话来，还当他是在开玩笑，因此回答时语气也没个正经，甚至不意间带着一丝挑衅的意味：“你在马德里，我在多特蒙德，来回都得至少半天的时间。等我发情期了你是打算放着比赛训练不顾来多特蒙德，还是打算让我放着比赛训练不顾去找你啊？”

Toni却不以为意，依旧平铺直叙地说道：“发情期到了之前和我说一声，我会尽可能想办法来找你。”

现在的技术很发达，已经能够靠监控荷尔蒙和信息素浓度来精准预测发情期了，Toni相信Marco不可能没有医生替他定期追蹤发情期周期，让他适时备好抑制剂。

虽然这次准备的抑制剂居然过期了。

庸医啊，Toni忍不住在心里想。

Toni的话说得从容写意，平淡得像是在谈论天气一样，说完便继续瞅着Marco看，等待他的答覆。

Marco这才终于意识到，Toni竟是认真地向他提议，不由得瞪大眼睛，呆呆地张口半天说不出话来，最后才勉强而迟疑地答道：“…………你的队友爱也太伟大了吧。”

“不只那样，我们是朋友不是嗎？”

朋友。Marco在心里跟着念过一遍。Toni对朋友都能这样的吗？

“你想让我帮你吗，Marco？”Toni的声音不急不徐，语气平稳，仿佛完全交出了这件事的决定权，一切任凭Marco说了算。

Marco发出一声难受的呻吟，把脸埋到了自己的手心里。

这真是太不公平了，Toni也太奸诈了，无论Toni本人意识到了没有，这都很奸诈——如果Toni自己甚至都没有意识到，那就更奸诈了。Toni和他离得这么近，Alpha的信息素味道就萦绕在空气中，若有似无地影响着Marco。

随便一个Alpha在一个Omega面前释放信息素都是有作用的，何况Toni对Marco而言并不是什么“随便一个Alpha”。更别说Marco才刚经历发情期，接受了Toni的暂时标记。

要拒绝Toni的提议实在太难了。

“好。”Toni听见Marco的声音闷闷地说，“我们就试试吧。你不用勉强，Toni，如果行程配合不上，我还是能照从前那样度过发情期的。”

“OK。”

他真是已经堕落到谷底了，Marco忍不住在心里用力地唾弃自己，紧接着便生硬地换了话题：“你今天什么时候走？”

“订了今天傍晚的飞机，Marco——”

Marco很快地抬头看了一眼墙上的钟：“这样，你是不是该准备走了？这里去机场虽然路程短，但路上说不定会堵车，而且也差不多到退房时间了吧。”

“……需要我替你和领队还是队医先说一声吗？”

Marco摆摆手表示没事：“我再躺一会就行了，我也有事得今天回多特蒙德。何况再怎样让你替我去说也太尴尬了，给我留点面子啊。”

Toni闻言，只是哼地笑了一声，意味不明。

Toni走了之后，Marco在床上发了半天的呆，才起身开始收拾行李。

他趴在地板上找了好久，终于在床底找到昨夜那管拆封了却没用上的抑制剂。他将那管抑制剂还有床头抽屉里剩下的几管抑制剂一并打包带走，接着打开空调让室内通风，又在房间里喷了不少Beta香水，好让空气中飘散的那股令人脸红心跳的Alpha和Omega信息素交合气味能尽快散去。

Marco最后又躺回了床上，想放纵自己再多睡几个小时，倒不是因为疲累还是他真的多需要睡眠，他其实已经睡得够多了。

Marco先是面朝下趴了一会，然后慢慢地抱着一团棉被蜷缩起身子，咬紧牙关努力忍耐着。

上次也是这样，Marco在心里抱怨迭迭。

被Alpha标记的发情期过后Omega本应有Alpha的陪伴，现在身边忽然缺少了Alpha信息素的安抚，让Marco的Omega本能不满地在体内喧嚣躁动，难受得要命，从生理上的影响恶化成心理上的影响。

就难受程度而言，被Toni临时标记度过发情期的方式其实对于Marco无异饮鸩止渴。

Marco忍得辛苦，但并不后悔发情期时接受Toni的临时标记——又不是没爽到，更何况这一次还是他自己主动做出选择的，即便第一时间也许有些思虑不周，但Marco心里对于自己在做什么清楚得很。再说了，不靠抑制剂度过发情期毕竟对他的身体健康有益无害，这也是为什么Marco最终同意了Toni的提议。

但他还是极度痛恨这样被本能兽性地控制的局面。

“他妈的还有完没完啊……”这一次Marco终于忍无可忍，难受得骂出声音来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜达成成就：炮友（1/1）


	8. Chapter 8

夏休、度假、夏训、联赛开始，一切如无止无歇的巨轮般推着他们马不停蹄地向前，几乎没有什么回头看的余裕。Toni回到马德里，见到了甫上任的新任皇马主帅，全心全意投入足球和新的赛季。

直到八月底的一个晚上，Jogi打电话来谈九月的国家队征招，Toni才终于第一次有时间去仔细考虑Marco的事情，或者说在这之前他一直避免去想Marco以及六月时他们之间发生的事情，毕竟此前就算想了也实在没什么用，徒增烦恼罢了。

多特蒙德的新赛季开局貌似不错，Toni记得不知道在哪里看到，Marco还连着两轮联赛进球了，这大概是自从上次在国家队见面之后Toni唯一得知的有关Marco的近况了，在那之后两人都没有再互相联系过，本来也不是会时常保持联系的关系，光因为睡了两次就忽然热络起来好像也不大对，甚至会显得本末倒置。

Toni是这么想的，至于Marco的想法，Toni拿不准。

当时Toni说了要Marco让自己知道他发情期的日子，自己可以帮助他度过发情期，Marco也确实答应了，然而在那之后Marco连一条信息也没给他发。

说不定是Marco是反悔了。Toni努力尝试着站在Marco作为一个Omega的角度思考，抑制剂打多了对身体危害不小，如果Marco没有完全标记的合适对象，那么一个能够在发情期时给他暂时标记的Alpha显然是更好的选项……不是吗？

然而Toni对于从前Marco究竟是怎么处理发情期的一无所知，说不定Marco不全是靠抑制剂度过，说不定Marco还有其他能够做暂时标记的对象，足球场上最不缺的就是Alpha，何况当时Marco还嫌弃了下他远水救不了近火。

Toni坐在马德里家中的沙发上，有一下没一下地摸着偎在他腿边的比格犬，不可避免地将六月Marco发情期后隔天早上和他说的话从头到尾想了一遍。

然后Toni摆在桌上的手机震了一下，屏幕亮了起来，Toni拿过手机匆匆看了一眼。

Marco发信息来，问他什么时候去国家队报到。

Toni直接在手机上按了几下，拨了电话过去。

“哈啰。Toni？”电话没响多久就被Marco接了起来，声音听上去十分轻快，“最近还好吗？”

“挺好的，你呢？”

“很好啊，Jogi刚刚给我打了电话，下周去国家队。嗯，说起来……Toni，你上次的那个提议，还做数吗？”

“你是说有关请你吃饭的那个，还是有关你发情期的那个？”

Marco被他这话逗得立刻哈哈大笑起来，笑完了才有些喘地回答：“有关我发情期的那个。”

Toni不自觉地握紧手机，很快地说：“当然。”

Marco又轻轻笑了一声：“谢谢你，Toni。你下周能提早一天回德国吗？这次我保证不会爽约的。”

Toni这一次依旧是二话不说爽快地和他敲定日期答应了。

Toni真是个好人啊，通完电话之后Marco趴在床上这么想着。

这一次国家队在法兰克福集合，从多特蒙德坐火车过去只要两个多小时，Marco为防万一买了提早两天的火车票过去，即将发情的状态让他后颈的腺体在滚烫的皮肤底下突突地跳动着，显得无比躁动，信息素的浓度也不受控制地一再往上窜。等到第二天早上Toni也到了酒店，在房门外打电话给他时，Marco身后因为情热而不断渗出的透明体液已经把床单弄得有些湿了。

Toni进门后摸了下他湿漉漉的大腿根部，直奔主题地一把握住Marco下身硬得饱胀而通红的陰莖来回撸动，一边还不忘第一时间发表心得：“你们队医这次预测得还挺准。”

Marco被他摸得全身都酥了，爽得趴在他肩头直哼哼，一时间没心思计较他究竟说了什么。

两人在床上滚了整整一天才消停，Marco在浴室里撑着墙将自己浑身里里外外各种黏腻的不明液体沖干净了，才终于能躺回床上喘口气。

Toni做为一个Alpha队友还真是仁至义尽，堪称Omega之友，Marco觉得自己也许该给他颁个奖了。和Marco睡了三次发情期，Toni竟然都能忍住不去咬他的腺体。

Marco甚至不确定Toni究竟有没有刻意忍耐过，说不定Toni压根就没想过要完全标记他，除了有时候兴头上来会去啃Marco的颈侧，或是用鼻尖去磨Marco颈后的腺体，以及往往一次发情期下来总不把Marco干到腿软不罢休之外，Toni的一切行为发乎情止于礼，将所有发情期期间AO安全性行为的准则贯彻到底。

——其实对于拒绝被完全标记的Omega而言，根本不存在什么发情期期间的AO安全性行为。要是被知道自己找了个非伴侣关系的Alpha定期做暂时标记解决发情期，而且还没有被完全标记的打算，他大概会被ABO平权协会抨击挞伐到死，谴责他对Alpha的非人道待遇。

所幸这个Alpha是Toni，让一切简单不少。大概要不是Toni自制力超乎寻常Alpha，就是自己作为Omega对Toni毫无吸引力，Marco心里不无讽刺地想。这么说来，Mario从前三不五时跟他说的那些Alpha和Omega的故事果然也不能尽信。

没过多久，Toni也洗完澡出来了，走到床边拍了下横躺在床上的Marco，示意他给自己挪个位，Marco只好乖乖撑起身子往旁边滚了一圈，让Toni躺到他的身边。

Marco闲着没事，在床上动了动，打算做点简单的拉伸运动恢复下，毕竟明天国家队就开始集训了，谁知道他才抬了下腿，便被Toni眼明手快地一把捉住了。

“这床太软，你在这做反而容易受伤，还不如晚点去让理疗师按按。”

他说得有道理，Marco哦了一声，将腿收了回来，又回到原本那样和Toni挨着躺在床上的姿势。

Toni见Marco没打算说话，犹豫了一下，侧过身来看着Marco，终于还是没忍住问了自己先前和Marco通电话时就想问的问题：“Marco，你的发情期周期很固定是吗？”

“……嗯。多特蒙德的队医基本上每周给我做检查，给我预测报告，不过我的发情期周期太准了，不看报告我都能大致算到下次发情期是什么时候。”

Toni想了想，又问他：“下一次是圣诞节前？”

Marco点点头：“差不多。”

承认完转念一想又觉得好像不太对，Alpha都是会这样记着Omega的发情期算周期的吗？他们现在又算是什么，盖棉被纯聊天？队友躺在一张床上交流感情？

Marco对此实在没有经验，不由得有些困惑。他们俩之间甚至都没有完全标记，充其量算是个互助合作的关系，虽然这样的关系在一个Alpha和一个Omega之间就显得更加扭曲了，更何况在此之前他们还是多年队友的关系，或者像Toni上次说的，他们是朋友——偶尔联系偶尔见上几次面的那种朋友，Marco在心里暗自补充。

不过大概感到困惑的也不只自己，Toni看上去也是一副若有所思的样子，这让Marco觉得有些有趣，将一支手臂撑着脑袋面向Toni，又在他脸颊上戳了一下，揶揄道：“怎么样，还有什么想问的？对我这么感兴趣啊？”

Toni也没和他客气，又继续问：“你从前发情期都是怎么过的？”

“能撑得住就撑下去，撑不住了或是碰上比赛的时候就打支抑制剂。最近几年抑制剂打得比较多，早几年还在发育时根本不敢打。”

“你以后也可以不用打了。”Toni说，凑过来亲了他一下，不带欲望的那种，这让Marco心里有些暖，放松地笑了。即使他们不是那种关系，Alpha的安慰还是让他的Omega本能十分受用，两人的信息素交融在一块的味道也让他格外心安。

Marco漫不经心地低头用手指划了几下自己手臂上的刺青，忽然又开口继续说：“我在青训的时候一直被拒绝，最后多特蒙德也不要我，说这孩子身体这么瘦弱，肯定会是个Omega，脚下技术再好也弥补不了——我在还没性别分化之前就知道，如果作为一个Omega球员，性别是个需要靠其他长处来弥补的缺点。我在性别分化前还每天祈祷自己会是Beta，Alpha是连想都不敢想，可惜我果然就是个Omega。”

Toni不由得一怔。他很早就耳闻当年Marco被多特蒙德青训拒绝的事情，他当时只觉得多特蒙德大概是瞎了。足球是多面的，瘦弱的身材条件对于像Marco这样的速度型球员而言，也并不一定就是劣势，很多时候这类球员还会避免在训练中过度增肌，才不会牺牲了速度优势，多特蒙德因为这点理由而拒绝人，简直荒谬透顶。但此前Toni无论如何都想像不到，这其中竟还有第二性别的因素。

“我快八岁的时候就能用脚连续颠球25下，但是这也没什么用。其实因为这样被拒绝的球员在青训阶段并不少见，明面上的理由当然不至于说得这么清楚，但说到底，对于Omega球员大家都是能避就避，谁也不想自找麻烦。”

他说这几句话的时候没有看Toni，仍是垂着眼睛，Toni忍不住伸手覆到他额前，然后犹豫地轻轻拍拂了两下。

Marco立刻抗议：“干嘛，不要弄乱我的发型啊。”

“你现在哪有什么发型可言。”Toni毫不留情地揭穿他，然而旋即又定定地看着他的眼睛，柔声说：“不是那样的，是那些人太没眼光了，看过你踢球的人只要是懂球的都知道你的能力，要是换我是多特蒙德的教练，肯定当时就立刻签下你。”

只是他们都知道，从青训到成为职业球员的这条路上存在太多不确定性了，数不清的年轻天才球员因为诸多难测的变因或际遇，最终离开了足球场，他们两人如今能躺在德国国家队集训的酒店房间里讨论这个话题，都已经足够幸运了。

Marco自然也明白这一点，他微笑了一下：“我知道。谢谢你，Toni。其实这对我而言不过是很久以前的旧事罢了，进到德甲踢球之后一切都好转不少，德甲这方面的规范和保护措施还是做得很好的，我也不需要再想办法瞒着教练和队医我是Omega的事……说起来，我最后一次瞒着球队是离开多特蒙德去红白阿伦试训的时候，那次我几乎把整罐Beta香水都倒在身上了，结果被他们问了句，你这个Beta怎么会信息素味道这么重。”

Marco说到这里，忽然抬起头，眨着眼睛促狭地看着Toni笑了起来，Toni知道他八成是想起上个赛季在多特蒙德那场欧冠，自己被他的Beta香水味熏得直打喷嚏的事，忍不住也跟着笑了。

“还好我后来终于又能回多特蒙德了，谢天谢地。”Marco的这两句话声音显得有些小，像是自言自语似的，接着对Toni说话时又恢复了原先的音量，“你可要好好珍惜自己是个Alpha啊，Toni，做Omega真的挺烦的。”

“Marco，你原本……是打算就这么靠抑制剂过下去吗？”

“其实教练和队医都说过，让我找个Alpha做个完全标记对身体更好，至少比起打抑制剂好，如果不想要Alpha伴侣，还是可以付钱找个Alpha做完全标记，让他定期提供信息素让我注射，稳定发情期的症状……哎，但是这样对那个Alpha太不公平了，Omega足球员的发情期需要用来缓解情热的Alpha信息素比起一般的Omega还要多得多，如果那个Alpha碰上了他真心想标记的Omega或是Beta，却因为我的关系标记不了对方怎么办？”

Toni原本伸手拿来床头柜上的水杯喝了一口，听见Marco的最后两句话差点没被噎了一下，他看着Marco，难得礼貌性地短暂斟酌了下用词：“我之前还真不知道你是个浪漫主义者，Marco。”

真心？Marco怎么会觉得那种东西比球员的身体、一个球员最重要的资产还要重要？而Marco的身价在Toni眼里远比所谓真心要贵重得多。

Marco不理他，自顾自地继续说：“而且我也不想现在被一个Alpha还是标记绑住，现在解除标记的手术虽然比以前简单多了，但对身体的影响还是挺大的。我还想跟着多特蒙德多拿几个冠军，还想多参加几次国家队的杯赛，找个Alpha太麻烦了，找个队友麻烦，找个不在足球圈内的更麻烦。”

哦，这个部分他倒是能理解了，Toni在心里想。

虽然在Toni眼里多特蒙德之于Marco就和绑住一个Omega的Alpha没什么差别，但是Marco本人肯定没什么自觉，要是被Toni说了也许还会发火，于是他也懒得再多说什么。

Marco有时候还真是迟钝得让人想摇头。


	9. Chapter 9

Toni在Marco的房间里又待了大半天才离开，踩着点到楼下去坐着。过了一会，几个国家队队友开始陆陆续续地抵达酒店，在前台报到之后走进酒店大厅。当Toni正和刚到的Thomas聊天时，换Marco出现了。

“Marco。”Thomas主动和他打了声招呼，见他不像其他队友都还拉着行李箱，好奇问道：“你提早来报到了？”

“嗯，毕竟我离得近嘛，来得早了点。”Marco笑道，转过来看见一旁的Toni，伸手和他击了下掌，“哈啰，Toni。”

“嗨Marco。”Toni配合地说。忽然忍不住觉得有点想笑，这样若无其事地和对方打招呼让他们之间显得更像暗地偷情了。

然后Toni暗自耸了下肩，算了吧，反正他也不是特别在意。

大概是因为两人才刚临时标记的缘故，即便他们都各自用了信息素香水遮掩了自己的气味，Marco总觉得今天训练时Toni在他周遭显得存在感特别强。

错觉吧。应该只是临时标记连结的作用，让自己对Toni整个人都意识过剩了。

Marco漫不经心地想着，不免有些出神，走上楼去理疗室的路上一时没注意踩空了一阶，他心里陡然一惊，反射性想抓住一旁的扶手维持平衡，却有人先一步在他的腰上扶了一下，一把将Marco捞进怀里。

“小心。”Toni低声说，将Marco给扶稳，原本在Marco腰际收紧的手臂又不动声色地放开了。

Marco吓了一跳，回过神后都忍不住被自己方才的一时犯蠢给逗笑了：“谢谢，Toni。”

“去理疗室？”

“对。”

“一起走吧。”

Marco就这么云里雾里地度过了两天的训练，直到第二天下午训练结束前，在国家队和他一向形影不离的Mario终于受不了，逮着机会抱住他的脖子大声质问：“你上次不是还说你们不熟吗，现在这是怎么回事？？？”

Marco这才后知后觉地反应过来。

……哦，原来如此。Marco默默将这两天Toni的行为想了一遍，蓦地弄清楚这其中曲直，脸逐渐变得有些红，希望没被Mario注意到。

Marco不知道Toni自己意识到了没有，那个作为Alpha的Toni，还有那个不受标记和信息素影响时的Toni。

这是他们第一次在发情期的临时标记后还待在一块，虽然Marco往自己身上喷了足够多的信息素阻隔剂和Beta香水好压制那股被标记过的Omega信息素气味，不让其他队友发现，但Marco没有经验，无法确定这对于临时标记了Omega的Alpha而言是不是也有同样的遏止作用，或是标记建立的连结作用实则凌驾于这些人为的伪装。

在Marco眼里，这两天Toni的表现显而易见就是一个刚拥有了Omega的Alpha姿态，对Omega展现了教科书般的过度关心和照顾，尽管Toni将这些事做得更加难以察觉一些，大概是顾虑着他们都还在国家队集训中。Toni做什么永远都是这么面面俱到，无懈可击。

Marco心中不免参杂着一种既愧疚又微妙地喜悦的心情，但他就连自己那一点喜悦都不确定是不是真实的，或者只是Omega的本能在作祟，拽着他朝着不应该发展的方向过去。他已经犯过错了，实在不应该再错上加错，荷尔蒙的干扰让一切变得格外紊乱难辨，让他分不清什么是真的，什么是假的。

然而Toni不应该这么简单地受到临时标记和信息素的影响。Toni应该一直像是平素那样，不偏不倚，实际而客观，Marco不确定是不是自己影响了Toni，也不希望是自己影响了Toni——他是不是太自私，想得太好了？

几天前他居然还觉得有Toni一起度过发情期是件很方便、很简单的事情，Marco捂着眼睛想。只是睡觉上床当然是很简单的，难的是之后的事情。

作为有求于人的那一方，Marco觉得有必要善尽告知义务提醒一下Toni，或许再让他重新考虑下当初关于自己发情期的那个提议，否则Marco实在良心难安。

打完波兰的欧洲杯预选赛两天后，Marco自觉身上临时标记的效果差不多退了大半，又用了不少阻隔剂和Beta香水把自己身上的信息素气味盖得严严实实，几个队友待在大厅打发时间，他看着Mesut和Mario联机打游戏，Toni和自己一起坐在角落，现在正在他身边低头看着手机，靠近Marco的那一侧手臂扶在两人坐着的沙发背上。

Marco还踌躇不决，想着该怎么开口，如果这时候把Toni叫出去太刻意了简直像他们要打架似的，但又不知道要到什么时候才是他能和Toni私下谈谈的合适时机。

Toni顾着低头玩手机，看上去很忙似的。

“你在干嘛？”Marco沉不住气地戳他，Toni抬起头来看他，那眼神没来由地让Marco忍不住紧张得舔了一下嘴唇。

Toni盯着Marco被舔得濡湿的嘴唇，过了两秒才回答：“……订下次回德国的机票。”

Marco好奇地凑过去看了一眼，Toni也毫不介意地随他看。

哦，圣诞节前。

Marco随口问了一句：“你圣诞节都是回德国过的？”

“去年是在马德里过的。”Toni奇怪地看了他一眼，不知为何声音忽然变得有些小，连坐在他身边的Marco都要靠得更近一些才能听得清楚，“但你不是都说了下一次周期是那时候吗？”

“…………哦，对哦。”Marco有些尴尬地干笑了两声，感觉他在Toni面前就是不断一个劲地搬石头砸自己的脚。

于是他又一次错过了将事情导回正轨的机会。

说不定等过了这段时间，等临时标记完全失去作用之后一切就会恢复正常了，他们两个都是。

Marco自我安慰地这么想着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q：一句话总结本章
> 
> Marco：Toni你OOC了。


	10. Chapter 10

无论如何，经过那一次在国家队见过面之后，两人的联系确实明显比先前一来一往地更加频繁起来。

如果之前睡了两次还不熟，那么不妨试着多睡几次，Toni后来对他们这段时间的关系这样中性地评价。

“今天的采访有一题问我C罗和梅西谁更优秀。”某个晚上闲聊时Marco在电话上平铺直叙地说。

“你应该说了两个都很优秀之类的话吧，”Toni根本猜都不需要猜，“其实这跟你实在没什么关系，他们是没其他问题能问了才问这题凑篇幅？”

Marco赞同地嘿嘿笑了：“那Toni你怎么选？你在皇马，他们肯定会逼你选C罗的吧？”

Toni沉默了一下，Marco原以为他是在思考答案，没想到下一刻便听到Toni没什么起伏的声音：“其实图片报在上次国家德比前就问过我了。”

“然后？”

“我谁都没选，这太难比较了。”

“……他们应该没想让你正经分析比较，就是想听你夸夸队友。”Marco觉得Toni好像没搞懂这个情境。

“是这样吗？”Toni皱了一下眉，认真追问道：“那我后来说Cris最近拿的奖更多算吗？”

这下Marco真的忍不住被逗得哈哈大笑起来：“算了，忘了我刚刚说的话吧Toni，反正你也只是说你自己想说的，这样才有意思。”

因为不在同一个联赛里不存在直接竞争关系，Marco有些时候都不想和Mario或Schü聊的事情也干脆去找Toni聊了。Toni一般话不多，不过简单扼要，说得都在点上，有时候一些乍听刻薄无情的话让Marco听了都乐得不行，当然前提是那些话不针对自己也不针对多特蒙德的时候。

他以前就觉得Toni这人挺有意思的，但还真没想到这么有意思。

Marco不免有种捡到宝了的感觉。

就算不是作为Omega和Alpha，就算没有临时标记的关系，他们应该还是能够成为很好的朋友。

——说不定那样会更好。

十月的时候他们踢完最后两场欧洲杯预选赛，拿到小组头名晋级隔年的欧洲杯。

距离欧洲杯还有整整八个月，然而Marco光想到都觉得已经兴奋得坐不住了，恨不得欧洲杯明天就能开踢。

他希望明年能作为德国队的一员去法国踢欧洲杯，想得要命，德国队在2014年才刚拿下暌违已久的世界杯冠军，这个世纪以来却都还没有机会拿下欧洲杯，虽然他错过了去年的世界杯，但只要他能努力保持健康和竞技状态，明年的欧洲杯对于他、对于德国队而言都是一个格外值得展望的目标。

Marco对于欧洲杯比起对世界杯有更具体的记忆，毋庸置疑也更美好一些，2012年欧洲杯的时候他才刚满23岁，才完成国家队首秀不到一年便在欧洲杯四分之一决赛上首发出场进球，在那之后半决赛失利出局的挫败对于Marco而言，也远不及初次参加国家队杯赛的兴奋来得深刻。

然而这一次他已经不可能只满足于此了，这一次他还想更进一步。

现在的Marco很少有时间或是精力去多想足球之外的事情。

当然也有例外的时候，比如他那个每三个月发作一次的小毛病如期而至时。

Toni在杜赛道夫下了飞机，十二月下旬的凌冬下午，一出机场时酷寒刺骨的冷风扑面而来。即使来之前已经做好了心理准备，也穿得够厚了，这天气还是冷得Toni直打哆嗦。

要不明年冬歇想办法让Marco去马德里跟他过算了，反正德甲冬歇期假放得早，Toni默默地在心里盘算着。

Marco戴着针织毛帽和墨镜在停车场等他，远远看到Marco斜倚在车头时Toni不由得愣了一下。Marco前两天给他发的信息里说了会来机场接他，那个时候他还完全没有意识到那条信息的意思是Marco本人会开车来接。

Toni心情复杂地看了一眼Marco身后的车，对于自己的人身安危表达了合情合理的担忧：“Marco，你确定你已经拿到驾照了？”

Marco翻了下白眼，没好气地说：“两个月不见，你只有这句话要跟我说吗？”

Toni挑了挑眉，没有立刻回话，只是脸上露出了无比戏谑的笑容，这个表情在Toni脸上显得特别惹人厌，Marco根本不想理他，直接解锁了车门自顾自地坐进驾驶座，Toni只好也跟着打开另一侧的车门坐了进去。

一进入车内狭窄的空间，两人信息素的味道立刻变得格外明显，厚重的围巾和羽绒服也没能完全掩盖住Marco身上那股甜美的Omega信息素气味。

Marco的发情期快要到了，光是闻着那股香气都让Toni心里激动得要命。

“那倒不是，”Toni这句话是回答Marco方才的问题，接着便立刻迫不及待地将Marco一把拉过来搂在怀里吻他，“你真好闻。”Toni情不自禁地说，舔了舔Marco的下唇，声音喑哑，Marco不知道是因为这个吻还是因为Toni身上带着的寒气而浑身颤栗了一下。

他们在Marco的家里胡天胡地一做就是三天。

原本Marco的发情期还没有这么快到的，而且通常一天就能结束，然而当他们踏进Marco家门，Toni一边脱他衣服一边肆意吻他，Marco就被那强势的Alpha信息素诱发了热潮，这次的发情期也一并被拉得格外地长。

Marco一开始的情热不是特别强烈，于是Toni也不着急，掌控着节奏慢条斯理地和他做爱，细致地做了半天的前戏，连进入Marco后也只是将性器深埋在他体内小幅度地缓慢抽送，硬挺的前端时不时磨到Marco内壁上的敏感点，让快感一点一点地渐次累积。

这样的刺激对于发情期中的Omega却不够彻底，直把Marco撩得心痒得不得了，急切的渴求得不到完全的满足，不由自主地大开着双腿缠住Toni的腰，小腿还不断来回地在Toni背上蹭。

Toni装作不懂他的暗示，依旧不慌不忙地压着Marco在他后穴浅浅地抽送律动，谁知最后真把Marco逼急不干了，扭着身体使劲挣扎，Toni才终于扣着他的臀大力顶撞律动起来，一边安抚地去吻他，被怒得不行的Marco咬了一口，嘴唇出了点血，然而谁都没心思再去管了。

他们紧拥着彼此一路缠绵，从门口到卧房，又从浴室到客厅，其间Toni还把Marco按在客厅的落地窗前一顿狠操，尽管窗帘是拉上的，透光的材质还是让Marco羞耻得受不了，浑身燥热得皮肤都泛起诱人的淡红色，Toni顶得他不断往前倾，让他的阴茎前端好几次蹭到窗帘布上，留下几道白浊的痕迹。

最后Marco发情期结束的那天，Toni还在Marco家里多待了一整天，用冰箱里稀缺得可怜的食材给Marco做了顿饭，两人吃完饭就在客厅打了一下午的FIFA。

“我赢了。”Marco得意扬扬地宣布。

Toni坐在沙发前的地毯上，敷衍地哦了一声。

“我赢了。”Marco又一次用力强调，俨然一副不听见Toni认真赞同不罢休的架势。

Toni没打算让他如愿，嗤了一声：“这是你家，你的主机你的手柄，自然你赢得多。”

“Toni你这种习惯太不好了，”Marco直摇头，一副恨铁不成钢的模样，在沙发上弯下腰来和Toni讲道理，“你这就像输了就怪裁判不行、怪草皮不好一样。上回训练Miro怎么说的，嗯？要从自己身上找原因。”

Toni斜斜看了他一眼，那眼神里有些什么，让Marco一瞬间退却了，然而他都还来不及做出反应，下一秒Toni直接丢下手柄，将Marco按在沙发上狠狠地吻他。Marco猝不及防地惊喘一声，下意识捉住Toni的上臂，Toni的身体压着他，舌尖在他的上颚舔过，纠着Marco唇舌交缠，不断发出情欲的黏腻水声。

Marco原本还打算逃跑，但被吻得舒服了，便索性反手搂住Toni的肩颈笑着回吻，笑声让这个嬉戏一般的吻变得有些痒，让Marco忍不住缩着躲了一下，Toni的唇马上又锲而不舍地追上来，重新加深了这个吻。

这个吻绵长而煽情，Marco被吻得面红耳赤，发出了满足的低哼，眯细的一双眼里也盈着隐隐的水光。一吻过后，Toni垂下眼睛看他，眼里有些柔和的笑意，鼻尖也抵着Marco的轻轻地蹭着。这一刻时间的流逝仿佛忽然变得极其缓慢，让他们恍然产生了一种还有大把时间能共度挥霍的错觉，Marco就这么安静地和Toni对视，搂着Toni的一手无意识地缓缓在他的背脊上来回摩挲着，大概过了几秒，Marco蓦地笑了出来。

“我赢了，Toni。”他挑了下眉，不厌其烦地仰着头向对方重复，这一次示威的声音听上去有些懒洋洋的，却让Marco整个人流露出一种更加迷人的神态。

“好，你赢了。”Toni终于妥协似的笑道，便又低下头去吻Marco的耳廓，将他泛红的耳垂连耳钉一并含住，轻轻地啃咬。Marco的耳朵极为敏感，被他弄得不由得呼吸急促起来：“嗯，你早承认不就好了……”

说完，Marco自己都不禁糊涂了，Toni早承认就怎么样？Toni就不会又开始吻他？他们就不会又抱着在沙发上滚成一团？

这个假设性问题对于被撩拨得只剩最后一丝理智的Marco实在太难，他只能用带着鼻音的嗓音含糊地提醒对方：“唔……Toni，我的热潮都结束了。”

Toni作势用额头探了下Marco的体温，半勃的下身和他紧贴在一块，语气认真地睁眼说瞎话：“还没有，你看，你的体温都还这么高。”

于是Marco也乐得掩耳盗铃地闭上了眼睛。

最后两人在沙发上又真枪实弹地来了一发，Toni差点赶不上飞机，又让Marco开车送他去杜塞道夫机场，碍于情势，无可奈何地被逼着承认了Marco的驾车技术确实具有驾照资格水平。

将人送达机场时Marco都有些舍不得了，和Toni一起待着的感觉真的很好，而且这次他们身边没有其他队友，这让Marco不用花太多精力思考他们之间该如何互动才算正常，或者说，这让Marco能够更加肆无忌惮地放纵自己。

“圣诞快乐，Marco。”Toni在下车前用力抱了他一下。

“圣诞快乐，Toni。”

德甲的冬歇期比其他联赛都来得长，Marco度过了一个格外惬意愉悦的圣诞和新年假期，圣诞节那一天Toni发了一条祝福短信来，收到那条短信的当下Marco怀里正抱着被他逗的咯咯直笑的小外甥。他飞快地看了一眼手机，Toni的信息和本人风格一致，简单扼要，没有一句废话，Marco看得不由得嘴角上扬。

新的一年肯定会很好很顺利，Maco心想，低下头来满心欢喜地在小外甥的脸颊上亲了一口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 节拍器大师Toni Kroos
> 
> 有一些现实细节的时间点往前挪了一点


	11. Chapter 11

联赛进入下半程，转眼便到了三月初，多特蒙德在联赛积分榜上稳坐第二名，还一举将和拜仁之间的差距减少到五分，随即下一轮便要在主场迎战拜仁，正是进一步缩小积分差距的大好机会，然而Marco却不得不在此刻分神去安排一点球场之外的事情。

除了冬歇那次，去年Marco的发情期都正好碰上他和Toni有共同的赛程安排，因此即便分隔两地，去年的Marco还不需要为此烦恼太多。然而三月这一次就没有这么幸运了，国家队的两场友谊赛订在月底，Marco的发情期估计会在那之前两周。这个月Toni除了联赛之外还有场欧冠十六强的第二轮比赛，多特蒙德也有欧联杯的比赛。

果然怎么看都太勉强了。

他们在电话上聊到这件事时Marco的声音听上去倒十分豁达，像是Toni只是打电话约他一起吃顿饭似的：“算了Toni，既然这次碰不上，那我自己看着办吧。”

Toni将手机开了免提，低头看了下自己接下来几周的日程：“我这个月还得找一天回基金会看下，你能来科隆一趟吗？”

Marco顿了顿：“如果没有比赛的话应该没问题吧。”

“那就这样吧，我们在科隆见。”

Marco不免有些犹豫，一时不确定他该不该再多说什么，Toni像是那种对自己的一切安排都特别有办法有决断的人，如果他这时再多说什么，让Toni别为了他勉强，总觉得又显得太过自作多情。

于是Marco这一次依旧什么也没说。

到了约好的那天，在科隆的酒店房间里，Marco在察觉到身体逐渐热起来时咕哝了一声，站起身来，直接开始脱自己身上的衣服，一边还是没忍住对坐在床边的Toni念叨：“其实我觉得这样还比较好，要不之前两次在国家队集训的时候和你做，我还是觉得怪怪的。”

“因为在国家队？还是因为在集训中？”

“都有吧。说真的，当时隔壁都住着队友你不觉得别扭啊？”

“还好。我——你别多想。”Toni说这句话时眼里的迟疑一闪而过。他又偏着头回忆了下，话锋一转，诚实地补充道：“而且那两次上床的时候你表现得可不别扭。”

“……得了，当我没说，来吧。”Marco自暴自弃地说，跟Toni这个直肠子的讨论这种事算他蠢。其实Toni说得也没错，说到底，他们的临时标记不过是为了让他能更顺利地度过发情期，好能继续正常训练比赛，目的明确又纯粹，他实在不该再多胡思乱想些什么。

Marco这回八成是觉得都和Toni睡过这么多次，也不用顾及形象了，在Toni面前坦荡荡地三两下便将自己脱了个精光。

Marco脱衣服实在脱得毫无美感，仿佛他们只是在更衣室里再正直不过地闲聊，而不是下一刻就要上床做爱。即便如此，当Marco赤身裸体地走到床边，结实勻稱的肌肉轮廓在Toni面前一览无遗时，Toni还是无法避免地感觉到下腹瞬间有股邪火簇簇地窜了起来。

Toni不免觉得这样的Marco危险得让人有些困扰了。

他伸手将走近自己的Marco拉了过来，刻意出其不意地抬脚绊了他一下，让Marco一个踉跄，直接失去平衡往Toni身上扑，两个人一起摔在柔软的床垫上。

“Toni你真幼稚。”Marco趴在他身上嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，Toni却毫不介意，反而还有种伎俩得逞的满足感，他心情愉悦地仰着头亲了一下Marco的下巴，接着向下亲了亲Marco的喉结，然后是锁骨，之后又抱着Marco翻了个身，双手手臂分别撑在Marco的身体两侧，低下头来顺着Marco的肌理线条一路往下吻。

Marco对上次发情期热潮刚开始时Toni故意温吞地做了半天前戏不插进来、让自己憋得难受万分的事情还心有余悸，他咬了咬嘴唇踌躇了几秒，还是忍不住开口事先声明：“不要像上次那样……”

Toni愣了愣，下一秒意会过来，笑得眼睛都弯了，翘着嘴角低下头在Marco唇上亲了一口：“不会。”

Toni果然言出必行，这一次没让Marco等太久便扶着他的腰深深地顶进他体内，每一下都毫不迂回地往Marco最敏感的前列腺上撞，直把Marco操得呻吟连连，连声音都哑了。

Marco原本是半躺在床上的，双腿夹着Toni的腰，后来Toni惦了惦怀里的重量，竟维持着插入的姿势直接托着Marco的臀一把将他整个人抱了起来，Marco被他无预警的动作吓了一大跳，当即惊恐得喊出声音来，连忙双手紧紧搂住Toni的肩膀不敢放，后穴也紧张得绞着Toni粗长坚挺的阳物收缩了好几下。

Toni被他这么使劲一夹，霎时间爽得连动作都停下了，在Marco耳边低低呻吟了一声，过了几秒才抱着Marco将他的背抵到墙上，调整好姿势后便又迫不及待地重新大力抽送起来。

Marco一开始还不安得要命，他全身都靠Toni支撑着，怕两人动作太大了自己随时可能摔下去，Toni也什么都不说，就这么上上下下地耸动腰身站着操他，这个姿势让阴茎入得格外地深，Marco被他抱在怀里，随着抽插的动作一颠一颠的，下身顶撞在Marco臀上时发出啪啪的淫荡声响，过于强烈的快感像电流一样一阵接着一阵地窜过全身，刺激得Marco脑海一片空白，Toni在他体内又接着激烈地律动了几下，便操得Marco直接被插射出来。

Marco刚射完全身都有些发软，却还不得不继续紧搂着Toni，太过激烈的性爱让他喘得不行。

Toni还没射，维持着原本的姿势抱着他，只是那根粗长的勃起仍深埋在Marco后穴，享受着他高潮后体内不规律的剧烈痉挛，鼻尖也在他的颈侧有一下没一下地蹭着，又恣意释放出自己的Alpha信息素，带着一点讨好意思地凑过来吻他。Marco刚被插射高潮过的身体极其敏感，光是Toni的一点动作都让他忍不住微微哆嗦。

Marco被吻了半天，这才终于从高潮的余韵中缓了过来。不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得此刻Toni有几分和他撒娇的意思，而自己还真不禁有些心软，于是他微笑着仰起头迎上Toni的吻，反复吮吻得让对方的嘴唇都沾染上Omega香甜的柑橘气息。

Marco的嗓音听上去有些懒洋洋的，还带着几分情欲的餍足感：“继续吗，Toni？”

Toni又在他颈边亲了一口：“嗯。”

结果他们在床上一连做了好几次，直到Marco的热潮都平息了，进到浴室里又没忍住来了一发。

好吧，自己根本受不了诱惑也是原因之一，Toni勃发的阴茎在他后腰上蹭弄时他根本舍不得拒绝，责任有一半在他身上，Marco心里清楚得很，后来匆匆地洗完澡，便赶紧丢下Toni一个人出了浴室。

Toni洗完澡走出浴室的时候Marco正趴在床上发呆，他走了过去，手掌直接覆在Marco挺翘的屁股上，顺着紧致的腰线一路往上摸，Marco感觉有些痒，笑着缩了一下身体躲开了：“别闹。”

Toni耸了下肩，倒是难得干脆地收了手，靠着床头坐到Marco的身边。

“Toni，”Marco像是忽然想起了什么似的，推了推他的大腿，“你从前在拜仁的时候客队比赛都是多久前出发的？”

“不一定，看什么比赛，还有在哪个城市的客场吧。”Toni漫不经心地擦着头发，忽然又皱了下眉问道：“你问这个做什么？”

“Mario的生日快到了，正好最近慕尼黑那里有场演唱会，我想请他去，不过那周拜仁有场客队比赛，不知道他能不能抽出时间来。”

“……你直接问他不就行了。”

何况Mario那家伙最近不是在拜仁连首发都打不上，肯定闲得很。这句话Toni识趣地只在心里说了。

Mario对Marco是特别的，Toni心知肚明。每一次国家队集训Toni光看着两人腻在一块的模样就觉得牙都要酸掉了，Marco对Mario毫不设防，几乎没有肢体上的界限可言，常常在酒店就能看见Marco靠着Mario的肩膀玩手机什么的。

自己也就只在Marco发情期和他上床后能享受下这种待遇。不如说，除了Marco的发情期之外他们根本也不怎么私下见面，不像Mario都去慕尼黑三年了，对Marco而言也不过是能不能天天见面的问题。

然后Toni想起近几个月盛传的各种有关Mario可能回到多特蒙德的转会传闻，不免又在心里哼了一声。

Marco甩了他一个“Toni你果然是个没情趣的人”的眼神：“直接问了就不叫生日惊喜了。算了，我还是问下Thomas他们吧……”

Marco翻身过去，伸长了手臂正想从床头柜上拿手机，便听到Toni淡淡的声音在身后说道：“你怎么就不会想找我去听演唱会？”

“你？”Marco奇道，因为太惊讶了，立刻回过身来看向Toni。他可不觉得Toni是特别喜欢跟着一大群人去听演唱会听人尖叫的人。他一脸狐疑地反问：“我怎么没听说过Toni你喜欢听演唱会？你不嫌吵吗？”

Toni沉默了一下，摇了摇头：“算了，反正我也只是随口问问。”

说完，自己也拿了手机低头摆弄着，Marco讷讷地看着他。

那个晚上他们到睡前都没怎么说话，虽然Toni原本就不多话，但Marco还是能透过临时标记建立的连结隐隐感觉到Toni的不高兴，甚至有些像在生着闷气，那股橄榄味的信息素闻上去都带着格外明显的苦味，涩得吓人。

Toni在生气吗？但是为什么？Marco苦思不得其解。

还是说Toni转性了，忽然对演唱会感兴趣了想尝试看看？Marco想了想，觉得这也不是不可能，谁都有想尝试新事物的时候，说不定Toni是想自己和Mario带上他。

“Toni，”Marco喊他，几乎有些小心翼翼地，“你想跟我和Mario去演唱会吗？慕尼黑？”

Toni回过头来，深深地看了他一眼，才轻声说：“……没有，你别在意了。你发信息问Thomas吧，他肯定会跟你说的。”

Marco觉得Toni说别在意时的语气简直和自家姐姐发现他弄坏了她咖啡店里的烤箱时的语气几无二致。

而Marco同样只能手足无措地看着对方，甚至都不知道该说些什么才好。Toni让他觉得自己好像搞砸了什么，却又不明白是哪里搞砸了。

Marco有时候觉得Toni实在挺难懂的。

那一晚Marco做了一个特别可笑的梦。他梦见自己从多特蒙德一路搭火车往南，其间还大费周章地转了好几次车，最后兴冲沖地抵达马德里，在Toni家门口按了电铃。

马德里下着大雪，冰寒严冻，Toni打开门，Marco正兴奋地想上前抱住他，没想到Toni向后退了一步躲开了。

Toni站在屋内，隔着一段距离看着一头热的自己，表情冷淡得令人难堪：“你来做什么，Marco？”

Marco一瞬间感觉如堕冰窖。

然后Marco就醒了，睡醒时觉得浑身发凉。他和Toni都习惯将暖气开得低一些，但他昨天夜里睡得不好，将被子都踢到了床下，难怪清晨便被冷醒了。

他回头一看，Toni睡在双人床的另一侧，盖着另一床被子背对着他，两人之间的距离远得都能再多睡下一个人。

啊哈。Marco忍不住感觉讽刺地笑了一声。

他竟然会做那样的梦，即便事实上他连Toni在马德里究竟是住在哪里都不知道。


	12. Chapter 12

2016年五月对于Marco实在算不上是特别顺遂的一个月，这么说算是一个稍嫌保守的陈述。

多特蒙德成为这个赛季的联赛亚军，接着没过多久，他们又在决赛输给拜仁，和德国杯冠军失之交臂。即便Marco竭力坚持了整整120分钟，又作为最后一名点球手毫无悬念地踢进了点球，他最终还是又一次和冠军错过了。

所幸德国杯决赛一周前Jogi已经公布了这一届欧洲杯的初选27人大名单，因此Marco没有沉浸在德国杯决赛失利的情绪里太久，三天后便出发去了国家队这次在瑞士阿斯科纳的驻地开始集训。

——好吧，就Marco的情况来看，说集训其实也不太合适。

他到了驻地之后根本参与不了球队合练，大多时间都只能做轻度的恢复训练，国家队的队医和理疗师第一次看完他的体检报告，表情便显得格外凝重。德国杯决赛加重了他原本的伤势，队医替他安排了每天四个小时的康复治疗，想尽办法希望能帮助他赶在欧洲杯前痊愈。

抵达阿斯科纳的七天之后，在Marco度过自己27岁生日的当天，Jogi在中午的新发会里公布了国家队的最终23人名单，一并宣布了Marco因伤无法参加即将揭幕的法国欧洲杯的消息。

在那之前Marco谁都没说，连Mario都不晓得，当天一大早还一头热地发了一条推祝他生日快乐，又对两人一起参加即将到来的欧洲杯表达了无限期待。

等到中午大名单公布之后，Mario删了那条推，重新发了一条，这一次是祝他生日快乐，还有早日康复。

其实前一晚他最后一次和Jogi谈话时就已经知道这个结果了，甚至在更早之前，德国杯决赛他趁着加时赛上半场结束双方换场，抓紧时间坐到板凳席上揉着自己抽痛得厉害的肌肉时，心里就隐隐有一点不妙的预感浮现，但被他强行压了下去，他还有半场的加时要踢，他不能在这个时候停下脚步。

15/16整整一个赛季他几乎一直是带着伤在踢球，最终得到这样的结果，说实话也算不上意料之外。

只是Marco原以为他能再为了欧洲杯多撑上两个月的。

14/15赛季他因为伤病缺席了太多场比赛，上半程的联赛好不容易复出，结果没能踢上几场比赛又被铲伤，那一次脚踝都被铲得变形了，下场后Marco直接被送到医院去，一并报销了上半程的联赛。

很长一段时间他只能眼睁睁地坐在看台上，看着自己的队友们和教练为了多特蒙德能留在德甲而万分艰难地挣扎着，他的球队正在保级的要紧关头，随时都有可能万劫不复，而他甚至上不了场，那样的日子他真的不想再经历一遍了。

因此这一个赛季即使他的内收肌好几次拉伤、发炎，伤情反复，不到万不得已他也不敢不上场，多特蒙德这个赛季表现得很好，球队也给了他很多支持，他们在联赛一路紧咬着拜仁，一直到联赛倒数第二轮才让他们提前夺冠，德国杯也将拜仁逼入了加时赛，距离冠军就差了两颗点球。

公布德国队欧洲杯23人入选名单的前一天，晚餐后Jogi将他找到一个房间里，Marco刚踏进房间，看见还有两名队医坐在桌边，低头看着他的最终体检报告，他的心里瞬间凉了一截，知道他的欧洲杯已经大势底定了。

他已经勉强坚持了整整一个赛季，以至于都有些麻木了，对于自己的伤势究竟如何也没有一个清楚的认知。

慢性内收肌炎症，加上一点肌腱撕裂，严重程度如何甚至连队医都没能给出个确切的诊断结果，唯一能确定的是Marco大概很长一段时间不能踢球了，这几天他连跑步时都只能跑直线，想再多做些什么便立刻能感觉到自己的肌肉丝毫不留情面地刺痛起来，在这种情况下，还带着Marco一起去欧洲杯的确太不实际了。

而Toni是看到Jogi当天中午公布大名单的新闻才知道这件事的。

他才刚踢完和马竞的欧冠决赛，双方的僵局一路拖进了加时，最后皇马才靠着点球惊险获胜，Jogi让他在家里休息几天，过几天再去瑞士和国家队会合。

然后他就能见到Marco了，他们能一起参加这次的欧洲杯，当时Toni心想。

周六欧冠决赛赛前Marco还给他发了一条加油的短信，赛后Toni跟着皇马回到马德里参加了一系列的庆祝，这里的庆祝排场和拜仁比起来有过之而无不及，从丰收女神广场到马德里市政厅，后来又回到伯纳乌球场参加庆典，Toni累得都有些吃不消，感觉比踢了一场加时决赛还要累，因此在这之前也一直没能找到个安静又合适的时间和Marco通电话，但是没关系，再过几天，等到他抵达瑞士和国家队会合，他就能见到Marco了。

Toni知道Marco这个赛季有多么努力，又有多么盼望能参加这次的欧洲杯，为此竭尽全力只求能维持健康和状态。德甲冬歇的时间更长，Marco圣诞节后去迪拜度了几天假，甚至都不忘带上他的私人理疗师，赛季中又好几次专程飞去慕尼黑找国家队的队医做治疗。

然而事情的发展总是不遂人愿。

Toni在马德里的家中一个人安安静静地坐了一会，后来实在忍不住了，拿起手机便直接拨了电话过去。

Marco的手机没有关机。光是这个认知都让Toni稍微松了一口气，等待接听的拨号声响了很久，响到最后几声才终于被接起来。

“……哈啰，Toni？”

Marco的声音听上去显得有些遥远，这让Toni的胃一瞬间狠狠地翻搅了一下。

“是我Marco。”Toni很快地说，然后感觉他的喉咙像是被什么给梗住了。他不想问Marco好不好，因为Marco肯定会和他说自己还好，他不想问起Marco的伤，伤病的情况只能交给队医处理，而错过欧洲杯这件事已成定局，Toni也不想再说什么让Marco多难受。

安慰人这件事情对Toni来说格外地难，在拜仁点球大战输掉欧冠决赛的那一年，赛后回到家Toni直接就把手机给关机了，他对于那些在自己伤病时、球队出局时收到的慰问短信根本几乎没什么深刻印象，言语在这种时候显得太过苍白了。

Toni还没想好该说什么，Marco已经抢先一步开口了，这一次语气显得格外轻快：“你在皇马的第一个欧冠冠军，恭喜你。”

“……谢谢，Marco。”

Toni明知道Marco此时是强打起精神在和自己说话，却不能戳破他，现在Marco最不缺的就是来自全欧洲的“Reus那个可怜的小伙子”这一类的叹息，这种话Marco恐怕都要听到耳朵长茧了。

他下意识地抓紧了手里的手机：“Marco，如果有什么我能帮上忙的，千万要跟我说，好吗？”

“谢谢你Toni，你已经帮我够多了。”Marco轻轻笑了一声。

Toni不确定Marco说这些话是不是意有所指，他只能认真地又重复了一遍：“我是说真的，Marco，不只是发情期的事情，如果你有什么需要帮忙的，一定要跟我说一声。”

“谢谢。”Marco迟疑了一下，又接着说：“我……我下午就会回多特蒙德做检查了，这一次的发情期你别担心，我会去和队医拿抑制剂的。”

“嗯，有什么事记得要和我联系。你很快就会好起来的，Marco。”Toni的语气笃定得像是他看过Marco的诊断报告，接着又放柔了嗓音，低声说：“还有……祝你生日快乐。”

和Toni通完电话，Marco捂着眼睛直接往后倒回了床上。

昨天先一步被知会大名单的决定时他就将行李都收拾好了，再过一会就要离开酒店去机场。

Marco下楼时酒店外挤着不少记者，被国家队的随队人员隔开挡在外头。

被踢出最终欧洲杯大名单的不只他一人，虽然因为伤病而不得不离开的只有他。

Julian Brandt第一次入选国家队，这个才刚满20岁的年轻人对于国家队的这副媒体排场阵仗显然还十分不适应，抓着自己的行李箱站在角落等着，显得有些畏缩而无措的样子。Marco得回多特蒙德一趟，Julian则要回勒沃库森，于是国家队安排了他们一道出发去机场，搭同一班飞机到杜塞道夫。

在临下飞机前Marco想了想，走过去拍了一下Julian的肩膀，鼓励他道：“别担心，你肯定还会再入选的，日子还长着呢。”

然后他便先一步走了出去。外头大概早就挤满了想采访他、想问他现在什么感受的记者，Marco只觉得有些无奈，他都不知道现在自己该作何感想，又该怎么向外人表达他的情绪？

每一次每一次，他都离得那么近，一脚都踏过了门槛，却总在最后一刻被这样告知：他又一次被迫和目标擦肩而过了。这从来都不是谁的错，谁也没办法，谁也帮不上忙。

Marco只能接受，所幸他很早就学会接受这些失望了，他仍然向前看，他已经习惯向前看了，因此不会因为这样就被击倒，只是需要一些时间消化这些情绪。


	13. Chapter 13

2016年的欧洲杯德国队在四分之一决赛阶段再度对上老对手意大利，经历了一场格外峰回路转的点球大战，Toni作为首位点球手稳稳地一举罚进，然而之后德国却罚丢了三颗点球，最后双方破天荒地罚了九轮点球才分出胜负，德国队艰难地挺进半决赛。

那场赛后回到更衣室的Toni手机一开机便收到了Marco的短信，里头只有一个单词。

“半决赛！！！！！！！！！”后面还一口气附上了大概十个emoji，让人眼花缭乱得一瞬间消化不了这么大的信息量。

Toni立刻就笑了。跌宕起伏的比赛过程让体内的肾上腺素一路飙升，情绪亢奋得脑中一片空白，心脏也不受控制地在胸腔狂跳，直到此刻，心中才终于有了点实感。

如果Marco也在，Toni说不定会激动得在更衣室就忍不住直接吻他。

赛后的更衣室实在太吵了，音乐里夹杂着嘈杂的说话声和笑声，一刻也不消停，Toni看了眼时间，大概今晚是暂时没办法打电话给Marco了，他只好先匆匆回复了那条短信，接着便起身走向淋浴间。

欧洲杯也已经接近尾声了。

这一届欧洲杯德国队以在半决赛被法国淘汰出局告终，最后葡萄牙击败法国，拿下冠军。

而经过又一届在电视机前度过的杯赛之后，Marco并没有像期待的那样很快回到赛场上。

这对Marco而言好像已经成为了一个他怎么也绕不出去的怪圈。他的行程安排不断在诊所、理疗室、训练场边循环往复，从七月底开始他就在新闻上读到自己即将能和球队一起合练的消息，然而七月飞快地过去了，八月初他和一样受到伤病困扰的Erik并肩坐在场边，作为观众看着多特蒙德击败拜仁拿下超级杯，接着九月到来。

每个月他一再听说自己很快能回到场上，之后复出计划却又一再地被推迟，到后来，队医和教练也不再讨论他什么时候能够归队了，他们要Marco别着急，眼下最重要的是把伤完全养好，但Marco还是难免感到焦虑。

很长一段时间他连想碰球都不被允许，只能做些轻度的跑步和力量训练，一直等到了九月中，有球训练才终于开始占据他恢复训练的一小部份。比起不存在的康复时间表，这明显让Marco更没有耐心，他想踢球，他需要能够踢球，即便是能颠上几下球都行，然而在康复治疗里他连这件事情都被严格限制，有时候光想到这点都让Marco耐心尽失。

Toni把房门关上时Marco正坐在床边，双脚踩在一颗足球上，低着头像是想什么想得出了神。

在卧房里都不忘摆着足球还真是挺符合Marco的风格，Toni想。他知道Marco多少有些心急了，特别是在甚至都不知道究竟还得缺席多少时间的情况下。新赛季联赛已经过了五轮，皇马和多特蒙德今年的欧冠还被分在同一个小组，Toni却尽可能不和Marco讨论这些事，虽然他知道即使自己不说，Marco八成也是每天没停地关注着。

“现在急着碰球对你可没有半点好处。”Toni在Marco身边坐下时开口评论道。

Marco抬起头看了Toni一眼，Toni原以为Marco会习惯性地皱着眉，不高兴地撇嘴抱怨几句，但是这一回Marco什么也没说，反而蓦地凑近Toni，下一秒便揪着Toni的前襟狠狠吻了过来。

Marco的吻显得急切而浮躁，他们在彼此的口腔里尝到对方信息素的味道，瞬间仿佛点燃了引信一般，让他们发疯地只想渴求更多。Toni扶着Marco的腰，Marco索性靠在他身上，迫不及待地紧搂着Toni深深吻他，两人的唇舌用力交缠，甚至在使劲吮吻对方嘴唇时在接吻的间隙发出淫靡的黏腻水声。

充满渴求的激烈亲吻让Alpha和Omega的信息素气味在空气中像是午后暴雨般一下子暴涨到难以控制的程度，将人当头淋得不辩方位。

即便是在Marco发情期的热潮峰值，Toni仍不免被Marco突如其来的反常热情吓到。两人上次见面还是三月，大半年不见，他光是被Marco这么主动地吻了一会，便气息凌乱了起来，下身也显而易见地有了反应，他忍不住就着他们相拥的姿势往前挺腰，让彼此抬头的性器隔着裤子蹭在一块，两人不约而同地发出了一声呻吟。

Marco受不了这样的刺激，难耐地轻哼出声，又学着Toni的动作往前顶跨，整个人都像是要完全嵌进Toni的怀里。这一切都让Toni的心情异常愉悦，他一边细碎而温柔地吮吻着Marco线条美好的锁骨，一边笑着问：“想我了？”

Marco没有回答，只是把脸埋在Toni的肩窝处，用力呼吸着Toni散发出的Alpha信息素味道，仿佛光是那股气味就能救命似的，身体也紧紧地贴着Toni，發出舒服的喟歎。

Marco的反应已经足够让Toni的好心情维持上好一阵子了。他揉了一下Marco柔软的金发，自顾自地在他耳边说：“嗯，我也想你了。”

Toni一手抱着他，另一手手掌覆在他的臀上情色地又揉又掐，好几次还顺着股沟来来回回地轻轻勾划，Marco也许是被他挑拨得忍不了了，又或者真被发情热潮给逼疯，直接推倒Toni急色地将他的裤子给扒了，然后才半跪在Toni身上脱自己的裤子。Toni一边欣赏Marco在他身上脱衣服的样子，一边还不忘伸手在他紧实的腰腹上逡巡摩挲着点火：“我怎么觉得你愈来愈没耐心了Marco。”

Marco的回应是一把握住Toni已经完全勃起的粗长性器，然后稍稍抬了下腰，让硬挺的前端直接抵在自己身后湿热的穴口，眨了下眼睛明知故问：“你难道不喜欢这样吗？你不喜欢我就不做了。”

Toni难得被Marco说的话噎了一下，他顿了顿，再开口时嗓音不由得有些低哑：“……那倒不是，你还是继续吧。”

他怎么可能不喜欢。

Marco笑了笑，身体向后挪了一下，接着略一抬腰，便急不可耐地对着手里的性器坐了下去。Marco的动作远没有嘴上说的来得熟练，第一次尝试时Toni的阴茎前端撞在他湿得一塌胡涂的臀上，Marco屏着呼吸，调整了下腰臀的角度又急着往下坐。

这下Toni才总算从情欲中回过神来，察觉到Marco的不对劲。此时的Marco显得格外焦躁，尽管Omega的后穴能在性事中自然分泌出体液来润滑，几乎不怎么需要前戏就能直接插入，但Toni和Marco做爱时从来都不这么做。

今晚的Marco表现得实在太心急了，抓着Toni的性器去操自己屁股的动作又急又狠，一副像是焦躁烦闷得无可排解，只能靠做爱来发泄的样子，也许是因为这一次确实伤得太久，又或许是因为别的什么。

适当的发泄有益健康，同为男人Toni也清楚，有时候一场酣畅淋漓的性爱比其他任何发泄管道都还有用，现在的Marco实在也没什么其他的发泄管道了，因此Toni没打算在这时多说什么。

何况如果Marco将自己当作发泄的对象的话，他是不可能会拒绝的。

在性爱面前，没有什么是不能暂且抛诸脑后的。Marco身后不断有透明的体液顺着大腿淌了下来，有些还滴在Toni的腿间，当Marco又一次抬腰往下坐时，这一回总算分毫不差地让Toni早已硬得发疼的性器对准穴口插了进去。跨骑的姿势加上重力的作用让Toni这一下进得很深，几乎一口气插到底，Marco身后甬道瞬间被硕大的阴茎给撑开填满，酥麻的快感伴随着一丝丝不适应的痛楚蓦地自尾椎涌上全身，既酸又涨，Marco顿时被顶得腰都软了，一手撑在Toni下腹勉力维持着平衡，发出又痛又爽的咽泣声。

Toni不由得在心里叹息。他知道现在的Marco八成是听不进劝，也只能由着Marco随他的意思去做。Marco缓过那一阵之后咬了咬牙，便又一刻也等不了地跨骑在Toni身上，后穴夹紧体内那根挺立灼热的阳具，摆动着劲瘦的腰身前前后后地摇晃起来。

Marco倒是很享受这样能被自己一手主导的性爱。憋了这么久，总算感觉到了久违的身心愉悦，他的臀部和Toni的胯部紧密贴合，体内的性器往哪里顶、插得多深全在他的掌握之中，后穴的敏感点不断被硬挺的前端顶弄，整个人也随之上上下下地颠动着，一阵一阵舒服的柔软哼声也随着快感从唇间流泻而出。

“嗯、啊啊啊……”

Toni由下而上地仰视着Marco就这么骑在自己身上胡乱地扭动着腰臀，下腹肌肉的轮廓随着动作而隆起，满脸都是情欲的红晕，眼神迷乱，几绺汗湿的头发贴在额前。这样沉浸在欲望中的Marco让Toni情不自禁地看得有些着迷，他微微屈起双膝，找到施力点之后便抓着Marco的腰向下压，开始小幅度地向上顶跨，顶得Marco忍不住惊喘：“唔……Toni！哈啊……”

Marco不甘心主导权就这么被夺，仍执拗地继续着原本抬腰摆臀的动作，好几次Marco向下坐时Toni正好用力往上顶，粗大的阳具一下子撞到最深，连饱胀的囊袋都啪地撞在Marco臀缝处，引来一阵令人浑身颤栗的快感，他们已经很久没用这个姿势做了，Marco被刺激得只能不断用哭腔发出一些意义不明的短促音节。

Toni一下接着一下地加大动作，这场性事几乎不剩多少温存了，Toni毫不留情地向上耸动着胯部，Marco也配合地一次次扭着腰让他能进得更深，交合的部位湿得要命，随着猛烈抽插操弄的动作响起令人脸红的淫糜水声，到后来Marco骑着Toni往下坐时根本没怎么留意力道和位置，却没想到在一次身体往下坠的同时，粗长的性器竟擦着后穴深处那道被快感刺激得微微敞开的腔口缝隙，借着重力登时便一口气挤了小半截进去。

Marco立刻疼得喊出声音来，甚至被下身传来的强烈痛感逼出了几滴眼泪。Toni立刻察觉到情况不大对，连忙从Marco的身体里退了出来，搂着他的腰忧心忡忡地喊他：“Marco？你怎么样？”

Marco疼得在床上直打滚，一时间根本没空理他。

“Marco，我带你去医院吧，你这个样子——”

“不用了……”Marco仍痛得厉害，但还知道要赶紧出声阻止Toni，因为这种事情上医院未免也太丢脸了，何况他自己清楚方才是怎么回事，只是他没打算和Toni解释。

一般没有被咬开腺体、没有被完全标记的Omega生殖腔是不可能被进入的。

Marco打死也不能向Toni解释“发情期时和Alpha做爱做得太爽，导致生殖腔入口在没有标记的情况下爽得打开，还不小心被插进去”这种低概率的偶发事故。这听上去怎么都像在称赞Toni性能力的天赋异禀，一旦和Toni说了，他恐怕这辈子在对方面前都抬不起头了。

“抱歉，Marco……”Toni对于刚才究竟怎么一回事还浑然不觉，仍然犹豫又担忧地问：“你确定你没事吗？不用去趟医院？”

Marco摆了摆手，一脸轻松地笑：“我没事。你干嘛道歉？又不是你的错，是我自己急色。”

他实在不想跟Toni解释这么多，于是只好自给自足地凑过去，讨好地亲了Toni一下，靠着汲取一点Alpha信息素来安抚自己的本能。他吮吻着Toni的嘴唇，不忘催促道：“继续吧Toni。”

Toni双眉紧蹙，他不喜欢Marco这种一心只想敷衍他的态度：“Marco……”

“我真的没事，Toni。”Marco又一次强调，刻意释放出身上发情期时无比诱人的Omega信息素气味，一边环住Toni的腰，不依不挠地吻他，舌尖煽情地描摹着他的唇瓣，“我还想做。”

尽管Marco无比痛恨信息素的作用，有时候却又偏偏不得不承认，这种直接的本能影响确实无可救药地比什么都还要管用。

Toni叹了口气，却没再多说什么，闭上眼睛认真回应Marco的吻。他的舌尖探了进去，在Marco的下颚轻轻扫过，很快便将Marco吻得忘我，喉间逸出低低的呻吟。然后Toni将他放到床垫上，又在他的腰后塞了个枕头，才缓慢地重新挺进Omega体内。

这一次Toni没有做得太激烈，还时不时地放缓抽插顶弄的动作低头去看Marco的反应，这让Marco感到既难耐又莫名羞耻，浑身发烫。

“Marco。”Toni微喘的低沉嗓音在他耳边喊他，一遍遍喊得Marco心跳加速。Toni在最后几次加快的律动中就这么不断喊着他的名字，直到两人同时射了出来。


	14. Chapter 14

时间过得飞快，他们仍然维持着这种发情期限定，却对两人而言都有些一言难尽的关系。在上次探望完还在家中养伤的Marco之后，回到马德里的Toni旋即和皇马进行了续约的最终谈判——说是谈判，其实大方向上双方早就都说定了，没打算再做变动，只剩下最后一点枝微末节的条款需要确认，之后便能对外宣布、公开签字。

对Toni而言，这是一次堪称无可挑剔的续约。他到了马德里之后这两年一直过得很开心，无论是生活上的还是足球上的，何况这一次皇马还开出了队内顶薪的待遇，在他的合同还有四年才到期的时候提出续约，再再显出十足的诚意。

Toni是认真地希望能履行完这份合同就在皇马退役，他当然知道一直以来信誓旦旦说过想在皇马挂靴的球员多得数不过来，真能做到的却寥寥无几，这里的变数太大了，谁也说不准，但Toni基本还是挺乐观的，既然目前双方对于现况都十分满意，那么Toni唯一能做的就是努力将这个势头维持下去，除此之外他不想杞人忧天，毕竟职业生涯里的种种变数真要降临时，谁也拦不住。两年多前他也一度以为自己还会在拜仁多待上很长一段时间，甚至可能像Philipp那样终老拜仁，但自从加盟皇马之后，他没有一刻后悔过当年选择离开了德国。

最多就是有时候觉得马德里和德国之间的距离还是稍嫌远了点，他又不可能把挂心的人全带到马德里去，这一点有些不方便罢了。

Marco一直等到十月底才如愿恢复了在多特蒙德的全队合练，又过了整整一个月，总算在十一月底的欧冠小组赛打上本赛季的第一场比赛，首发出场；而Toni却在十一月初的联赛受了伤，脚趾骨折，飞了慕尼黑一趟做诊断，打上石膏，原以为至少得休息上两三个月，没想到Toni恢复的情况比想象中好得多，进展神速，只过了一周便拆了石膏，紧接着开始准备恢复训练。

一切顺利的话，说不定两人都能赶上冬歇前最后一场欧冠小组赛，十二月皇马主场对上多特蒙德的比赛。

不过在那之前，他们之间还有点小事得处理。

“嗯，就是这样……呃，我这次的发情期可能会提前不少天，就在我们那场欧冠比赛前几天。”Marco翻着队医今天才发给他的信息素监测报告一边给Toni打电话，有些头疼地说。

虽然他并不是因为发情期提前这件事头疼，但明显Toni将他发愁的声音误解成了另一个意思。

“Marco，该不会是因为上次我们——”

“不是。”Marco赶忙打断他，阻止Toni再继续说下去，“和上次发情期没有关系，Toni，你别担心，队医说可能是因为休息太久，才刚恢复比赛，身体不大适应。”

“……是吗。”Toni的声音听上去感觉不出什么特别的情绪，“那你打算提早来马德里找我吗？”

“不了，那个周末我们还有一场联赛，时间太赶了，而且你最近才刚恢复有球训练，肯定也很忙吧。”Marco尽量轻快地说，“这一次我自己想办法就行了。”

幸好这次Toni很快就同意了他的说法，否则Marco还真不知道该怎么办。

在今年最后一次发情期到来的那一天，他打电话向球队请了一天的假没去训练——光是这样都让不少球迷惶惶不安起来，担心Marco是不是又受了伤，导致球队不得不对外声称他是临时感冒才缺席了训练，身体没什么大碍。

他一个人待在家里，竭力忍耐着体内一波接着一波不断窜起翻涌的强烈热潮，全身发烫，却不想这么快用上抑制剂，在床上蜷着身体躺了大半天，直到手机冷不防地响了起来。

是Toni打来的。

Marco必须承认自己在接起手机的那一刻，心里深处涌现了一种既害怕又期待的情绪，发情期让他的感情变得难以控制，又格外软弱，他不知道Toni会不会用惯常的那种冷静自持的语气告诉自己他现在就在Marco家门外，或许Toni会这么做，又或许这只是Marco心底不敢承认的一厢情愿罢了。

所幸这没有发生。

“……Toni？”

“Marco。”Toni察觉到他声音里的喘息，顿了顿，“你的热潮已经开始了？打过抑制剂了吗？”

“已经开始半天了，我还没打抑制剂……”Marco呻吟了一声，感觉自己的大腿止不住地颤抖，后穴不受控制地一张一缩着，温热的体液奔涌而下，都把他的裤子打湿了。他甚至已经拿不住自己的手机，干脆开了免提后把手机放到一边去。

“我刚刚忽然想到……”Toni的声音还是平平淡淡的，像是在谈论天气一般，“床头柜的抽屉里有我留给你的东西。不如你自己试试看？”

Marco怔了怔，旋即狠狠地咒骂了一声。

Marco这一声骂得格外难听，Toni听见之后却立刻开心地笑了，Marco眼前马上清晰地浮现了Toni那张笑起来乍看十分无害、还带着浅浅酒窝的脸。Toni还不肯放过他似的追问：“你已经看到了？还是用过了？”

Toni上一次离开Marco家之前，在他卧室的床头柜里留了支按摩棒。天知道Toni是怎么办到的，那支按摩棒上居然还神奇地散发出Toni的信息素味道。其实在那之后没几天Marco就发现了，Toni根本没打算藏，想来更不怕被他看见，直接大大方方地摆在床头柜里，Marco第一次看见时便全身臊得慌，都不愿再多看一眼，索性把那支按摩棒推到抽屉深处，眼不见心不烦。

要不是Toni此时打电话来提醒他，他都已经把这件事情给忘得干干凈凈了。

Toni这个恶趣味的大变态，Marco用力在心里腹诽他。

“我特地留的，你难道就不想试试吗？”Toni催促着他，“Marco，你的裤子脱了吗？”

Marco没有回话，但是Toni能听见电话彼端传来一阵窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声响，如今发情期中的Marco已经很难抵挡欲望的诱惑了，而Toni相信自己知道原因，他亲自见证了Marco这段时间以来一点一滴的转变，这个认知不免让Toni心中感到万分满足，嘴角上扬。

“把裤子脱了，Marco，内裤也脱掉，你的内裤根本都湿得能滴出水了。”

Marco忍不住紧咬着自己的下唇，避免让Toni听见他的呻吟声。事实上他光是听Toni这么说了几句便全身彻底兴奋起来了，他的腿间湿答答的全是自己身后流出来的体液，就连前方勃起的性器也硬得一跳一跳的，感觉随便蹭几下床单都能直接射出来。

Toni还不肯善罢甘休，又接着说下去：“摸你自己的屁股，像我平常那样用双手握住你的两边屁股，你的屁股形状很漂亮……然后用力揉，你喜欢被揉屁股的，是不是？”

Marco只能急促地喘息着。他觉得自己此刻羞耻得想死，但身体却不由自主地随着Toni说的每一句话做出反应和动作，遵循着对方下流的指令，根本停不下来。

“你做得很好，Marco，你可以多摸摸你的前面。”

Marco的心里闪过一瞬间的挣扎和抗拒，他不想这样，他不能这么做，这太淫荡了，但是他的身体根本不听使唤。Toni低沉性感的嗓音响起时，他感觉就像是Toni含着自己敏感的耳垂在他耳边说话一样，而Marco无法拒绝。他呜咽了一声，握住腿间饱胀得有些难堪的器官，几乎是迫不及待地圈着硬挺的柱身上上下下套弄起来，他的阴茎顶端也已经渗出了不少前液，成为绝佳的润滑，让他抚慰着自己捋动的动作变得无比顺畅，挺翘的性器被摸得颤巍巍的。

Marco隐隐约约的呻吟声像是隔着一段距离传来的，这非但没有消减半分Toni的兴致，反而让他更加心痒了。他躺在床上半靠着床头，也跟着将左手伸进内裤开始自慰，想象着每一次发情期时Marco柔韧的身体在自己身下的反应，那紧腰翘臀的美好触感，还有Marco在床上被他弄到意乱情迷时双眼半睁半闭的表情，每一个煽情且诱人的细节都让Toni硬得更厉害了，再开口时他的声音也带着微喘：“Marco……接下来把手指插进去，你已经够湿了，稍微扩张下就可以了。”

手指很快地插了进去，一开始Marco还不想插得太快太深，怕声音太响被Toni听见，然而他早已被焦灼的欲望弄得难耐万分，只是这样隔靴搔痒似的抽插根本满足不了他，才索性不管不顾地一口气插了好几根手指进去，疯狂地操着自己湿淋淋的屁股。但这还是不够，手指根本也顶不到体内深处最迫切的那一点，他需要更多更深，需要身体被贯穿的快感，后穴空虚得亟须什么来填满，这种不愠不火的抚慰对于发情期的Omega无异于更大的折磨，他难耐地软着声音喊：“Toni、Toni……唔嗯……”

“不够是吗？”Toni仿佛自言自语地问，Marco在电话的另一头喘息连连，甚至说不出话来，只能使劲点头。Toni停了一下，像在思考似的，“用那个吧，Marco，我特地替你找来的，特地留在你家的，用了会很舒服的，嗯？”

此刻Marco的手指正不断地在自己后穴抽送，努力按压着内壁好得到更多刺激，一边还扭动着身体在床单上胡乱地蹭着，他倒是想起身去找那支按摩棒，但是身体被欲望支配得一刻也停不下来，他几乎是哀求地喊：“Toni……”

Toni像是能读心似的，又或者是从每一次声音的细小变化中听出了端倪，耐心地说：“就一下，Marco，就在床头柜里，很快就能舒服了。”

Marco这才像是被催眠了一般，急吼吼地爬到床边打开了床头柜的抽屉，伸长手臂捞了几下，才捞出那支之前被自己藏得太深的按摩棒，期间急得都发出了难耐的哼声。

等到Marco终于将那支仍带着Toni信息素气味的按摩棒握在手里，Marco第一次荒谬地觉得他光闻到Toni的味道都能射出来。这一次根本不用Toni再说什么，Marco立刻飞快地将那支按摩棒抵在自己的穴口，一边撸动着身前的欲望，一边急不可耐地将那支粗大的按摩棒插进身体里。

Toni急促地喘息着，却仍不忘继续下达指令：“记得把开关打开，Marco，然后把屁股抬高，这样才能插得更深，你喜欢我操到最深的地方，顶着里面磨。”

Marco听话地一一照办了，他的臀部情不自禁地追逐着快感前后摆动，同时加快了手上的动作。

在接下来的几分钟内，他们谁也没再说话，只有此起彼落的凌乱喘气声和控制不住的呻吟，还有按摩棒运转的细微嗡鸣，Marco被那支按摩棒操得几乎都要神志不清了，他紧闭着双眼，下身的反应愈来愈激烈，Toni粗重的喘息声在耳边响起，简直就像是Toni正将自己压在床上使劲操他一样。

Marco渴求地夹紧了颤抖的双腿，被按摩棒插到了深处，粗硬的顶端抵在极其敏感的前列腺上急速震动着，体内汹涌的快感一步步向上攀升，令他头皮发麻，后穴被干得开始不受控制地痉挛，最后他终于被插得呻吟着达到高潮，浓稠白浊的精液射在床单上。

Marcoc还是第一次这样度过发情期。从前没有Toni的那些发情期，他几乎都是靠着自制力和抑制剂去抵抗欲望，一个人强撑着度过，就算自慰也远不及今天这一回的激烈程度，这次鬼迷心窍地被Toni蛊惑，感觉竟比一场真枪实弹的性爱还要累——虽然对于他的发情期出乎意料地有效。Marco气喘吁吁地瘫倒在床上，眼皮沉得都睁不开了，体内的热潮也有缓和下来的趋势，以至于当Toni再度开口说话时，Marco已经意识朦胧得有些半梦半醒。

“Marco，下一次，我……”

Marco迷迷糊糊的嗯了一声，声音明显昏昏欲睡。

“…………不，没什么。”Toni说，“下次见，Marco，晚安。”

Marco也许和Toni道了声晚安，也许没有，他实在累得连一根手指都动不了，一听见Toni那边将通话断了，便懒得再看一眼手机，抱着枕头往旁边滚了一圈趴着就睡了。

好巧不巧，Toni正是在几天后皇马和多特蒙德的欧冠比赛上复出，他和Marco都没有首发，却又都在下半场开始后不久被教练喊去热身。

Toni原本还十分自觉地隔着一小段距离在Marco身后跑步热身，却又不禁眯细双眼，从后方一瞬也不瞬盯着Marco起伏的腰臀曲线看，盯得差点移不开目光，最后实在心痒难耐，忍不住往前快跑几步追了上去，一把搂住Marco的腰便将人往自己身边带，又低声在他耳边喊了一声：“Marco。”

Marco原本还一边小跑着一边关注场上局势看得入神，忽然被人从身后揽进怀里时还一时没反应过来，显得懵懵懂懂的，过了两秒才怔怔地答：“……Toni。”

Toni没有错过Marco的耳朵蓦地发红的那个瞬间。


	15. Chapter 15

和Toni一起度过的发情期次数已经多得Marco数不过来了，他们现在应对这样的情况也格外得心应手，卻不知道这样算是好还是坏。

这次Marco的发情期在国家队打完两场比赛後才在三月结束前几天到来，而且国家队的比赛结束後整整一周才有联赛，两人久违地都被放了两天假，解决了Marco那三个月发作一次的小毛病之后，他们又在酒店房间无所事事地待上一天，一步也没踏出房门，连吃饭都是叫了客房服务直接在房间里解决的。

在一连好几周一周双赛的密集赛程之后，终于难得能这么清闲地放空一整天，感觉还真是前所未有的惬意，惬意得Marco都暂时把又一次趁着国家队集训靠Toni解决自己发情期的罪恶感给抛诸脑后了。

至于Toni，Marco实在摸不清Toni对此是怎么想的，Toni一如往常地表现出根本不需要多做考虑或挣扎的样子，直接一脸坦然地接受了这种安排，说不定Toni还十分正直地觉得自己在国家队向队友伸出援手，日行一善，对球队做出了贡献。

谁知道呢，那不是也挺好的，Marco心不在焉地想着。Toni的右手仍环在他的腰上，Marco靠在Toni的胸膛上侧躺着，被半搂在Toni怀里，两人有一搭没一搭地闲聊，Marco一边低着头饶有兴致地研究Toni左手手臂上的刺青，用手指轻轻抚过那朵绽放得正盛的向日葵。

“你最近几次的发情期是不是周期不大稳定，确定没事吗？”

听见他提起这事，Marco的鼻子皱了一下，随口抱怨道：“没事吧，不过确实挺烦的，队医还问我要不要注射一点仿Alpha人工信息素来调节下，看看能不能稳定一些，呃，不是，我是说……”

Marco这话说完才感觉有些不对，他实在不该和Toni提起这事情的。相处的时间久了，他也清楚Toni做为一个Alpha对于Omega的生理机制所知不多，大概是从前也不怎么关心，这一点在很多情境下十分方便，有些事情Marco干脆提也不提，但这不代表Toni真的就全然被蒙在鼓里了，何况最近Marco总有种Toni变得愈来愈敏锐的感觉。

虽然发情期时Marco在Toni的Alpha信息素和临时标记的帮助下能够度过最难受的热潮峰值，但临时标记的效用毕竟比不上完全标记，如果度过发情期后的Omega体内信息素浓度还是过高，最好的办法还是找个Alpha，或者像队医说的，注射一点仿Alpha人工信息素，这种药物和抑制剂的功用不同，不能用在发情期，但能够稍微调节发情期之外Omega平时的信息素浓度，也让发情期周期相对稳定下来。

然而这种话一旦和Toni说了，等于是间接告诉Toni他们之间的临时标记还不够强，或是Toni的Alpha信息素对Marco还是不够，无论是哪一种，听上去都十分伤Alpha自尊，这事Marco心里还是有数的。

此刻的Marco悔得简直想把自己的舌头给咬下来，他最近在Toni面前真是太松懈了，这不是什么好现象。

果然不出Marco所料，Toni听见他的话，立刻对这个建议嗤之以鼻地笑了一声：“哈，用人工信息素？那还不如让我直接标记你。”

Toni说的当然是完全标记。

Marco早猜到Toni会这么说，然而这比注射人工信息素的提议还要不切实际，何况他在最初就和Toni解释过了，他不可能让Alpha标记他的。因此Marco甚至都懒得搭理他，当即不给面子地趴在Toni身上翻了个白眼。Toni自然看到了，不满地翻身过来，反压到Marco的身上搔他的痒：“这有什么不好的？”

Marco怕痒怕得要命，被他弄得在床上不断扭动着身体想闪躲，却因为被Toni压着没法完全躲开，只能一边躲一边被搔得直笑，呼吸间都是两人信息素交融在一起的味道，柔软得像一团棉花糖，甜得人心都软了。

Toni压着他，Marco腺体散发出的信息素气味好闻得要命，柑橘的香味成熟而甜美，让Toni情不自禁地贴着他的后颈反复磨蹭，一边刻意释放出自己的Alpha信息素一边笑着问：“让我标记有什么不好？嗯？”

Marco被他蹭得身体不由得有些僵，便故作嫌棄地推他，想把人从身上推开：“你的信息素味道熏到我了Toni。”

“你明明很喜欢。”Toni低下头来在他脸颊上就是一个响吻，不死心地继续说：“上次发情期都还没到，闻到我的信息素味道就直接进入热潮期了。你就老实承认吧，Marco，不用觉得不好意思，我不会笑你的。”

Toni细碎的吻一路沿着Marco的五官轮廓落下，最终蜻蜓点水地掠过Marco的唇瓣，又轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖，语气罕见地变得极其温柔，简直像是劝诱一般地低声说：“会对你好，嗯？”

……这有点太多了，即便Toni说的都是事实，但这无论是对自己，还是对两人的关系而言都太多了，Marco想，心里没来由地又酸又慌，但又不想泄漏出异样，只好硬着头皮干巴巴地应了一声：“是吗。”

Toni听见他的回答顿了顿，像是被当头浇了一大桶冷水，眼里的笑意也瞬间敛了下去，然后定定地瞅着Marco看了好一会，才说：“嗯。我对你不好吗？”

“……你对我挺好的，你帮了我很多，Toni。”

Toni垂下了眼睛。

下一秒，他的嘴唇在Marco的颊上又温柔地碰了一下，柔软得像是一根羽毛在搔他的痒，直痒到人心尖上。

然后Toni松手放开他，又重新老实躺回床上去。

“既然这样，”Toni过了好一会才又开口，“那你也帮我个忙吧，Marco。我的基金会六月有场慈善募捐晚宴，帮我宣传下？”

“当然没问题。”Toni主动换了话题明显让Marco松了一口气，很快地跟着笑了，一口答应，“怎么做？”

Toni伸手去拿了自己的手机，低着头想把基金会的晚宴宣传找出来给Marco看。

Marco盯着Toni专注的侧脸盯得有些出神。他在这条路上不断重蹈覆辙，却好像已经很难有再回头的机会。他一直以来都觉得和Toni一起待着特别舒服，Toni像是一簇安静燃烧的火焰一般，平稳而不张扬，却从来也没有什么能削减他的半分热度，让人格外安心。

但最近几次发情期以来，他和Toni之间好像在不知不觉间变得复杂起来，一切早已完全超出了Marco的控制，Marco常常有种自己一不小心就会被这样的Toni给灼伤的错觉，弄得他心慌意乱。

原本他们之间的界线是存在的，只是不知道从什么时候开始那条线变得模糊难辨，让人抓不准份际、让人轻易就被表象给蒙蔽。Marco一再暗中提醒自己，却又一再经不起诱惑地沉沦下去，没完没了。


	16. Chapter 16

就在Marco又一次接受了Toni的临时标记不到两周後，四月时Toni回到了慕尼黑，第一轮的欧冠四分之一决赛皇马客场对上拜仁，让他有了故地重游的机会。在熟悉的场地、面对曾经共事过的队友和教练，这种机会可不是每个赛季都能碰上的，在讲解战术的赛前准备上队友还开玩笑，说这场比赛简直和Toni的主场没有两样了。

对此Toni不置可否。他在拜仁度过了六年，之后才到了马德里，那些记忆自然不是那么容易就能忘掉的，在比赛前一天最后一次的踩场训练结束时Toni想。安联球场内部虽然有些改变，不过都只是些例行按着每个赛季球员阵容变化的装饰摆设，无论是球场内部的动线还是更衣室都仍是Toni记忆里的那个模样。

他们结束训练后回到酒店时，Toni下意识抬头看了下时间，想到多特蒙德今年也踢进了四分之一决赛，而且比赛就安排在今天，说不定待会他还能开电视看一会，Marco先前受了点肌肉撕裂的伤，但恢复情况不错，说是这场比赛可能有机会上场。

Luka和Gareth走在他身边，他们三人一起经过酒店前台，按了电梯正要上楼回房间，忽然不远处传来一阵嘈杂的人声，Toni漫不经心地往声音来源看了一眼，电视前坐在沙发上的几个人正对着大屏幕上的新闻议论纷纷。

原本Toni是不怎么在意的，还事不关己地继续听着Luka和Gareth闲聊，然而他们和电视墙离得太近，电视传来的德语播报声又让Toni下意识地多听进了几句，在几个关键字掠过耳边时，他不由得皱起眉头，被心头霎时闪现的不安情绪驱使着匆匆走了过去，隔着几步的距离眯细眼睛去看屏幕上的新闻。

“Toni？” Gareth在他身后好奇地喊了一声，但Toni一时无暇回应。

电视屏幕上的新闻标题以及一旁的跑马灯不断地围绕着才刚发生的事件更新，一条比一条来得耸动。

**多特蒙德与摩纳哥欧冠比赛推迟进行**

**多特蒙德大巴前往球场的道路上遭遇爆炸事件**

**一名球员及一名警员在爆炸袭击中受伤**

Toni蓦地觉得有些呼吸困难，一颗心像是被狠狠揪住了似的，他连忙从口袋里掏出手机来，这时电梯叮地一声到了，Luka见他神色着急，他们又听不懂电视上的德语新闻报些什么，按住电梯关心问道：“Toni，发生什么事了？”

“刚刚出了点事，我还不清楚具体情况——你们先上楼吧，我得打个电话。”

Luka了然地点点头，没有马上仔细追问。这里毕竟是Toni的老地盘，万一真发生了什么事，Toni肯定也比他们这些外国人还有办法，于是他只能安慰地拍了下Toni的肩膀，便和Gareth一起走进电梯离开了。

Toni握着手机，一刻都等不及地直接拨了电话过去，电话响了几声，每响一声Toni都觉得自己一颗心又下沉几分，等到电话终于接通，他立刻着急地开口：“Marco？”

“……Toni。”

听见Marco的声音，Toni虽然稍稍放心了些，却直觉Marco的声音不大对劲，紧接着又心急如焚地问道：“我刚刚才听说，大巴爆炸的事情，你现在在哪里？还好吗？”

“我没事Toni，我的座位离爆炸的地方有段距离，只是Marc、Marc他的手……”Marco的声音听上去显得有些慌乱，“他的手被炸伤了，玻璃碎片刺进他的手里，满手都是血，现在人还在医院……”

“Marco，”Toni不得不叫了一声他的名字打断他，一边抓着手机直接往外走，想避开周围的人找个僻静处说话，“Marco，你不要急。有什么我能帮你做的吗？我现在人就在慕尼黑，我可以过去一趟。”

“…………不，我没事。”Toni一本正经地抛出这么疯狂的提议，反而让Marco稍稍镇定下来了，只是语速仍比往常来得急促，“你明天还有场欧冠比赛要踢，Toni，而且我们明天也得补赛——”

“明天补赛！？”Toni不可置信地重复，眉头一下子皱得死紧，音量也不自觉地拔高，引来一个正好经过的酒店工作人员的侧目，探询的眼神让Toni无比烦躁，只得继续往外走到酒店花园里没有人的角落，才忍不住怒气冲冲地道：“这是怎么回事，谁做的决定？为什么非得急着明天让你们补赛不可？”

“我去找了球队高层谈，队里现在根本没有人有心情顾得上比赛，Matthias吓得要命，爆炸前他就坐在Marc后面和他说话……我是真的想替他们多争取一点时间，就算只是再多几天都行。”

“这不是你的错，Marco。”Toni很快地说，几乎都要按捺不住自己的情绪，“那些人简直是脑袋进水了。今晚才发生了这种事，明天就要你们装做什么也没发生过似的去踢一场欧冠淘汰赛？这样么做太草率也太冷血了，那些人到底把球员当成什么了？他们以为球员都是毫无感觉的机器吗？”

“我去找他们谈的时候，才知道球队高层早就答应UEFA明晚重赛了，他们还跟我说，如果有人觉得自己上不了场，可以和教练说，可以不上场。但不应该是这样的，Toni，我们根本没有谁觉得自己目前的状态适合比赛，明明现在所有人的情绪都糟糕透顶，可我们别无选择，甚至连一丁点讨论的余地都没有，我不知道为什么会这样……”

Marco已经说不下去了。

那个晚上Toni一个人在酒店大厅外的花园里站了很久，夜风有些凉，他无意识地将手机握在手里翻来覆去地转着。原本他们预计明天踢完欧冠的比赛当晚就会紧接着飞回马德里了，何况这周周末皇马还有场和巴塞隆纳的联赛，万众瞩目的西班牙国家德比。

Toni在心里将这些道理从头到尾好好想了一遍，想得格外明白而透彻，然而左思右想到了最后，他终究还是沉不住气地买了一张机票，明晚比赛结束后从直接从慕尼黑出发去杜塞道夫。

其实他这么做，说到底还是为了自己。踢满全场比赛后Toni在凌晨时分风尘仆仆地抵达多特蒙德，站在Marco家门外打电话给他的时候心想。Marco睡意朦胧的嗓音过了好半会才从电话那端传来：“Toni？”

“Marco，我现在在你家门外。”

Marco怔了怔，原本还揉着眼睛的手也顿住了，反应过来自己不是在做梦的那一刻，马上跳下了床跑到楼下去给Toni开门。

“Toni，你怎么——”Marco还没说完，还站在门口的Toni已经张开手臂抱住了他。

“我很担心你，Marco。”Toni紧紧地将他搂在怀里，温暖的嘴唇擦过他的耳廓，耳边响起的嗓音听上去显得格外低沉。

Marco再熟悉不过的Alpha气息铺天盖地罩了下来，将两人包围。距离他们的临时标记才不到两周，Toni身上那股橄榄味的清香中仍揉杂着属于自己信息素的柑橘气味，这让Marco情不自禁地轻轻叹息了一声。

无论是两人信息素融合在一起的香气也好，还是标记过的Alpha出乎意料地出现在他面前的事实也罢，眼前的一切都让Marco安心得眼眶有些发热，心里暖得要命。

夜已经很深了，万籁俱静，月光皎洁而明亮地悄然洒落在他们肩上，恍然像是还在梦中。

“我……”Marco原本想拍拍他，想轻声安慰说Toni我没事，然而才发了一个音，便觉得喉咙仿佛被什么梗着一样，说不下去了。

Toni的怀抱太温暖，他根本舍不得放开。

Marco只能疲惫地闭上双眼，忍不住伸手努力想将Toni抱得更紧，像是生怕随时可能失去他似的。


	17. Chapter 17

大概五月中旬的时候Mario跑来Marco家玩，彼时联赛已经进行到这个赛季的倒数第二轮，没有太大悬念了，只剩下五月底的德国杯决赛——多特蒙德刚刚在德国杯半决赛艰难地逆转淘汰了拜仁，一解去年德国杯决赛点球大战失利的恶气，接下来决赛迎战法兰克福，他们的赢面很大。

Mario瘫在Marco家的沙发上发懒，一边看着手机，一边伸手推了推Marco的肩膀问道：“Marco，反正今年夏天联合会杯我们不必去，要不要下个月底一起去哪里度假？我挑了几个地方，你看下有没有兴趣。”

经历了一个漫长的赛季，他们身上都难免有些伤病困扰，何况联合会杯并不是特别受到瞩目的杯赛，而Jogi这次也老早就说了，这次联合会杯他打算让国家队的主力球员尽量多休息，另外多招些相对缺乏国际大赛经验的年轻球员去历练下，也算是提前为明年同样在俄罗斯举行的世界杯练兵。

其实Jogi原本倒是想带Marco去联合会杯的，Marco因伤一连错过了三年前的世界杯和去年的欧洲杯，算算也有五年没有参加这样的大型国际杯赛了，只是Marco过去这几年的夏歇确实也都因为伤病的关系没法好好休息，于是Jogi和Oliver打了几通电话问过Marco和多特蒙德的意愿，最终决定让Marco趁着赛季结束的空档好好休息，毕竟谁都知道，他们的重头戏还是明年的世界杯。

至于已经连续参加过世界杯和欧洲杯的Mario和Toni就更不用说了。

Mario其实是挺高兴今年能够好好休息的，只是不由得也有些感叹，短短几年前他们还是德国队横空出世的年轻新星，没想到时间过得这么快，马上就得给那些更加崭新的星星们腾位子了。

Marco斜着身子看了一眼Mario递过来的手机，各式各样的度假方案，看着确实挺让人心动的。

唯一的问题是，他的发情期快到了。如果没有意外，正好就是Mario想一起去度假的那几天，这让Marco心里忍不住踌躇了一下。

然而他万万没想到，下一刻Mario居然主动提起了这件事：“我们还可以找个Alpha来3P，怎么样？你的发情期不是快到了吗。

Marco控制不住地用力咳嗽一声，差点没把刚喝下去的那口水喷出来。Mario万分嫌弃地皱着一张脸看他：“你能不能不要老是表现得那么纯情啊Marco，好恶心。”

作为Omega，虽然Mario一样因为考虑到作为足球员的职业生涯而拒绝被永久标记，但和Marco比起来，Mario是个彻头彻尾的实用享乐主义者。用抑制剂太他妈难受了，能不用就不用，有Alpha时就该物尽其用，他也不是特别在意是哪个Alpha，反正顺眼就够了。

Mario年纪比Marco小了三岁，但在这件事上的阅历显而易见地要远远丰富得多了，当他几年前得知同为Omega的Marco这些年是怎么度过发情期的，惊恐得下巴都要掉了，从此他便时不时地怂恿着Marco去找个Alpha试试，又常常看热闹不嫌事大地给Marco洗脑灌输各种有关Alpha与Omega之间不得不说的故事，至于其中有多少是市井传闻，有多少是Mario自己的亲身经历，那就不得而知了。

Marco至今也没让Mario知道他和Toni之间的那点事。这太难启齿了，何况Mario和Toni关系不错，光想象Mario要是知道自己两个朋友兼多年队友搞在一起的表情，Marco就浑身不自在。

Mario还当他的Marco还是从前的那个Marco，忍不住又把头靠到Marco的肩膀上鼓吹道：“Marco，你还这么年轻，实在没必要和自己过不去，找个Alpha有什么不好的啊？”

……如果我需要找Alpha何必和你去度假，Marco只敢在心里这么抱怨。而且既然今年夏天他们都不必打杯赛，没有意外的话，Toni多半会来多特蒙德找他。

下一秒Marco回过神来，却猛地被自己的这个想法吓了一大跳。

他这个想法实在理所当然得可怕，简直是想都没想就自动将Toni默认为自己生活中的一部份，这绝对不是什么好现象。Marco心知肚明，如今的自己在发情期确实太过依赖Toni了，而且这个症状明显正逐渐恶化扩散到发情期之外的时候，让他进退失据。

他想起自己前几年就和Mario在夏天一起去过迪拜度假，感觉挺好的，而且两个人在一起，他也能少胡思乱想一些。

Marco轻轻拍了下Mario的脑门，事先将底线声明：“发情期和Alpha的提议就算了，你明知道我做不到。”Mario被拍得不高兴地噘了下嘴，Marco看得不禁笑了，才接着说：“不过度假听上去不错，我会带着抑制剂，你自己也记得带上。”

六月初的欧冠决赛过后，Toni的赛季才终于结束。在决赛后的下一周周末原本还有场德国对圣马力诺的世界杯预选赛，不过联合会杯在即，Jogi直接给主力球员们都放了假，带着一队的新晋年轻球员练兵去了，因此Toni早在几个月前就在这场预选赛的前一晚安排了在科隆的基金会慈善募捐晚宴，晚宴结束后，Toni提前通电话和Marco打了声招呼，在科隆过了一夜，隔天一大早便搭了火车去多特蒙德找他。

Marco开车到车站接他，一边打开车门进到车里，一边免不了有些担心地问：“我说你这几个月这么频繁地往多特蒙德跑真的没问题吗？”

Toni不以为意地挑了下眉：“我既没翘训练也没错过比赛，还拿了冠军。”

Marco听他这么说不禁笑了，他真是喜欢Toni平淡语气里那种隐隐的自负，仿佛就算要从天上摘下星星对Toni而言都不是难事。

“连续第二个欧冠冠军，再加上西甲冠军，恭喜你。”

Marco倾身过去抱了他一下，他是真的打从心里替Toni高兴，放眼当今的德国足坛，成就能够和Toni比肩的现役球员实在寥寥无几了。

“今年你也有份不是吗，”Toni也微笑起来，“德国杯冠军，恭喜。”

他当然知道这是Marco第一个重大杯赛的冠军，甚至还在晋级过程中淘汰了眼中钉似的拜仁，这个冠军对Marco的意义自然不言而喻。

Marco不免有些惊讶地眨了眨眼睛：“我还以为你只顾得上看你弟的比赛，都不怎么关心德甲球队的比赛了。”

Toni耸了耸肩，将话说得理直气壮：“那当然要看比赛的是谁。”没等Marco说话，他伸手轻轻捏了捏Marco的手指，认真地接着说：“我们也可以一起拿冠军，而且很快就有机会了，明年一定要一起去世界杯。”

Marco心中一动，回握住他的手应了一声：“嗯，会的。”

车程不远，他们很快回到Marco家，Marco让Toni先在自己家门口下车，一个人停车去了，Toni则从口袋里掏出钥匙，轻车熟路地打开门——钥匙是不到一年前Marco给的。这几个月来Toni在Marco发情期之外的时间还来了四次，第一次到Marco家门都已经是半夜了，Marco还得从床上爬起来给他开门，索性把备份钥匙给了Toni一份，虽然上一次Toni从慕尼黑飞来找他时因为太匆忙了没带上，还是大半夜地把Marco给叫起来了。

事实上去年Toni第一次来之前Marco只知道Ton是去科隆办了点基金会的事情，当天才临时打了通电话说要来。

“Marco，”电话那头除了Toni的声音之外，还传来一些嘈杂的人声，“我现在人在科隆的基金会，接下来可能还会在德国待上一两天……如果我今晚去找你的话方便吗？”

Marco想了想，随即爽快地答应了：“行啊，我这几天都在家，你什么时候到？”

这时Marco听见那边有人过来叫了Toni一声，Toni连忙应了两句，再对着Marco说话时显得匆忙了些：“Marco？抱歉，我这里的事情办完就过去，可能时间会有点晚，我尽快……”

Marco了然地嗯了一声：“好，反正我这两天也没什么事，你别跟我客气。你到了再给我打个电话吧，我给你开门。”

“行。”Toni笑了，这时又有人喊Toni，Marco听他实在忙得分身乏术，便要Toni先去忙，然后挂掉了电话。

Marco此前不晓得Toni要来，自然也不清楚Toni来做什么，一直到当晚Toni进了自己家门，他才终于想起来要问，总不可能是Toni在科隆订不到酒店来他家蹭床睡吧？

Toni没有正面回答，只是一边将外套脱下来挂好，一边轻描淡写地道：“换我发情期到了需要解决，不行吗？”

Marco被噎了一下：“……哦，倒没什么不行。”

等到他下一秒反应过来，又被Toni这句话逗得乐得不行，也没多想什么，忍不住就开口调戏他：“哎Toni，你发情期到了怎么也不跟我说一声，咱们互惠互利啊。”

“怎么个互惠互利法？”

Marco觉得Toni垂着眼睛浅浅笑开的表情真是又可爱又性感得要命，乍看像是还有几分腼腆，看得Marco心痒不已，于是情不自禁地凑了过去，在他微微颤抖的眼睫毛上亲了一下。

他一手抱着Toni，另一手也没闲着，不老实地向下探到Toni的T恤下摆直接滑了进去：“就这么个互惠互利法……”

Marco的手掌贴着Toni紧实的腹肌来回摩挲着，像是很满意那一处的手感似的，Toni被他撩得气息都不稳了，低下头定定地看着他。

Marco就着室内暖色的黄光和Toni对视，Toni眨眼时映在他眼里的光也跟着闪闪烁烁的，像是碧蓝的海水倒映着明净月光。

Toni今晚心情肯定很好。无来由地，Marco就是知道。

这个样子的Toni让Marco喜欢得一颗心都软了。

“你看怎么样？”Marco有些讨好地仰着头问。

Toni挑了下眉，装出一副认真思考的模样，惹得Marco不悦地轻轻咬了一下他的下巴。

“骗你的。”Toni笑着说，“这样挺好的。”说完，便低下头来吻了Marco，吻得极尽缠绵而缱绻。


	18. Chapter 18

那一晚过后，隔天清晨Marco睡醒后才猛然反应过来：他居然就这么糊里糊涂地在发情期之外和Toni上床了，如果说之前几次发情期在热潮结束后又趁机掩耳盗铃地多做几次能假装不算的话，这一次还真是毫无借口了。

冲动是魔鬼，习惯是撒旦，Marco苦恼地捂住自己的眼睛，他已经太习惯看到Toni就下意识地想将对方扒光往床上带了。

只是这么一来，他和Toni之间也就成了货真价实的炮友关系了，Marco无法确定这样是不是更好，也许他应该高兴的，Toni帮了他很多忙，如果Toni有这方面的需求，他实在没有拒绝的理由。

何况Marco不想也不能否认，和Toni上床的感觉实在很好，若要他说得坦白点，实在好过头了。其实从最初在伯纳乌球场那一次Marco就这么觉得了，即便那次发情期纯属意外，但他们的身体的确契合得要命，连任何磨合都是多余的，有时候到了一种连Marco都害怕的程度：没有完全标记都这么爽了，如果真的被完全标记了会不会爽死在床上啊？

然后下一秒他马上吓得用力甩头，努力想把这个完全不靠谱的念头抛诸脑后。

然而凡事有一就有二，于是下一次、下下一次Toni出现在自己家门来找他时，Marco心里根本连一丝拒绝的念头也没有。上一次Toni在多特蒙德大巴爆炸后隔天夜里毫无预警地出现在Marco家门前，他当下只有满心纯粹的温暖和喜悦，恨不得能把Toni留下来多住上几天。

那次Toni在他家过了一夜，隔天傍晚就搭飞机回马德里去了。尽管事后脑袋冷静下来的Marco忍不住猜想，Toni很可能只是因为临时标记的时间太近，又被大巴爆炸的事情过度刺激了Alpha对Omega的保护欲本能，才会那样不管不顾地连夜飞来找他。

这不表示Marco质疑Toni对他的关心，无论如何，即使他们没有临时标记的连结，他们也仍是很好的朋友，这一点毋庸置疑。

只是Marco太清楚临时标记自己之后的Toni是什么样子的，或者说，一个临时标记了Omega的Alpha是什么样子的。

上一次发情期两人关于永久标记的小小矛盾仍让Marco心有余悸，Marco唯恐他和Toni哪次发情期当真脑袋一热，就在荷尔蒙的影响下草率地把完全标记也做了。他和Toni的关系变得愈来愈难以厘清，而他和Toni都有责任。

Marco甚至觉得从一开始就是自己的责任更大一些。

呸，色令智昏。

因此Marco决心至少下一次发情期要趁着和Mario去度假的机会避开Toni，他实在不能再这么依赖Toni了，太危险了，他们最近走得太近，亟需分开来各自让脑子冷静一下。

即使只是徒劳的垂死挣扎，他也得尽力挣扎这么一下，是不是？

Marco将这件事想得顺理成章。

时间还早，他们进门时Marco看了一眼墙上的钟，早上九点半，他走进厨房一边随口问了一声：“吃过早餐了吗Toni。”

“还没。”

“那我随便弄点什么？麦片行吗？”

“行。”

Marco打开冰箱去找麦片和牛奶，短暂地思考了两秒，又拿了两颗蛋出来打算煎个蛋。平底锅里响起啪滋啪滋的声音时Toni从Marco的身后靠了过来，下巴抵在他的肩窝，双手自然而然地搂在Marco的腰间，胸膛的热度贴在他的背脊上，恍然像是撒娇的温存，这让Marco不禁暗暗想笑。

油加得太多了，Marco垂下眼睛看着星星点点往平底锅外飞溅的油渍在心里想，他的手肘往后推了一下Toni想让他避开：“Toni，我在煎蛋，你去外头等着就行了。”

Toni分明听见了，却只是意味不明地应了一声，脚步连动也没动一下，反而不断低下头去吻Marco的脖颈，还一边释放着自己的Alpha信息素，橄榄味的气息闻上去有些香得过分了。

哦，是这样吗。

Marco心中再清楚不过，自己再过两周不到的时间就要发情了，只是不是现在，但信息素的味道还是无可避免地变得浓郁起来，大概在Alpha面前就像是赤裸裸的勾引。

他最近这段时间在Toni面前已经松懈得都不怎么用Beta香水或是信息素阻隔剂掩盖自己的信息素气味了，然而每次Toni凑过来亲他的后颈、表现出像是对Omega的腺体很感兴趣的样子时，还是让Marco难免打从心里感到浑身不自在起来，但他什么也不能说。

他果然是太自私了。

所幸这种磨人的姿势没有持续太久，Marco关了火，接过Toni递来的盘子去盛刚煎好的蛋，转过身时Toni趁隙在他唇边偷亲了一下，Marco抿着嘴笑了笑，不过是一个吻，无伤大雅，他也不会放在心上。

两人在餐桌前面对面地坐下，今天的天气不错，窗外天光正亮，俨然是个美好的早晨，崭新的一天正要开始。

原本早餐时的气氛诚然也都是很好的，直到Toni问起Marco下一次发情期周期的事情，Marco答非所问地道：“哦对了，我月底那一周打算和Mario去度假。”

Toni手上的动作一滞。

“……为什么？”

“联合会杯我们都不参加，趁夏训前一起去度个假。Mario看好了几个地方，都挺不错的样子。”Marco轻描淡写地说，他原本还想开口问下Toni夏天的度假计划，没想到Toni根本没给他机会，又很快地追问：“那一周不是你的发情期吗？”

Marco皱了下眉，总觉得Toni的语气有些咄咄逼人，这让他不大舒服，仍耐着性子解释道：“嗯，不过没事，我还能用抑制剂嘛，没问题的。”

“你没问题。”Toni重复道，Marco却不确定这是陈述句还是疑问句，“那我呢？”

“什么意思？Toni，你今天是怎么了——”

“你明明可以事先跟我商量的，Marco。”Toni直接打断了他，一个字一个字缓缓地像是从牙关迸出来一样，显得格外慑人，“但是在这之前你连想都没想过，是不是？如果我没有问起，你是不是都没打算要跟我说一声？你和Mario去度假，然后靠他帮你度过发情期？”

Marco根本没预料到Toni的反应会这么大，一下子被逼问得慌了手脚，急道：“Mario是一个——”Marco原本差点脱口说出“Mario是一个Omega”，幸好话说到一半猛地警醒过来，将自己的说辞给改了，“——朋友。Mario是我的朋友。我跟他一起去度假有什么不行的？”

“朋友。”Toni又一次毫无感情地重复道，“那我是什么？也是朋友？”

Marco被他问得有些难堪，却还是强撑着回答：“是，Toni，你也是朋友。当初和我这样说的不是你吗？”

“我是能和你上床，还能帮你解决发情期的朋友。”这实在太荒谬了，Toni不由得冷笑一声，“你还要这样自欺欺人到什么时候？Marco？”

Marco被他一连串嘲讽一般的反问激得也有些不耐烦了，沉下脸道：“你想说什么，不妨直说，Toni，我不知道你这些话到底是什么意思。”

Toni只是沉默地深深看了Marco一眼。

“好，你和Mario去度假吧。”Toni过了好一会才终于平静下来，重新开口，“但是在那之前，要让我完全标记你。”

“……你疯了，Toni。”

“我没在开玩笑。”Toni深邃的眼眸里目光炯炯，紧盯着Marco不放，像是打算就这么一路看到Marco的心里去。

如果他真能看见Marco的心就好了。

“我喜欢你，Marco。我不可能眼睁睁看我喜欢的人在发情期去和别的男人一起度假、一起度过发情期，出双入对，还假装什么也没发生。”

Marco垂下头来，不想去看Toni现在的表情，几乎是央求的语气：“Toni，这两年也不是每一次我的发情期我们都在一起，你非得因为这次我和Mario去度假跟我吵吗？”

“一次是去年欧洲杯，另一次是因为我受伤了，正在恢复训练准备复出，而你不想提早去马德里找我。”Toni记得清清楚楚，但他知道这已经不是重点了，正如他知道现在也不是和Marco谈这件事的最佳时机，Toni此刻心中不无后悔，但他已经没办法回头了。他将话音转柔，尝试好好地和Marco将道理说个明白，“Marco你还是没弄明白，我不是因为Mario的事情生气。你对我们之间究竟是怎么想的？”

Toni自认还没有缺乏自信到要因为Marco只是和Mario去度假就这样大动肝火的程度——自己因为Mario在Marco那里享有的特殊待遇而心生嫉妒是一回事，但他对Mario没什么意见，甚至Toni和Mario的关系还能称得上挺不错的。何况说得直接点，如果Mario和Marco之间真能有什么，那也轮不到自己什么事了。

然而Marco选择在发情期时招呼也不打一声地另行安排，方才甚至直接忽略了自己第一次挑明了说喜欢他的话，在Toni看来，这已经足够说明Marco的态度了。

“……Toni，我们维持现在这样子不好吗？”

Toni这下真被他给气笑了，这一回再开口时用词也难免失控地变得更加凌厉：“我们现在什么样子？我算着你的发情期，想尽办法在你发情前去找你，替你解决需求，还生怕让人知道的这个样子？维持这个不上不下的样子直到你退役，好去另外找个真心相爱的Alpha完全标记？你把我当成什么了，Marco？”

Toni这样莫须有的指控让Marco的火气也腾地上来了，怒道：“我告诉过你，我不可能找Alpha完全标记的！”

“…………你不是不可能，”Toni反驳，语气冷得仿佛能把人给冻住，“你只是不够喜欢我，所以无法信任我。我知道你在怕什么，Marco，你这是在给自己留后路，被我标记对你而言是冒险，不是退路。”

因此Marco只允许Toni临时标记他，被Toni完全标记这件事即便Toni曾提起过一次，Marco大概压根就没有考虑过，尽管完全标记对于像Marco这样的Omega足球员而言基本上有益无害——前提是Omega选择建立完全标记的Alpha是个能维持长期稳定关系的对象，否则这对Omega的处境而言只会更加艰难，无论后果是做手术解除标记，或是在已经被完全标记的情况下使用抑制剂，这唯二的选项对Omega身体的伤害都要比在未被标记时服用抑制剂大得多了。

Toni又继续说：“我喜欢你，但你连听都不想听。说到底，这两年来你从来就没有信过我，是不是？”

Marco像是被他的话刺伤了似的呼吸一滞，望着他呐呐地张嘴像是想辩解些什么，最终却还是没有回话，收回了视线，两人之间又陷入了沉默。

Toni瞬间死心了。

他其实一直都清楚，Marco在本质上和自己是很像的，认定了什么事情就难以回头，而在这方面Marco的脾气要比他还倔得多。

Toni对这样的Marco从来也没有什么办法。

他站起身来，将最后几句话说得异常温柔而缓慢：“Marco，你要知道，不是谁的喜欢都能在这么毫无回应的情况下一直持续下去的，至少我做不到。”

他抱着仅剩的一点希望站在原地等了几秒，几乎是毫无意外地没有听到只字片语的回应，像是Marco对他方才所说的那些话全然无动于衷似的。

Toni不由得感觉胸腔有些隐隐作痛。

他知道Marco未必没有一点点喜欢自己，而Toni这两年来也就差没有将喜欢说出口了，Marco不可能全然没有察觉，却还是选择一再地自欺欺人，将Toni搁置在乐于助人的朋友的位置，也许到了后来，对Marco而言朋友的成分少了，变得只剩下炮友这一层关系了。

Toni小心翼翼地将自己的喜欢藏着掖着度过了两年无法说出口，只因为一旦说出口，这就是一翻两瞪眼的事情，而Toni实在没有自信Marco会选择自己，或者说，Marco不曾给过Toni足够的自信去相信Marco有可能选择自己。

Marco一再表现出不愿过于依赖他的样子，好几次在发情期前向Toni反覆强调自己一个人也没有问题。从一开始在伯纳乌球场，到后来在国家队那一次抑制剂过期，Marco都只是因为万不得已、因为他迄今锲而不舍地追在Marco身后，才没有拒绝他的临时标记，这让Toni一直没能下定决心去赌一把。

他的Marco就好像一颗闪闪发光的璀璨宝石一般，两年来Toni怎么也舍不得放开。他也一直一厢情愿地以为只要他将一颗宝石紧紧攥在手心里，只要捂热了就会成为自己的，事到如今才总算认清现实，这样的一颗宝石是不可能成为谁的所有物的。

至少不可能成为他的。

其实这根本不是Marco的错，在此之前，他一直以来也心甘情愿。

只是Toni已经没有办法再这么继续下去了。

Marco也就是不那么喜欢他罢了。

几个月前Marco给的备份钥匙被他叩地一声搁在桌上，Toni离开前的声音像是被放凉的开水一样缺乏温度：“Marco，没事的话，我们以后不要再私下见面了。”

话一说完，像是一刻也待不下去似的，Toni头也不回地迈着大步走出了Marco家门。


	19. Chapter 19

最后Marco仍是和Mario去度了假，只是事先给Mario打了个电话，要他把度假的行程延后到自己的发情期之后，一个人过完发情期才和Mario去了两人一起挑的希腊小岛度了几天假。

之后多特蒙德迎来新帅，夏训开始，他们回到多特蒙德和球队会合，转眼新的一个赛季揭幕，他们很快地将精力全心全意地投入到一场接着一场的比赛里，为着新赛季目标努力不懈。

多特蒙德的理疗师在赛季初替他按摩小腿时随口闲聊地问：“Marco，夏天假期过得怎么样？去哪里度假了吗？”

Marco笑着回答：“挺好的，我和Mario一起去希腊玩了几天，那里的海真的很美啊，人也很友善，还没什么人认识我们。”

唯一美中不足的大概是在那之前他因为假期安排和临时标记了两年的Alpha大吵一架，Mario心想。最初答应和Mario去度假时他根本没想过这会对Toni造成什么影响，虽然Toni确实是促使他答应和Mario一起去度假的因素之一。

时间一刻不停地向前走，从来也不会为了谁而驻足。

九月的时候Marco因为伤病的缘故没有入选国家队，到了这个月下旬Marco发情期时，Toni果然如预料中地连一条信息也没有发来——倒不如说，自从六月初两人在多特蒙德不欢而散的那个早晨之后，他们之间就彻底断了联系，一干二净得连一点多余的痕迹也不剩，仿佛这两年什么也没有发生过。

Marco一个人在空荡荡的家里煎熬了整整一天，到后来难受得在床上直打滚，他已经是靠着抑制剂才能勉强撑过上一次发情期，这次除非真的撑不过去，实在不想在短期内这么频繁地用上抑制剂。

等到那天夜晚的热潮又一次袭来，霎时间让他眼前发黑，他才终于不得不将抽屉里的抑制剂翻了出来。

Marco看了一眼手里的抑制剂，又仔细地看了下抑制剂上标示着的日期，然后摇了摇头，熟练地将针头对准自己的静脉注射进去。

一瞬间的刺痛感竟让Marco有种自虐般的救赎感，他终于忍不住自觉荒谬地笑出声来。

他真喜欢这样的Toni，一旦下定决心了就能斩钉截铁，毫不犹豫。

那个早晨和Toni的争执发生得太快太仓促，说实话他和Toni的情绪都不大稳定，面对Toni的忽然爆发Marco根本措手不及，千头万绪的想法在他脑中乱糟糟地搅成一团。事后他独自沉默地想了很久，试图把紊乱的思绪仔细厘清，他不明白为什么他和Toni会走到这一步，然而冷静下来回头想想，似乎他们也别无他法了，他们这样的结局其实很早就注定了。

Marco远比自己想象得还要镇定地接受了这个结论，就好像过去几年他终究还是能平静地接受了Mario、Lewy，还有Mats的离开一样。他毕竟不是那种缺了Alpha就会寻死觅活的Omega，事实上Marco也不觉得有哪个Omega球员是这样的，诚然作为Omega他们有着一些无可否认的弱点，但在Alpha占了主流的足球圈立足不易，他们也因此比谁都早学会怎么为足球、为自己的梦想而变得顽强，学会逼迫自己做出取舍。

他不能被Toni标记。他并非完全不相信Toni，恰恰相反，若是Marco不相信Toni，根本不可能和Toni这样不清不楚地过了两年，由着信息素和一次又一次的暂时标记逐渐扭曲了他们两人之间的关系。

只是他和Toni之间早就变得太复杂了，追根究柢，如果Marco不是Omega，或许他还敢为了Toni放手去赌一赌，然而正因为Marco是Omega而Toni是Alpha，他们之间受到信息素和本能牵制的成分太大，如果他真的接受了Toni的完全标记，那就再也没有回头的路了，无论是为了Toni还是为了自己，Marco都不能这么一错再错下去。

Marco相信Toni只是因为一时被信息素影响才说喜欢他，或者说，信息素的影响让Toni误以为自己是真心喜欢Marco的。

Marco在最初就做错了，他们两人却都在这段错误的关系里一步步地愈发沉沦，难以自拔，而他和Toni之间到后来种种难以言明的伤心和失望也全然源自于此，倘若Marco还放任让这一切演变为一个完全标记，那就太过分了，那么做才叫自欺欺人。

Toni两度和他提起完全标记的事情，但都被Marco拒绝了。Toni在受到信息素影响的当下想和他完全标记结合是一回事，但是在那之后呢？信息素和临时标记为他们营造出了一个过于美好的梦境，将这段关系里两人一直不曾面对的现实阻绝在外，令人不由自主地耽溺其中，然而他们总有一天都必须清醒过来，而Marco不希望Toni在最终意识到真相之后反悔，甚至回过头来恨他，Marco知道自己无论如何都承受不了这个，若是当真走到那一步，届时他恐怕只有去做手术解除标记一途了。

他实在赌不起。

Toni是那种敢拿一切去赌、不害怕失去的人，一旦瞄准了什么便势在必得，仿佛没有什么事是他得不到的，然而Marco并不是像Toni那样的人，2014年的冬天当他问起Toni在西班牙的生活时他就再清楚不过了，Toni敢于承担风险，是那种为了胜利能毅然决然离开德国在异国重新开始全新生活的人，而Marco不是，他也并不想成为那样的人。

他不能像Toni那样单纯为了追求胜利、追求所谓更远大的目标就冒着失去所拥有一切的风险行事，特别是那些他作为一个Omega拼尽全力好不容易才拥有的，足球，多特蒙德，这些东西让他能够勇敢起来，已经成了Marco骨血的一部份，他根本没有办法想象自己失去了这些会变成什么样子。

因此哪怕天平的另一端摆着的是Marco再想要的事情他也没有办法，这很公平，何况人生哪能有事事如愿的呢。

Marco选择了足球，他也只能选择足球了。

之前是自己太自私、太贪心了，而Toni又实在太好、太诱人了，他才一直无法果断做出抉择，说到底，这一切都是他的错。

如果他和Toni当初没有——Marco犹豫了一下，很快又笑着摇摇头把这个想法抛诸脑后了。他从来就不是那种会因为害怕受伤而放弃上场踢球，害怕伤心所以不投入真心的人。

虽然他确实无可避免地一点一点变得更加保守起来，下意识地学会了该怎么自我保护，以免自己当真输得一无所有。

其实他和Toni也不过是回到了原点。他们也许偶尔还会作为对手在球员通道说上几句话、作为国家队队友在集训基地里一起训练，或者是时不时地从自己的经纪人那听说有关对方的寥寥几句近况，但也就是这样了，Toni不再需要百忙之中为了Marco的发情期大老远地跑来多特蒙德，Marco不再需要因为自己可恨的Omega本能而反复纠结于他究竟该不该存着那点私心接受对方的善意。

他们之间还是简单点得好。

真可笑，Marco忍不住心想。他们终究是离得太远了，身心的距离都是，当脱离了信息素的影响，当临时标记终于彻底失效，他们之间便什么也不剩了，一切戛然而止，他便再也不能痴心妄想觉得Toni还会继续喜欢自己了。

只是不知道Toni会不会后悔因为一时受到信息素影响，开口说喜欢他。

幸好现在清醒过来也还不算太迟。

幸好他们还能够清醒过来。


	20. Chapter 20

赛季开始之后时间过得飞快，很快到了十月初，德国天气已经挺冷了，特别是今年，Marco从九月底开始就忍不住趴在沙发上频频去摸家里的暖气片，在心中反复挣扎着今年该不该这么早就开暖气，最后还是作罢，老老实实地往身上多加几件衣服。

现在西班牙大概还很暖和吧，Marco有些心不在焉地想。Mesut去了伦敦之后还是常常叨念着马德里的阳光，就连Toni那样在北方出生长大的人一提到马德里的天气也总是弯着眉眼一副如鱼得水的惬意表情。

Marco现在已经可以毫无心理障碍地去想Toni的事情了，甚至比过去两年里的任何一刻都还要坦荡，毕竟他们不再有任何私下的关系了，他就在心里想想，反正既不犯法也不碍着谁，更不须担心自己的态度或想法会对两人之间再产生一丝一毫的影响，这让Marco心中有种未成年饮酒似的痛快。

就在这样自觉稳定的心态下，Marco在十月初的时候重新入选了国家队，准备踢最后两场世界杯预选赛，去争明年在俄罗斯的世界杯参赛资格。其实这对德国队来说不是什么大事，他们是卫冕冠军不说，此前八场预选赛全胜的战绩也足够让不少其他为了参赛资格伤透脑筋的国家钦羡万分了。

比起参赛资格，其他国家大概都只看得见德国队预选赛惊人的连胜，但是Marco和Toni在踢完这次第一场击败北爱尔兰的比赛后都不约而同地在采访里提到，有些事情还是和2014年的那支德国队不大一样了。他们最近连着好几场的比赛都有失球，能够零封对手的场次屈指可数，这明显并非偶然，也不只是Manu长时间受伤缺席的缘故，整体而言，德国队在各个位置上几乎都还没有达到2014年世界杯前的状态。

所幸现在只是十月，距离世界杯还有八个月的时间，他们还有机会将自己调整回该有的状态。到明年六月，他们每一个人都必须带着巅峰状态去世界杯。

这段时间当然还发生了一些赛场下不为人知的故事。

Marco这次到法兰克福参加国家队的集训，时隔整整四个月再一次见到Toni是在第一天正式训练开始前，Toni这一回从马德里飞回来报到得晚，两人第一时间没在酒店里碰上。

作为多年国家队队友加上让人难以启齿的前任炮友关系，两人再见面的场景既没有一丝烟硝味也缺乏戏剧性。

这很好，他们都是职业球员，他们肯定能把这处理得妥当而得宜。

训练场更衣室里的人还不多，Toni走向属于自己的那个位置时无可避免地经过Marco身边，两人的眼神短暂地隔空交会，Toni脸上没什么特别的表情，十分普通地朝Marco点了下头算是打了招呼，三两下换上训练服，又匆匆地出去热身了，两人的位置之间隔着几个人，因此也没能在更衣室里说上话。

更衣室里其他队友还在三三两两地闲聊，Marco却觉得自己身边出奇安静，像是瞬间陷入了无人的异世界一般，他有些愣神地坐了好一会，直到坐在身边的Mesut走到他面前轻轻拍了拍他的脸：“Marco，想什么呢你？换好衣服就出去训练了。”

Marco含糊地应了一声，跟着Mesut走了出去，期间Mesut奇怪地看了他一眼：“你没事吧？我怎么觉得你看起来怪怪的。”

Marco想都没想，矢口否认：“我没事。”

说完，他像是逃避一样地往前小跑了两步去盘草地上的球，又在原地颠了几下球，最后用脚后跟颠了一下，将球往回踢给Mesut。

Mesut笑了，赶紧追上来接他的传球，也就没再多追问什么，这让Marco多少松了一口气，Mesut实在太敏锐了，Marco难免有些忐忑。

训练开始后，Marco在跑圈之前还是没忍住偷偷瞄了不远处和Miro说话说得正欢的Toni一眼。

类似的情境在接下来的数天内发生了几遍，训练中Toni不经意岔开的眼神，餐桌上两人恰好错开的座位，其实都不是什么值得特别大惊小怪的事情，Marco也不禁暗暗唾弃自己特意留心这种小事的行为，这怎么看都太小家子气了。

明明当其他队友在场的时候Toni还是表现得和往常一样，几个人围着小圈子的闲聊里该和Marco说话时Toni也是一副稀松平常的态度，没什么异样，偶尔还会随口开几句玩笑。

直到对北爱尔兰比赛后隔天的恢复训练，一次两两分组时Toni稍嫌刻意地从离得更近的Marco身边走开，往前跑了几步笑着去喊Thomas。

“Thomas，我们一组。”

Thomas闻声回过头来，看见是Toni，马上大大咧咧地笑了，一只手臂自然地搭到Toni肩上：“行啊。”

Marco这才如梦初醒地反应过来。

Toni只是尽量避开和Marco单独相处互动的场合，仅此而已。

原来如此，Toni这是在和自己冷战，Marco后知后觉地在心里下了结论。

真不愧是Toni，连和人冷战都做得这么滴水不漏，他作为当事人直到现在才察觉，这让Marco几乎都有些佩服了。

Marco原以为自己不会怎么受到影响，他原以为自己过去这四个月已经将心态调整得足以面对Toni的任何情绪，这一次他肯定能处理得比他们在多特蒙德那次来得好——却唯独没想过Toni会像这样彻底对他视若无睹，而这远远比他想象的来得难受得多。

从前的Toni会和他斗嘴，会凉凉地说些仿佛事不关己的话，但是到了最后，Toni总不会晾着他不管，Toni会一边说着损人的话一边嘴角上扬地凑过来吻他。

若不是这样，Marco自己都没有意识到，似乎只要Toni不主动靠近，他们之间便立刻显而易见地拉开了距离，一拍两散。Toni在国家队理所当然地和那些在拜仁踢球的队友更加熟稔，而Marco过去两年生怕两人的关系露馅，甚至会时不时地主动避嫌，何况他明显和Mario还有Mesut的关系更好，导致他和Toni两人很难被想到一起去，看上去就只是两个关系不咸不淡的国家队队友。

也许Toni的本意根本也不是和他冷战，Marco心想。无论如何，Toni这么做是正确的，倘若他们两人都是真心想摆脱过去，摆脱他们之间那点Alpha和Omega的事情，这么做是最好的。

毕竟最初的时候Toni根本不知道他是个Omega。这么说来，其实Toni一直都是信息不对称下的受害者。Toni一无所知地陷入了Omega信息素的陷阱，甚至因而产生喜欢上自己的错觉，Marco对此心怀歉疚，Toni已经帮了他这么多，他真的不能再害Toni了。

他们早该从这种荒谬的错误中抽身了。

然而Marco却又不合时宜地想起四个月前，Toni坐在他身边的副驾驶座，笑着轻轻捏他的手指，说明年要一起去世界杯，要一起拿冠军。

他坐在更衣室的长椅上，有些受不了地捂着自己的眼睛。

他们已经确定拿到世界杯的参赛资格了，至今九场预选赛全胜。Toni还会记得当时和他说过的话吗？这个约定还能算数吗，即使他们只是作为国家队队友？


	21. Chapter 21

大概是Marco的脸色看上去实在太差，加上这次集训几天下来Marco都不大对劲，那场恢复训练结束后，更衣室就坐在他隔壁的Mesut终于看不下去了，晚餐之后直接拖着Marco到自己房间联机打FIFA，原本Marco是不想去的，但他确实需要转换下心情，何况和Mesut打FIFA极具挑战性，Mesut在这方面堪称翘楚，能够打败Mesut都算是能在球队里吹嘘上几天的事情了。

“时间不早了，就打一个小时。”Marco信誓旦旦地说着，一边拿起了手柄。

打了两局之后，斜倚在沙发另一端的Mesut忽然若无其事地开口：“所以说，你为什么心情不好啊？你前段时间看上去不是都挺滋润的，这是失恋了？”

Marco被他的话吓得手一抖，操纵着的球员一个没留神，把球给带丢了。“……Mesut你找我来到底是想关心我还是只想问八卦。”

Mesut一点也没跟他客气，抓准他的失误把球断下后立刻发动进攻，想也没想地理直气壮回答：“两者都有，当然还是关心你多一些。”

那就是同时也想探听八卦的意思了。Marco在心里翻了个白眼，沉痛反省自己的误交损友。

Mesut见他没说话，又自顾自地追问：“所以说，你是看上哪家幸运的Beta了？”

Marco愣了愣，不由得有些惊讶地眨了眨眼睛：“为什么是Beta啊？”

“难道你想过要找个Omega还是Alpha在一起吗？你不会爱上Omega和你不会爱上Alpha基本上是一个道理。”

“什么意思？”

Mesut耸耸肩反问：“我直说的话你会生气吗？”

“那你还是别说了。”

这一次Mesut照例直接把他给无视了：“说你讨厌Alpha也不对，你和Alpha都玩得挺好的……倒不如说，你太努力想证明作为Omega的自己和Alpha之间没有区别了。作为队友，在职业足球里你大概是一个Alpha球员所能想象的最好的Omega了。”Mesut笑了一下，又接着说下去：“但也就是那样了，正因为你潜意识里太过在意Alpha和Omega的区别，才会这样想尽办法证明你没有哪里不如Alpha。”

不得不说，Mesut这次说的话确实让Marco有些不服气了，撇着嘴反驳：“你的意思难道是我作为Omega就得乖乖承认我天生不如Alpha？Mesut，我的人生不是那样的，否则我现在也不会坐在这里了。”

Mesut摇了摇头：“我当然不是那个意思，Marco，你别急着激动，Omega不可能是限制你的原因，但你搞错我的重点了，作为球员你这么做当然没问题，但是下了球场，你不能把这个态度也带到私人关系里。”

他说到这里顿了顿，又接着平铺直叙地评论道：“你想忽视个人作为Alpha或是Omega的特质，但其实你愈想忽视就愈是在意，这让你没有办法好好地将Alpha或是Omega视作伴侣的选项，尤其是Alpha，要让你在感情上毫无芥蒂地信任一个Alpha太难了，你根本都把他们当做异类了。”

Marco身上充满了矛盾。他在这个Alpha占了绝大多数的圈子里这么多年，但旁人无论是作为队友或是对手，都很难察觉到Marco其实是个Omega的事实，Marco一点也不避讳各种和Alpha的肢体接触或冲突，这一点Marco和Mario倒是很像的，Mesut当年还差点以为他俩是BB恋，但后来便自然而然地逐渐发现两人的不同，Mario坦然接受了自己作为Omega的特质，以及和Alpha相互吸引的事实，Marco却偏偏想不开，时时要和他的Omega本能作斗争，顽固得简直像不和自己争出个胜负不罢休似的。

倘若有哪个Alpha真心爱上这样的Marco，后果恐怕会万分惨烈，Mesut没将这句话说出口。为了Marco好，也为了这个潜在的Alpha受害者好，Mesut确信让Marco去找个Beta才是最稳健的双赢策略——不过当然不是自己，他在心里补充。

何况他相信Marco首先就跨不过自己心中那个坎，坦然地和去和一个Alpha谈恋爱。

Marco过了老半天都没说话，他们在沉默中又打了几局，到后来Marco已经明显连打游戏都心不在焉了，Mesut分神看了他一眼，趁着自己操纵的队伍庆祝进球的空档问了一声：“哎，怎么不说话？不会真的生气了吧？Marco？”

“不，我没生气，怎么可能因为这样就生气。”Marco很快地笑着说，之后迟疑了一会，才老实承认道：“我只是在想你刚才说的话。”

“然后？”

“我觉得Mesut你退役后可以考虑去从事性别教育。”

Mesut瞪了他一眼，觉得自己刚才简直是在对牛弹琴，Marco忍不住又笑出声：“好好好，我开玩笑的，Mesut。”他的最后几句话忽地变得有些小声，倒像是自言自语一样，“我没有那么想过，但是我真的……我不知道。”

Mesut愣了愣，分外敏锐地从他的话里嗅到一丝不对劲，蓦然抬高双眉，眼睛放光地惊呼：“等等，Marco，你这次的对象不会真是个Alpha吧！？”

Marco不想说谎骗Mesut，但也不想在这个话题再深入谈下去，他抿着嘴唇摇了摇头，避重就轻地答道：“反正也已经结束了。”

Mesut从他的声音里听出几分决绝的固执，心下暗觉不妙，万万没想到自己方才的话还真的一语成谶，正要开口劝他，Marco格外烦躁地低头匆匆看了他的手机一眼，下一秒瞪大眼睛，不可置信地大喊了一声：“Mesut！！！”

“干、干嘛？”

“不是说了只打一小时吗！现在都几点了！我靠，要是被发现我们联机打游戏打这么晚不被骂死才怪……我得走了！”

Mesut一脸无辜：“我又不是故意的……”像是要证明他的清白似的，Mesut甚至主动将自己的手机递到Marco面前给他看：“我忘了给手机调时差，你看，我的时间还是伦敦时区，慢了一个小时，你不说我都没注意。”

回德国集训都将近一周了还过伦敦时间，你他妈逗我呢。看他这副熟练的样子，就知道他平时没少用这个借口招摇撞骗，Marco在心里想。他恶狠狠地瞪了面上毫无悔意的Mesut一眼，没打算再和他瞎扯多说，起身离开了。

时间确实已经很晚了。然而当Marco回到房间在床上躺下时，却始终辗转反侧，他仍在想Mesut方才对自己的评价，Marco并不觉得Mesut说的完全正确，平时他们每天在媒体上接受的揣测和批评已经是家常便饭了，他是什么样子的，终究还是只有自己最了解，但Mesut说他不相信Alpha的话还是不免让他心烦意乱。

“说到底，这两年来你从来就没有信过我，是不是？”

Marco的耳边仿佛响起那天早晨Toni对他说的话，声音听上去罕见地消沉，Marco记忆里Toni的声音从来不是这样的，但当时他甚至不敢去看Toni的表情。

整整四个月之后，Marco还是不禁感到一阵心如刀绞。

他不是不相信Toni，他怎么可能不相信Toni，他只是…………只是什么呢？

Marco一夜难眠。

隔天早上国家队要到下午才有比赛前一天的踩场训练，其余都是自由时间，用餐时间也因此相对弹性。Toni起得挺早，在餐厅里坐了一阵子之后，才刚下楼的Mats看见餐厅里只有Toni一个人，大大方方走了过来，指了指Toni同桌的另外几个位置：“早啊Toni，能坐你旁边吗？待会大概Mario和Marco也会下来。”

Toni跟着说了声早，点点头道：“当然行。”

Mats提到Marco的名字也没在Toni心里掀起多大的波澜，反正他都快吃完了，和Marco同桌最多也就是彼此道声早安的事情。

这对Toni而言是件相对不那么棘手的事。

Mats伸手过来拿了块面包，一边开口解释：“Marco应该是睡晚了，Mario去叫他。”

“嗯。”Toni不知道他还能做什么评论，只是单纯地应了一声，主要是让Mats知道自己听见他说话了。

没过多久，Mario一个人下楼了，他走进餐厅一屁股便坐到Mats身边，给自己倒了杯牛奶。

“Marco还在睡？”

“他身体不大舒服，早餐就不下来吃了。”

Mats只顾着低头看自己的手机，心不在焉地随口关心了一句：“没事吧？该不会是发情期要到了？”

Toni不由得皱了下眉。他没记错的话，Marco的发情期应该已经过去几周了，但是他和Marco已经四个月没有私下联系，不能确定Marco是不是最近发情期周期又乱了，他甚至不愿意去思考Marco最近两次发情期是如何度过的。

大概是Toni的表情看上去太过五味杂陈，Mario在一阵尴尬的沉默里泄愤似地从桌下狠狠踩了Mats一脚。

Mats原本还浑然不觉，被踩得莫名其妙，抬起头来正要和Mario理论，却在顺着Mario的视线看向坐在对面的Toni后一愣，终于猛地惊觉，自己刚才似乎说溜嘴了，Marco是Omega这件事，连在多特蒙德也就和他关系特别好的Mario还有Mats这个前任队长知道。

Mario怒气冲冲地瞪了他一眼：“就你他妈话多。”

Mats这才亡羊补牢地看着同桌的Toni，挣扎着开口试图挽救自己方才无意间铸下的大错：“呃，那个，我说Toni啊……”

“没事，”Toni回过神来，平静地说，“我不会说出去的，而且Marco的事情我之前就知道了。”

只是无论如何，这都已经跟他没有关系了。

所幸Mats和Mario都没有再追问他是怎么知道Marco是Omega的，Toni心想，不免为自己方才的一时口快感到有些难堪。Marco的发情期也好，Marco是Omega的事情也罢，都不该和他再有任何关系了，他也实在没有资格再多说什么。


	22. Chapter 22

德国队的最后一场世界杯预选赛以在主场5:1大胜阿塞拜疆作结，作为卫冕冠军挟着十场预选赛全胜的惊人战绩进入世界杯32强之列，一切看上去都按着他们所期望的那样进行，一帆风顺。

在国家队的最后两天，Mesut锲而不舍地围在Marco身边转，竭力旁敲侧击，想从他口中探出一点口风，然而Marco像是铁了心对这件事闭口不谈，Mesut探问的话要不是被他装傻蒙混过去就是直接被他给无视了。

Marco如果只是不想跟他说的话那还不要紧，Mesut心想，他担心的是他那天晚上对Marco说的话适得其反，让Marco一徑地又陷入他原本那套奇葩脑回路的恶性循环里。

Mesut直到离开酒店前往机场回伦敦前仍放不下心，又一次走到Marco面前认真地提醒他：“Marco，你自己好好想想，喜欢还是不喜欢，这种事情没有那么难的，和是Alpha还是Omega也没有关系。”

Marco笑得一脸轻松，倒像是Mesut这几天过于大惊小怪了：“我真的没事，Mesut，你别那么紧张，真出了什么事我肯定也能处理好的。我们下次见？”

“……嗯，下次见。”

Mesut实在是想错了，但是Marco也懒得再多做解释。他怎么可能不明白自己的心意，只是追根究底，他和Toni之间的问题根本也和他清楚自己的心意与否无关，至少Marco是这么认为的，若是两人关系里只需要认清自己的感情就足够，那么这个世上也不会有那么多凄苦悱恻的情歌了。

到了十二月，Marco已经几乎完全重新习惯了必须一个人度过的发情期了。2017年对他而言是个充满剧烈跌宕起伏的一年，无论在球场上或是场外的生活都是。

希望2018年能够变得更好。Marco看着窗外漫天的皑皑白雪在心里想着，日子一天接着一天地揭过去，新的一年在转眼之间降临。

三月初时，Marco和多特蒙德终于把续约的谈判圆满结束，谈判结束后没多久双方便签字并对外宣布了，把Marco原本在多特蒙德2019年到期的合约续到了2023年。

这一次比起三年前还要容易得多，尽管Marco心里再清楚不过，这很可能是他球员职业生涯的最后一次重大合同了，之后他就得开始认真打算退役之后的安排，但做下这个决定对于Marco并不是太困难的事情，他在这个城市出生长大，即便他过去不能一直在多特蒙德踢球，他的球员生涯也始终与多特蒙德紧密相连，他在威斯特法伦球场亲眼见证过这支球队的璀璨辉煌与绝望低谷，倾尽他所有的感情和信仰，因此没有办法再为多特蒙德之外的任何一支球队付出同样的感情。

对Marco而言，转会去其他球队也许拿冠军会容易得许多，如果他说自己不想要冠军，那肯定是骗人的，他很贪心，想要很多很多个冠军，愈多愈好，然而当Marco想象着那样的画面时，没有一个比起和多特蒙德一起拿到冠军还要更激动人心，如果不是多特蒙德，那就没有意义了。

Marco知道他这么做也许在很多人眼里看上去很傻，比如Toni，Toni是那种为了自我提升能够毅然决然地抛下其他事物不断向前的人，Marco也完全能够理解，只是他从来就不是那样的人，而在这个决定里，能够做主的只有他自己。

他能理解Toni，就像当Mario和Mats在多特蒙德待了那么多年之后去了拜仁时他也一样能够理解，只是他不会做出那样的选择。

至于Toni能不能理解自己，那早就不在Marco考虑的范围里了，这一次续约Marco甚至从头到尾也没和Toni提过一句。他想起Toni三年前在他转会传闻正盛时一再说这事应该让Marco自己决定，其他人谁也不该多说什么，但最终Marco决定续约后，Toni过了段时间还是忍不住私下和他说了句，你应该去更大的俱乐部踢球，那里才有更大的舞台。

Toni会有他的想法，Marco当然也有自己的，即使他知道当时Toni也是一心为了他好。

其实他们从一开始就不适合，勉强不来也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情。

何况他和Toni早就结束了。

过去十个月以来Marco大概想了一百条他和Toni不应该在一起的理由来给自己洗脑，说服自己放下。

他只是还需要一些时间，就像他需要一些时间跨过伤病的那道坎一样。

除此之外，还有更多需要Marco全神贯注的事情。比如伤病后的复出，今年他说什么也不想再错过世界杯了；比如多特蒙德，这个赛季球队里的情绪显得分外动荡不安，并且直接反映在他们的战绩上，从下半程刚开始时的联赛积分来看，他们连想保住欧冠资格都有些艰难，除了拜仁依旧以十多分的积分差距稳坐榜首之外，前五名的其他几支球队连续好几个月都以一两分甚至是净胜球的差距在积分榜上厮杀，到了三月，多特蒙德才在这样艰难的情势下勉强在欧冠区稳住了阵脚。

Toni那边也是差不多的情况，尽管在欧冠上又一次顺利晋级，皇马这个赛季在联赛方面的表现称不上理想，几度在欧冠资格的排名边缘徘徊。

现在去想挑战巴萨的榜首地位实在太遥远了，赛季结束前皇马在联赛的现实目标是保住欧冠资格，Toni在一次联赛输球后的采访里耸了耸肩，实话实说。

三月底时，国家队在杜塞道夫集训，准备接下来分别对阵西班牙和巴西的友谊赛，这也是他们五月底启程前往南蒂罗尔备战世界杯前的最后一次集训了。

Toni在杜塞道夫下飞机时忽然意识到，自己过去几年的三月似乎总是往杜塞道夫机场跑，尽管大多时候真正的目的地是附近的科隆或是多特蒙德。或许也不只是三月，他曾经有段时间发了疯一样隔三差五地在马德里和北威州之间往返，只是如今的他已经没有理由再继续这么做了。

撇开和Marco的事情不论，能回到德国在国家队集训这件事还是让Toni很高兴的，他在国家队已经有将近十年的时间，又作为核心成员在上一届世界杯夺冠，国家队在他心中的特殊地位不言而喻。除此之外，国家队集训也是他难得能够见到其他联赛的队友和熟悉故人的机会，这一次他回来，便先私下和Miro一起在外头吃了顿饭叙旧。

Toni打从德甲首秀开始就和Miro是队友了，两人在拜仁和国家队做了多年队友，私下也挺聊得来，一直保持着联系。后来Miro退役，直接被Jogi邀请进了教练组做助教，虽然教练资格倒是今年初才考过的。

德国队现任教练组和足协的合同即将在世界杯后到期，目前正在谈续约的事，不过Miro很早就决定不会在德国足协继续工作了，拜仁那边的人来和他谈了几次，大概能腾出个位置给Miro做青年队的主教练，恰恰是Miro现阶段想做的。

Toni和Miro一开始的话题大概就围着这些打转，聊完这些，Miro若有所思地看着Toni沉默了片刻，蓦地话锋一转，开口问道：“你和Marco是分手了？”

Toni被他这个问题冷不防吓了一大跳。Miro还是一点也没变，总能杀个人措手不及，他知道Miro会这么问肯定是知道些什么了，想装傻隐瞒也没用。他过了几秒才从惊吓中缓过来，没什么情绪地道：“我们本来也没在一起。”

Miro听见他的回答不由得叹了口气。

他从来都不觉得队里同时存在Alpha和Omega球员是什么问题，作为职业球员若是连这点事都处理不好，那也别说想取得成功了，当然他也清楚，总有一些时候，球员之间相处久了，会有些超出队友的感情，那也不完全限于Alpha和Omega，只是过去这么多年，一代接着一代的球员，他看过的太多了，最终有好结局的又太少了。

Toni和Marco一直以来在这件事上都不像是需要人操心的球员，Toni从以前就挺少年老成，Marco更是表现得像个彻头彻尾的Beta，对这方面无知无觉似的，Miro还是当上助教之后才知道Marco是Omega的事情，这已经够他惊讶了，后来又意外发现Toni和Marco两个人居然搅到一起，一头栽进Miro从前就不看好的感情坑里，他简直是始料未及。

然而他看最近两年集训时Marco发情期都没用上抑制剂，才刚放心下来，一心以为Marco这下是找到固定的Alpha伴侣，和Toni完全标记结合了，如果是那样的话，他肯定会替两人高兴的。

但他做梦也没想到，这次集训Marco才刚抵达酒店，第一件事就是透过自己主动申请了抑制剂。

抑制剂用多了毕竟对身体不好，Marco的职业生涯相对于他的能力而言已经够多舛了，还要看他这样受到Omega生理条件的限制，自己看了也不忍心。

不过这也和Toni无关了。

现在Miro倒希望两人不曾完全标记，否则接下来种种应对措施对于Marco身体的伤害恐怕难以想象。

“算了，那我就当之后还是需要照常替Marco准备抑制剂了，我会和队医说一声的。”Miro知道他这样是管得太宽了，但还是忍不住担忧地敦嘱眼前小了自己十二岁的Alpha：“Toni，队里知道Marco是Omega的人不多，不管你们之前发生了什么，你以后还是要尽量多帮着他点。”

他相信以Toni的个性和为人，即便和Marco分手了，这点事还是靠得住的。谁知道Toni听见他的话呆了一下，怔怔地说不出话来，再开口时，回答完全将重点摆偏了：“…………Marco的抑制剂不都是他自己准备的？”

Miro对Toni的反应不甚满意地皱了下眉：“既然是来国家队集训，需要的用药当然是国家队准备，配合在国家队的饮食和训练规划。不只是Marco，只要国家队招进Omega队员，集训期间的抑制剂和信息素监控都是由国家队负责的，怎么可能让球员自己准备？”

Toni一下子彻底懵了。

国家队给Omega球员准备的抑制剂绝对、绝对不可能是过期的，国家队的队医和工作人员不可能犯下这种错。

——为什么三年前的那个晚上Marco要骗他？Marco一直以来想对他隐瞒的究竟是什么？

Toni明显心绪大乱，Miro这下也看出了Toni的脸色不对劲，事实上从自己今晚提起Marco时Toni的态度就开始有些动摇了。Miro稍微回想了下两人方才的对话，想起Toni方才突兀的问句，猛地觉得有些不妙。

Toni不是Omega，不知道国家队负责Omega球员的抑制剂和信息素监控也实属正常：既然用不着，对此缺乏意识也无可厚非。然而相反地，若是Toni先前一心以为Marco此前在国家队集训时的抑制剂都是Marco自己准备的，十有八九是Marco告诉Toni的，换言之，Marco希望Toni这么认为。

Miro霎时感到有些棘手，现在的年轻人还真是……

他赶紧轻轻拍了下Toni喊他：“Toni。”

Toni下意识地抬眼看他，Miro能清楚看见他眼神里的无措和慌乱。

“Toni，我不能代替Marco回答什么，我只能说，自从国家队有Omega球员之后，集训期间这方面的准备一直是国家队负责的，这从我进国家队之前就是如此，已经很多年了，这一点你必须知道。但是具体到底发生了什么事，如果这对你而言很重要，那你还是得找Marco问清楚，别胡思乱想，也别随便下定论，否则这对你们两人都不公平。”

“……好。”Toni的回答显得有些迟滞，“我会和Marco谈的，谢谢你，Miro。”

Miro稍稍放下心来，才打趣道：“可别在训练里，至少别在我还在队里的时候，我实在不想听Oliver跟我抱怨又得替谁在媒体上收拾烂摊子。”

Toni不服气地撇了下嘴：“我才不会。”


	23. Chapter 23

即便Miro叮嘱要自己别胡思乱想，和Miro那顿饭后回到酒店的Toni仍无法自控地在床上翻来覆去想了一夜，一直到国家队集訓第一天的全队合练开始，Toni仍是一副心事重重的模样。他努力地将过去三年和Marco之间相处的点点滴滴巨细靡遗地回忆了一遍，最后回忆停在十个月前在多特蒙德的那个早晨，Marco面对他一连串的质问，表情像是伤心却又有口难言。

他一直只当是Marco根本不够喜欢自己，才连一句挽留的话也不肯说，但如果是他想错了呢？如果……如果Marco的喜欢比他以为的还要多上一点点，只是因为什么原因而被Marco藏起来了呢？

Toni光想到这一点就忍不住紧张得手心微微发汗。他心中隐隐地有了一些眉目，感觉自己仿佛无比接近真相了，却又不敢确定，害怕这只是他一厢情愿的错觉，倘若这次到头来仍是一头空，他真的没有办法再表现得像上一次那样冷静了。此刻他脑中的想法紊乱得理不出一个头绪，导致在训练前到了更衣室仍有些浑浑噩噩的。

他在更衣室里坐了良久，死死地盯着属于Marco的那个位置不放，他迫不及待想见到Marco，就算眼下的场合不适合谈这件事也没有关系。过去十个月来Toni竭尽全力地逼自己将他和Marco之间的事情给放下，努力想退回仅仅是国家队队友的位置，刻意不去想Marco的事，以至于此时此刻出现了戒断症状般的焦虑——因为Marco而发作的戒断症状。压抑了太久，汹涌如潮的思念猛地反噬时，胸腔被满载的情绪涨得恍然有些发疼。

然而Toni在更衣室里等到队友们几乎都走光了，也没能等到Marco，他只得困惑地皱着眉走出去，到了训练场上环视一圈仍然没见到Marco的身影。

这没道理，Toni在跑圈时低着头想，这一次报到时他分明在酒店里远远地看见了Marco，虽然Marco只在酒店前台出现了一下，很快便匆匆忙忙地上楼回房间了，之后再也没见他下楼来。

Toni忽然愣了一下。

三月底。他没记错的话，Marco的发情期大概很近了，距离两人上一次的临时标记恰恰过了整整一年，何况Miro昨天还提到了Marco的抑制剂的事情。想到这里Toni不由得难受起来，他和Marco离得那么近，他明知道现在是Marco的发情期，却只能在这里想象着Marco在酒店房间里一个人熬过发情期的模样。

所幸隔天下午Marco便又重新出现在训练里，在更衣室里经过Toni身边时，Toni能闻见他身上带着的那股Beta香水气味，并不是特别浓郁，但恰恰将Marco原本的那股Omega柑橘甜味遮了个严严实实。

这下他实在忍不住了，走到Marco面前，久违地主动和他打了声招呼：“Marco。”

Marco怔怔地眨了眨眼睛，过了几秒才终于反应过来：“……嗨，Toni。”

Toni挑了一个自觉相对安全平和的话题：“昨天怎么训练没看见你？”

“哦，我……我昨天临时有点事，和教练说过了，就没参加训练。”

Marco看上去有些紧张，感觉像是想努力不在其他队友面前表现出异样，却因此显得格外局促。

Toni不想在这时就将他逼得太紧，于是耸了耸肩，平平淡淡地和Marco闲聊两句便结束了话题，又坐回自己的位置换衣服。坐下来的那一刻却情不自禁地想笑，他感觉自己像是一瞬间做了几次时空穿越，而他和Marco又回到三年前，Marco还在他面前伪装成Beta，他们之间还维持着一种熟稔又平淡的关系，然后这样的平衡被他主动给打破了。

Toni没忍住又往Marco的方向看了一眼。

他曾经那样用尽全力想要忘掉和Marco之间的一切，但光是看上这么一眼他就知道，那全是一时徒劳的挣扎，他怎么可能忘得掉。

Toni在心里又匆匆地评估惦量了一番，感觉自己现在心态挺好的，经过整整十个月，既然始终没能真正死心，那么不妨再尝试一遍。他一向挺乐于迎接挑战，他确信Marco也是，因此便这么在心中自作主张地将Marco也一并拖下水了。

这一天的训练他们称得上是相安无事地度过。训练结束后Marco急急忙忙地淋浴完，搭着Mesut的肩膀走了。

他昨天才刚打了一支抑制剂压制发情期的热潮兆头，眼下无论是和Omega还是Alpha队友太过接近，对他现在的身体状态都不是什么好事，加上这一次Mario没入选国家队，于是Marco一心缠上了作为Beta对自己完全无害的Mesut。

Mesut纵容地由着Marco几乎是撒娇一般整个人挂在他身上：“去我房间打游戏？”

Marco一手圈住他的肩膀，歪着嘴嘿嘿地笑了：“如果你的手机时差已经调过来的话。”

Mesut只是不置可否地耸了耸肩。

他们回到酒店，经过前台后按了电梯就要上楼，在电梯正要关上的瞬间，一条长腿卡了进来，将电梯门逼得重新打开，接着Toni整个人便跟着挤进电梯里，原本站在门边的Marco下意识地往后退了一步。

“抱歉。”Toni朝他和Mesut微微笑了一下。

那一刻Marco恍然觉得自己又闻到了记忆中那股淡淡的橄榄香气。不知为何，他总觉得今天的Toni和平时有些不同，让他忽然不知该如何应对，他实在很难像Toni那样无论碰上什么事都处之泰然，特别是在他和Toni已然断了所有私下联系的情况下。

Marco甚至不敢将那称为分手。

幸好Mesut率先打破了沉默，随口闲聊地问了Toni一句：“最近怎么样？”

“挺好的，马德里已经回暖了。”

“真好。”Mesut由衷地感叹道。他虽然喜欢伦敦，却一直很怀念马德里的太阳，“要不我下次度假去西班牙，顺便去马德里走走吧。”

Toni笑道：“你直接转回皇马不就得了，天天晒太阳晒个够，何况我知道皇马球迷也都很想念你的。”

Marco听见这句话，不由得抬起头匆匆看了Toni一眼。

Toni从来没有问过他要不要去皇马，连开玩笑也没有过。

……算了，反正他也绝对不会去的。

Mesut笑了笑，答得轻松写意：“还是从度假开始吧。”

电梯叮地一声到了，Toni和Mesut走出电梯后又站在原地陆续聊了一点马德里和皇马的事情，Mesut虽然已经搬去伦敦将近五年了，却还是俨然一副对皇马那里曾经的队友旧识很熟悉的样子，连Toni现在住在Cris家附近这点小事都了若指掌，Marco站在一边，不免有些插不上话。

所幸两人也没有聊太久，正当Marco松了一口气，急着想和Mesut一起离开时，Toni却又蓦地开口：“我有点事想和Marco谈谈，行吗？”

Marco一瞬间有些愣神。就这一眨眼的时间，Mesut已经迅速地从惊讶中缓过来，视线在Marco和Toni两人面上的表情逡巡了几个来回，最后停在Marco身上的眼神里有几分难以忽视的戏谑。

妈的，Mesut这个人精。Marco在心里骂了一声，当下简直想扭头就走。

“这样，好吧。”Mesut了然地点点头，之后犹豫了一下，又不无担忧地劝了一句：“你们最好还是回房间去谈，在走廊上动静太大可能会让人听见。”

Toni像是一点也没觉得Mesut这话有什么大不了的，十分坦然地接受了他的建议：“好，谢谢你，Mesut。”

Marco抿着下唇，瞪着Toni的眼里都要喷出火来了。Toni这是疯了吗？这么不加掩饰，就算知道Mesut信得过不会随便说出去，明天也准备被Mesut私下调侃到死吧，明明他们之间都早结束了，为什么又要这样节外生枝？

Mesut识相地转身走了，只留下Marco和Toni在空荡荡的走廊上，一瞬间他们周围静得有些可怕。

“去你房间，还是我房间？”

“……不需要吧，我们没什么好说的。”

Toni对他的话置若罔闻：“那就去我房间吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 统一回一下：三年前抑制剂的故事就是那样了，是国家队准备的，没有过期，Marco从头到尾都知道，而且是故意的。
> 
> 线索主要在第七章和之后几章，第六章当时是故意写得模拟两可的，毕竟是本文唯一的梗了，大家都猜到我肯定就写不下去了……


	24. Chapter 24

Marco最后还是拗不过Toni，乖乖地跟在Toni身后进了他的房间，只是仍有所戒备地站在距离房门很近的位置。

谁知道Toni转身过来第一件事便是冷不防地低下头，在他后颈的位置上嗅了嗅，Marco感觉到Toni的气息拂在自己腺体上的皮肤，如临大敌地浑身一僵。

即使离得这么近，Toni仍只能闻到Marco身上Beta香水的气味：“你用了抑制剂？”

他这时说这种话，对Marco而言简直像是有意讥讽，从更衣室里Toni忽然问起自己为什么缺席昨天的训练时Marco就这么怀疑了，这下终于被激得恼羞成怒。

“是啊。”Marco气极反笑，下意识地竖起全身的刺来反击，“要找到像你这么无私愿意每个发情期给Omega做临时标记的Alpha队友可不大容易，你说我是不是该明天训练时在队里问问？看有没有哪个Alpha还愿意大发慈悲代替你帮忙我解决发情期？”

Toni沉默了一下才开口：“……你何必这样，Marco。”

不知道是不是Marco的错觉，他居然觉得Toni看他的眼神显得有些受伤，Marco被他这么看得不由得心里跟着一阵抽痛，只好直接别过脸不看Toni。

Toni叹了一口气：“我今天只是想问你一件事，我需要知道答案。”

“你说。”

“那一次，”Toni不疾不徐地说，“三年前在国家队的那个晚上，其实你还有抑制剂对吧？你的抑制剂其实没有过期？”

Marco没料到Toni竟会在这时问起这个，不由得怔了怔，然后苦笑了一下，他最近果然太不走运了。认知到大概这次自己不能很快抽身，他索性一屁股坐到身旁的沙发上，方才的气焰转眼熄灭殆尽，带着一丝被戳穿的痛苦：“那么烂的谎话，你过了三年才发现吗？”

Toni定定地看着Marco，目光沿着Marco的五官轮廓描摹，像是过去几年他从来没有机会这样好好看过Marco，又像是想将这十个月以来两人彼此逃避所错过的一口气补足一样，过了好一会才缓缓地说：“你喜欢我，Marco，为什么你不敢承认？”

Marco却飞快地摇了摇头，矢口否认：“你误会了，只是信息素作用的关系罢了。”

Toni被他这个蹩脚的理由逗笑了：“当时我在你身上的临时标记早就失效了，你那么害怕被Alpha标记，却放着抑制剂不用来找我，就因为信息素？你是有多瞧不起你自己的意志力？”

Marco用力咬住自己的下唇。

好一段时间，房间里谁也没有说话，只有彼此呼吸的声音。

然后Marco又再度闻到了那股再熟悉不过的橄榄香气，久违的Alpha信息素味道在空气中逐渐变得浓郁起来。

Marco猜想Toni大概是真的气坏了，气自己当初说谎利用他，还一骗就是三年，这下连信息素都控制不住了。Marco原本不想说什么的，现在说什么都像在示弱，然而现在正是他Omega信息素阈值正高的情潮周期，即使他昨天才打过一支抑制剂，交合过无数遍的Alpha气息还是让他不由得心慌起来。

“Toni，你……”Marco不免觉得有些尴尬，迟疑了几秒还是决定开口提醒一声：“你能不能好好说话，把信息素收一下，闻上去太浓了。”

“哦。”Toni的声音平淡，“可是我是故意的。”

“你这样我打的抑制剂就没用了，我可能会发情。”Marco勉强地笑了一下，心底有股疲惫感油然而生，“还是你就是想让我多打几支抑制剂才来找我的？这样对待前炮友会让你比较好过？”

“……我没有把你当做炮友过，而且我也不介意继续帮你度过发情期。”

“我介意。”Marco立即反驳，截断了Toni的话头，一并刻意忽视了他意味不明的前半句话，“三年前那一次是我的错，我不该骗你不该利用你，那是不对的。Toni，我们被信息素影响太深，都变得不像自己了，所以我真的不想再回到以前那样了。”

他和Toni曾经有过一段很愉快的时光，或者说，一直到他们在多特蒙德大吵的那个早晨之前都是很开心的。然而他们这段关系的基础一直都岌岌可危，像是一幢参天危楼，就算费心盖得再高，孱弱无力的根基一旦露了馅，轰然倾倒也仅仅是一眨眼的工夫。

Marco也知道这段关系从一开始就对Toni不公平，因此怎么没有办法再昧着良心继续下去。

这下换Toni被他气笑了：“不像自己？怎么个不像法？难道你发情期时想过要来皇马跟我一起踢球？还是你发情期的时候我说过我想转去多特蒙德陪你了？”

Toni抢辞夺理起来Marco实在招架不住，Marco觉得他这句话的逻辑好像有哪里不对，但一时又挑不出错来，还没想明白，又听见Toni继续滔滔不绝地说：“我不介意被你利用。那一次你不用抑制剂选择来找我，我很高兴，Marco。我也不介意被信息素影响，就算你是故意的也没有关系，我心甘情愿。”

说到这里Toni顿了一下，像是犹豫着什么，转念一想又忽地释然地笑了。

既然都这样了，不如一次把话说开，他们之间的误会已经累积得太多太久了。

“倒不如说，那个时候我还一直暗暗庆幸你是Omega我是Alpha，我们的信息素是能够互相影响的。你以为我为什么在你那一次发情期隔天一大早就问你想不想我帮忙？”

Marco听得有些懵，不明白Toni怎么忽然就换了话题：“什么意思？”

Marco果然很迟钝，简直像活在自己一个人的世界里一样。Toni忽然觉得这一切荒谬得可笑，他过去那么努力将感情藏着掖着，陪着Marco绕圈子，耐心等待着哪天Marco也能一样喜欢上自己，结果兜兜转转了三年，根本全然是白费工夫，浪费时间。

Toni的声音听上去异常温柔，却又隐隐透着几分骇人的深沉：“因为我知道你八成不会拒绝我。发情期前后的Omega最容易被Alpha影响，是不是？我喜欢你，所以故意用信息素影响你，就算你不喜欢Alpha或是不喜欢我也没关系，至少发情期是和我一起过的就够了。”

“……那个时候你还说因为我们是朋友。”Marco像是忍耐着什么似地咬牙道。

“所以你就信了？我长得很像什么大慈善家吗？还是你看上去特别需要人救助？”Toni不屑地嗤笑一声，接着又紧盯着Marco的双眼，一字一句地反问：“但是Marco，难道你只是因为被我的信息素影响了才答应了那个提议的吗？”

Marco垂下眼睛，答案是什么他自己清楚得很。那次回去之后他仍然犹豫不决，一直等到八月底国家队再次集训前才终于下定决心，装作若无其事地给Toni发了一条信息，问Toni什么时候去报到。

此后他明明也有无数次反悔的机会，但他根本想都没想过要这么做，反而一步步愈陷愈深。

因为他想要Toni，想得要命，Marco对这点一直都心知肚明。起初他并没有考虑那么多，光是能一起度过每三个月一次的发情期就满足了，但时间愈长他就愈发贪婪，无法自控地想要更多，却始终因为对自己Omega本能的排斥和对Toni的歉疚而不断逃避，为此步步为营，每当两人之间窜出什么超出界线的火花便心虚地急着掐灭，即便去年Toni在他发情期前说喜欢他也不敢信，甚至不敢让Toni知道他的真正想法，既矛盾又痛苦。

Marco从来都认为Toni一开始就只是好心，加上受到自己Omega信息素的影响，才主动说要给他临时标记，Marco心中对此混杂着感激与愧疚，也因为这样，他分明想要更多，却又怎么也不敢要。然而Toni方才却说，他是因为喜欢自己才故意在那个时候提议、因为喜欢自己，故意用Alpha信息素诱惑自己答应和Toni一起度过发情期。

——等等，Toni喜欢他？在那个时候！？

Marco猛地反应过来，脸上的表情写满惊愕。这不对，这和他预想的完全不一样，Toni的话彻底把他对两人关系的认知搅了个天翻地覆，他不由得怔怔地问：“你是从什么时候开始……”

他这话问得没头没尾，神奇的是Toni居然仿佛早就预料到他想问什么一般：“什么时候开始喜欢你？”Toni像是因为受到质疑而颇感不悦地冷冷哼了一声，“足够久了，久到我心里清楚得很，你说什么只是因为信息素的关系都是胡扯。”

何况Marco凭什么不相信他？又凭什么一声不吭地自顾自对他的感情妄下定论？

Toni过去三年不曾将这些事情揭开来和Marco说个明白，只因当局者迷，他在当下摸不清楚Marco的想法，以为Marco只是因为发情期迫于无奈才一再接受自己的临时标记，而Toni又太害怕一旦说清楚，他和Marco便也走到尽头了。

然而Toni可以胡涂一时，却不能一直这么胡涂地过下去，抑制剂的事情让他终于能将散落一地的零碎线索重新组织出一个清晰的脉络。

去年和Marco分手时Toni是真的绝望过，两人的关系从最初Toni在伯纳乌球场那次趁人之危开始，接着又是他刻意在Marco的发情期之后提议要定期给Marco临时标记，在Marco的每一次发情期时想方设法地去找他，Toni感觉自己一头热地追在Marco身后追了这么久，而Marco却依然表现得无动于衷，像是Toni对他可有可无似的，接受Toni的临时标记不过是因为别无选择，而Toni想要得更多也只是被拒之门外。

他一直等着Marco主动向自己迈出最后的一小步，前前后后等了三年，等得一颗激动发烫的心最终被失望给浇得冷却下来，心中再不甘也不得不止损放弃。

但若是Marco早就跨出了那一步，只是他不曾察觉呢？比如那管没有过期的抑制剂、那条集训前一周才发来的信息、那串被Marco理所当然地丢过来的备份钥匙？

他原以为Marco只是不够喜欢自己，加上害怕受到Alpha完全标记的牵制，因此Toni只能竭力将自己的真实意图和情感在Marco面前掩藏起来，唯恐一旦将话说开，把Marco吓得跑远了，就再也没有机会。到头来他才惊觉，如果不和Marco挑明，一次说个清清楚楚，Marco根本不敢相信这其中能有几分真心，只当自己所做的一切都不过是因为信息素作祟，自然永远也不可能心甘情愿地选择和一个Alpha完全标记结合、彼此束缚的结局。

而他一直以来在Marco身边，试图利用各种Alpha信息素的小花招、小陷阱让Marco早日也喜欢上自己，却只是适得其反，将Marco推得愈来愈远。

“我喜欢你。Marco，我已经数不清楚我说了多少次了，虽然不知道你到底信了没有。我想和你一直在一起，而不是只用队友或是朋友的名义暂时帮你度过发情期，想要不必找那些冠冕堂皇的借口也能和你见面，想要和你彼此坦诚，而不是连喜欢都只敢藏在心里。我其实应该更早之前就跟你说的，是不是？但如果到现在你还是只能将这一切都归因到信息素上去，那就太小看我，也太小看你自己了。”

Toni一口气说了这么多话，像是要将这三年来忍着不说的话都一次说完似的，这下才终于停了下来，眼睛里闪着灿灿的光，一瞬也不瞬地盯着Marco看，直看得Marco心如擂鼓。

这一次的Marco终于不再像是去年在多特蒙德时那样脑子里千头万绪地乱成一团了，这一次他比过去三年的任何一刻都还要清醒。

事实上方才Toni每说一句话，他心里便多清晰一分，像是终于能将搁置多时未能完成的拼图一片一片地补上，最后甚至拼凑出了一幅自己先前连想都不敢想的景象。

从三年前开始他就在心里暗暗替自己和Toni之间画出了一条壁垒分明的界限，一心认定那些超出了界线的行为举止都不过是两人Alpha和Omega之间的信息素吸引，不代表自己也不代表Toni，却没想过他从一开始预设的立场就是错的，让两人平白原地打转，虚掷了三年。

Marco觉得自己的心脏快要跳到了喉咙口，仿佛有什么无价之宝就这么毫无预警地从天而降，直接砸在他脑门上，他被砸得一时间还有些不知所措，光记得自己还得说些什么，得给Toni一个答复。

有那么多他同样想说给Toni听的话，他原以为一辈子都没办法对Toni说的话，他的心底深处渴求得要命，唯恐自己现在是在做梦。

然而当Marco才匆匆想过一遍措辞，正想开口，便绝望地发现，他非常不是时候地开始身体发热了。

热潮。

Omega的信息素蓦地像是飓风一般席卷而来，既急又猛，才一眨眼的时间，房间内的香味变得无比浓郁，弥漫在空气中无所不在，要让人不察觉到也难。

Toni旋即注意到Marco的异样，顿时慌了手脚，这才意识到自己方才激动得完全忘了要收敛信息素，直接诱发了Marco的情热。他立刻急急忙忙地道歉：“对不起Marco，这次、这次我真的不是故意的。”

他连忙起身退到门边，像是做好了随时离开的准备，“你可以好好想想，Marco，我不想逼你。我先去替你拿支抑制剂来，再下去找队医开支Alpha抑制剂，这样我就不会受到Omega信息素影响了……这次你能相信我吗？”

Marco看着这样手足无措的Toni，心头像是被一只大手给攫住一般慢慢地疼了起来。

他忽然不着边际地想起Mario曾经和他说过，有些Alpha为了吊Omega的胃口、让Omega死心蹋地，会故意在Omega发情期时装得特别绅士的模样，道貌岸然地给自己用Alpha抑制剂，好让一开始不愿意被标记的Omega松懈心防，最终心甘情愿被标记。

Marco对此没有经验，然而这类事情他实在听得太多了。也许Toni和Mesut说的是对的，他以为自己是相信Toni的，实际上却还是下意识地害怕作为Alpha的Toni，害怕轻易付出信任和真心之后只会让他失去一切，更不肯相信受到信息素影响的Alpha能有多少真心。

但如果这世上有哪一个Alpha是值得让他全心信任的，Toni无疑是那唯一的选项，他比谁都还清楚，Toni和其他的Alpha是不一样的，Toni首先是Toni，然后才是Alpha，只是过去Marco一直都本末倒置了。

Toni是Alpha，那也是他Marco Reus的Alpha。Marco第一时间被心头闪过的这个念头吓得一怔，花了一点时间才让自己心安理得地接受了这个对他而言分外陌生的想法。

“不用了。”Marco指的是抑制剂的事。今晚他没说太多话，大部分是听Toni说，这么长的时间，早已足够他想清楚了。

Toni听见他几乎想都没想就断然拒绝，眼里那点光瞬间黯淡下去，他的一手握在房门门把上，进退两难，没想到Marco却拍了拍自己身旁的空位，示意他过来坐下。

Toni还有些犹豫：“Marco，你已经发情了，对不起，可是我们现在不太适合再继续谈……”

Marco不可置信地挑了一下眉，又催促地拍了下沙发：“谁说我想谈了？何况这是你的房间，你还想去哪？”

Toni只好依言在沙发上坐下，却仍刻意和Marco保持着一段安全距离。

Marco屈膝抱着自己的一条腿，审视般地瞅着Toni看，他的情热才刚开始，还有余裕能慢慢来。Toni被他看得坐如针毡，Marco开始靠近的时候甚至不自觉地往一旁退了下。

Toni这个闪躲的举动让Marco很是不满，他凝视着Toni的眼睛，下一秒蓦地扑了上去，出其不意地把Toni推倒在沙发上，整个人也跨坐到Toni身上，使劲将Toni压制住。

Toni对此完全措手不及，一下子心慌意乱起来：“Marco！”

“别动，Toni。”Marco轻声嘱咐，Toni迟疑了一下，便放松了身体不再挣扎，一副任人为所欲为的模样。

抓到他了，Marco心想。

“Toni。”Marco像是确认什么似的又喊了一次他的名字。他们冷战了将近一年，身体间的距离久违地近，Toni的信息素的味道闻起来又诱人得要命，Marco恨不得能马上用力吻他，但他还是咬牙忍耐着，努力忽视体内喧嚣的欲望，有些体液从臀缝顺着大腿淌了下来，被Marco置之不理。

光是热潮袭来时Toni就在自己面前的这个事实都让他情不自禁地心脏怦怦狂跳。

他还顾着怀念地盯着Toni的脸看的时候，Toni忽然开口了。

“我们……”Toni的声音像是被什么给梗着似的，说话说得格外艰难，“我们这样算是和好了吗？”

Toni问得小心翼翼，甚至不是问Marco喜不喜欢他。Marco仅仅是意识到这一点都心疼得仿佛五脏六腑被狠狠地翻搅。

Marco摸了摸Toni的脸颊，柔声说：“还没有。”

他低下头来，把脸凑到了Toni的颈侧。

Alpha的脖颈上一样有腺体，但是没有办法被标记，Marco虽然心知肚明，却仍煞有介事地用嘴唇找到那一处，并用力咬破了Toni后颈的皮肤。

他努力对着那一小块伤口不断吮吻，执着地释放出自己的Omega信息素，直到能嗅到Toni腺体散发出橄榄香味里带着的柑橘气味，才舔着那处满意地笑了。

“这样一来，你就是我的了。”Marco一字一句郑重其事地说。

这个过程中Toni还真的就这么乖乖地被他压在身下，一动也不敢动，唯有呼吸急促得厉害，Marco对他的身体太熟悉了，知道他早就因为自己而起了反应，只是努力地隐忍着。Marco看他这个样子，不由得觉得有趣，于是又坏心眼地在他腺体上的伤口亲了一下，低声重复道：“听话，别动。”

Marco压着他，一手在他的腰上反覆摩挲，Toni完全不晓得他还想做什么，被摸得微微颤抖着，却连大气都不敢喘一下，直到Marco一路摸到他胯间，隔着布料握住他已经完全勃起的性器，Toni才终于受不了地小声喊他的名字，恍然竟有些求饶的意思：“Marco……”

Marco根本忍不住脸上的笑意，他知道自己现在的表情看上去肯定很蠢，他凑到Ton耳边，刻意用气音低低地煽情道：“我之前有时候都怀疑你是不是性冷淡，还是我对你根本没有吸引力，否则你也太能忍了。”

Toni仰着头看他，浓密的眼睫毛飞快地搧着，一时喘得说不出话来，看得Marco心痒难耐。

他不说话也没关系，Marco已经知道答案了。

“我没有小看你。”他说。

他的一手还覆在Toni的腿上，Toni极具份量的勃起斜斜地戳在他的手背上，这让Marco一时又有些想笑，好不容易才把冒到嘴边的葷话给憋回去。怎么可能小看啊？

Marco终于低下头去深情地吻了Toni。他们的嘴唇相触前，Marco总算能鼓起勇气开口说出那句Toni想听了很久很久的话：“我也喜欢你，Toni。”

FIN


	25. 番外1：开始之前

这三年来他们每一次见面要不是在国家队集训的时候，就是Toni直接从马德里飞来多特蒙德找他。Marco也觉得不大好意思，之前是自己太纠结，怕一旦主动去了马德里会更难戒掉Toni，但现在这个借口也不成立了，便提议要找个时间去马德里看Toni。

他原以为Toni听见自己这么说会挺开心的，至少不是现在这种反应。

“可以是可以，”Toni坐在Marco家里的沙发上，第一时间有些诧异，后来想了想，又实事求是地说：“但是你不怕在马德里被媒体拍到，又开始传你想转会去皇马的谣言？”

“我才刚续约，想也知道没可能，应该没关系吧？”

Toni听出他语气里的不确定，笑着摇摇头否定了这个想法：“你既然没把握，那还是小心一点，又不是闲着没事干，没必要这样给自己找事。”

Marco理性上知道他说得有道理，但情感上总觉得有些不服气。他凑过去在Toni腰上偷袭似的戳了一下，问道：“说到底，你是不想让我去马德里吧？你在马德里是藏了什么不能让我看见的？”

“你想太多了。只是我出现在德国，和你出现在西班牙，特别是马德里，这在媒体上可是完全不同的意义，如果有什么官方借口的话另说。要是下个赛季欧冠碰上了，你还想来就来吧。”

Marco撇嘴：“欧冠客队比赛的行程一般都排得挺紧凑的，就算我真去了马德里也不一定有时间。”

更何况虽然多特蒙德和皇马前几年确实几乎年年碰上，但抽签这种事情谁也说不准，Toni这话说得真是太狡猾了。

Toni微笑了一下：“赶时间的话，那就直接在伯纳乌球场来一发吧。”

他这话说得理直气壮，Marco立刻被逗得笑出声音来，一并被唤醒了与此相关的回忆，他们之间误打误撞的第一次就是在伯纳乌球场。Marco爬过去跨坐到Toni的大腿上，捏着他的下巴，迫使Toni抬起头来和自己对视，笑眯眯地促狭问道：“Toni，你是不是对球场有什么奇怪的幻想啊？”

“没有。”Toni原本确实答得问心无愧，但看着Marco弯着眼睛微笑的表情，有些念头蓦地浮上记忆的水面，让他一瞬间不由得不甚自在地别开目光。

Marco察觉到他的迟疑，自然不可能这么轻易放过他，继续一脸坏笑地起哄着逼问：“真的没有？诚实点嘛Toni？”

真的没有，而且Marco这么问实在是倒果为因了，Toni心想。与其说自己原本就对某些场合有奇怪的妄想，倒不如说因为Marco的关系让他对某些场合有了奇怪的记忆，乃至产生了奇怪的感情连结，三年前那一次之后他再也没有主动接近过伯纳乌球场的客队更衣室，这一点Toni是怎么也不可能和Marco说的。

类似的情况出现在更久之前，在欧洲杯时－－不是两年前Marco因伤错过的那次，而是再上一届，当时Marco还在门兴，已经宣布了欧洲杯后转会回归多特蒙德，而Toni还在拜仁，刚经历一个结果而言不怎么愉快的赛季。

2012年欧洲杯，四分之一决赛德国4-2希腊晋级。

其实就比赛过程而言，那场德国队踢得不算好。上半场前20分钟他们浪费了太多进攻机会，之后又发生好几次传球失误，最后才在下半场结束前靠着Philipp的一脚远射得分，1-0领先进入中场休息，没想到下半场开始后居然还被扳平了比分，着实把场边的Jogi给气得半死。

所幸后来他们连进了三球，在Mario替补换下Marco前，Miro的一次射门被对方门将挡出，Marco的补射一举得分。

Marco今天实在表现得嗨过头了，接近一种很可能被官员怀疑抓去药检的程度，比赛结束后Marco仍一个劲兴冲冲地笑个不停，根本停不下来。这场比赛德国队一共进了四颗球，Marco庆祝自己的进球时被Mesut拉倒，跌坐到地上，加上草皮状况太差，下场时整个背上都是泥。

赛后Marco在理疗室时就躺在Toni隔壁的床上，但两人没怎么说上话。彼时Marco才入选几次国家队，虽然Toni和他也在德甲赛场上以及经纪公司的场合上见过几次，甚至这个赛季因为Marco在门兴的出彩表现一直听说有关Marco的事情，但当时两人充其量也就是多见过几次面的国家队队友关系，Marco也明显和Mario以及Schü两人更加要好。

Mario以及Schü都是在2010世界杯之后几个月入选国家队完成国家队首秀的。至于Marco，若不是他运气太背，好几次国家队集训都因为伤病或其他原因错过，Jogi老早就想招他入队了，否则怎么也不可能拖到去年年底才让Marco完成国家队首秀。Marco过去这个赛季在门兴的表现精彩得令所有人眼睛一亮，直接带着门兴以黑马之姿一举拿下德甲第四，取得欧冠资格，甚至很有可能拿下今年的德国足球先生，自然是德国队在这届欧洲杯万众瞩目的亮点之一。

这是Marco的首场国家队杯赛，还首发进球，Toni看着Marco不禁回想起自己在南非世界杯上的第一场比赛，光是替补上场都激动得要命——虽然不至于激动成Marco这个样子。不过比起这届欧洲杯前几场都还能在最后几分钟替补上场的Toni，在替补席上干坐了头三场比赛的Marco确实等待这一刻等太久了，国家队中场人才济济，光是想要争取一点出场时间都不是件容易的事情。

大概因为这样，直到躺在理疗室里的床上时，Marco仍叨叨絮絮地和另一侧同样是这届欧洲杯第一次首发上场的Schü说话，声音里带着掩饰不了的兴奋，笑意里黏着一丝喘息的气音。

这很奇妙，Marco像是天生就有那种能把正面的开心的情绪感染给身边的人的能力，又或者这场胜利让他们心情太好了，Toni光是在一旁看着听着就觉得心情都没来由地好上几分。

理疗师正在按摩Marco的小腿，Marco像是被按得很舒服一样，微眯着双眼，断断续续地发出一点细微的喘息声，让躺在他一旁的Toni忍不住向Marco的方向瞄了几眼。

不得不说，Marco真的很好看，特别是那天那场比赛之后，笑起来时那副兴高采烈的样子让人有些移不开眼，Toni心不在焉地想着。

过了一会，理疗师让Marco翻过身去，向下趴在床上，开始从Marco身后按着他的大腿。

这个姿势让Marco起伏的腰臀曲线一览无遗，Marco虽然偏瘦，但屁股却出奇地又挺又翘，连着紧窄的腰身，在球裤的包裹下勾勒出一个流畅而优美的弧度。

“所以说，Schü——”Marco仍在兴头上说个没完，但有一个瞬间，Marco顿了一下，取而代之的是一声软软的哼声，像是一时没能忍住一样从喉头窜了出来：“唔嗯……”

Toni愣了一下。

Marco太着急说话了，一刻也停不下来，这导致每当他被按得舒服了，或是肌肉稍微被按得大力点时，就有些破碎的音节无意识地从嘴边漏出来。

Toni不由得抬起头来，偷偷地环视周围的众人，但所有人都像是没注意到什么不对劲似的，大多数还抬头看着理疗室墙上的比赛回放，Schü也一脸稀松平常，继续有一搭没一搭地和Marco说着话，但其实这个时候谈话内容是什么根本也不是太重要了。

Marco逐渐安静了下来，Toni正松了口气放下心来，谁知道下一刻Marco又短促地哼了一声——Marco特有的嗓音软软地带着一点鼻音，这一回听上去更像是呻吟、更令人浮想联翩了，至少听在Toni耳里是这样的，他已经顾不上身边的队友和理疗师是怎么想的，或是他们究竟有没有什么想法了。

Toni知道Marco肯定不是故意的。

但他还是绝望地发现，Marco的呻吟声让他情不自禁地下腹发紧，胯间的器官也因而可耻地起了一点反应。

其实无论是在球场上还是在理疗室里起反应，对足球员都不是什么大不了的事情，肾上腺素、荷尔蒙、人与人之间过多的身体接触，各种因素的共同作用下Toni大可装作这是什么不可控的巧合，只是他心里一清二楚，此时此刻自己究竟是为什么才忽然间起了反应的。

Toni一边无比尴尬地面朝下躺着，等待那点反应自动消退下去，一边非常认真地开始反思自己最近是不是太过欲求不满。如果Marco是Omega也就算了，他还能不负责任地直接归因到AO之间的生理影响上去，但队里任谁都知道，Marco是个彻头彻尾的Beta，这让Toni根本毫无借口。

因为听见Beta队友在按摩时无意识发出的声音而勃起，不管怎么想，这也太不对劲了。

这导致Toni在接下去两天见到Marco时不免都有些心虚，后来Miro一贯敏锐地察觉到了，有天训练结束后在大巴上照旧和Toni紧邻着坐在一起，想起这件事便随口问了句：“你是不是不大喜欢Marco？”

Toni心头一慌，尴尬得要命，不确定自己面上的表情是不是泄漏了心里的真实情绪，飞快地否认：“没有，我只是……不大知道怎么和他那种类型的人相处。”

Miro看上去明显没怎么被说服。Marco进国家队的时间也超过半年了，自从去年第一次参加集训之后到这次欧洲杯一直都稳定入选，要不是发生了什么，Toni没理由忽然这样转变态度，但Miro也不打算说破，便柔声将这个话题一语带过了：“那就试着多去相处，Marco人很好，你肯定会喜欢他的。”

Toni只是含糊地应了一声。

他们确实也没什么时间去多讨论这个，踢完对希腊的比赛之后很快地接着投入半决赛对上意大利的备战。半决赛前两天Miro出席了赛前的新发会，媒体问了Miro不少问题，在意甲踢球对意大利球员的了解、六年前在威斯特法伦球场那场和意大利的半决赛，但问的最多的还是半决赛的首发问题，显得有些不怀好意。

对希腊的比赛里德国队一口气换了三名首发球员变阵，却在赛前几个小时被媒体分毫不差地提前曝光，即使后来他们赢下比赛，球队首发被泄密的事情还是在媒体上传得沸沸扬扬。

Miro出席新发会时其他球员也都分别被安排了一些采访，Toni等在媒体室外头的走廊上时看了几分钟新发会的直播，直到走廊彼端一个房间的门被打开，Marco和两个记者走了出来，看上去是刚结束专访。

那两个记者和Marco在门外客套地说了几句话就走了，Marco左顾右盼了一会，回头看见Toni，便走过来笑着和他打了声招呼。

长长的走廊上空荡荡的，就只有他们两个还杵在这等着，和Marco独处这件事对Toni而言不免还是有些不自在。

所幸Marco打完招呼便只是站在Toni身边，安安静静地抬头看着电视上新发会的直播。

Toni暗自松了口气，向后倚到墙上，心跳重新平稳下来。

当媒体在提问环节第三次旁敲侧击地问起Miro有关首发阵容泄密的事情时，Toni终于忍不住皱着眉咕哝了句：“他们还真不死心。”

Marco跟着无奈地笑了：“媒体就是这样，什么能抓人眼球他们就专门问什么，哦，上次我和Schü一起上赛后的新发会，他们还要我评价自己的发型。”Marco顿了一下，尝试模仿记者提问的语气：“Reus先生，请问有没有人说过您的发型比Gomez先生还帅？”

Toni朝他投以一个充满同情的眼神。

Marco沉默了几秒，忽然又开口：“……他们现在都说要不是我就是Schü，因为第一次首发太过兴奋了，才会提前透漏给经纪人知道。”

“是吗。”

Toni没有正面回答，只因为他觉得这实在太过滑稽了，根本不值一提，明明是媒体自个曝光的，现在却反过来赶着替德国队抓内鬼了，装什么无辜啊。

Marco却没忍住追问：“你觉得呢？Toni？”

Toni听见他这么问，不由得诧异地抬高眉毛，下一秒失笑反问：“你觉得你自己有那么蠢吗？还是你觉得我蠢到会以为你有那么蠢？”

Marco耸耸肩：“我就是好奇问问。”

“下次别这么问了，杯赛上太在意媒体说些什么不是好事，要是被领队还是教练知道了也不好。”

“这是你的经验谈？”

Toni看了Marco一眼，浅浅地笑开：“姑且算是吧。”说完，他才总算回答了Marco一开始的问题：“你不会，你是用脑子踢球的人。”

他这些话说得稍嫌直接了点，但也诚实得很，不带一丝敷衍或虚假，因此Marco一点也不讨厌这样的Toni，或者说，他正是因为知道Toni肯定会实话实说，才主动和Toni提起了这件事。他像是十分满足地咧嘴嘿嘿笑了起来，侧过身和Toni碰了一下拳：“彼此彼此。”

那大概算是Toni和Marco除了客套和日常谈话之外第一次真正意义的聊天。

Toni确信首发阵容被泄密不是Marco的问题，虽然在理疗室的那次绝对是Marco的错，那天他发出的声音色情得过分了，Toni至今仍然这么认为。但撇去这一点，Miro是对的，一味逃避不如直接面对，聊了这么一会Toni觉得似乎也没什么大不了的，自己什么也没做，实在没必要这么心虚地躲开，何况就像Miro说的，要不喜欢Marco还挺难的，Marco球踢得好，长得好看，诚恳而聪明。

那一个瞬间Toni蓦地觉得，如果能一直在国家队见到Marco的话，那也许挺不错的。

大不了他以后不和Marco一起进理疗室就是了。当时才22岁的Toni十分心安理得地想，前几天理疗室发生的事情也被他顺理成章地当作青春期末期荷尔蒙一时躁动的插曲揭了过去，等到Toni在拜仁慕尼黑取得三冠王、和德国队在里约举起大力神杯，在那之后转会到皇马，从伯纳乌球场开启职业生涯的全新篇章时，这件事早已经被Toni给彻底抛诸脑后了。

直到Toni在伯纳乌球场的客队更衣室外见到Marco。


	26. 番外4：恋爱习题

本来只是一场非常普通的、甚至都不在Marco的发情期内的性事的。

Toni自己都不知道为什么事态发展会又一次失控成这个样子。

仔细想想，也许一切从他走进门Maco吹了声口哨夸他西装不错的时候就开始不对劲了。

“怎么样，想试试吗？”Toni拉松了脖子上的领带，一边伸手去解自己衬衫领口的纽扣一边笑着问。

“怎么个试法？”Marco忍不住凑上前，跟着从Toni的衬衫下摆开始解他的扣子。Toni这一次回来德国参加个球队合作商的广告拍摄，一结束连衣服都没换就来找Marco了，而这套西装确实把Toni衬得分外挺拔好看，勾勒出他修长俐落的身材，弄得Marco既想将他扒个精光又不免有些舍不得，纽扣才解到一半，便情动不已地主动吻了过来。

最后不知不觉间便演变成了Toni眼前的这副光景。

“Toni、嗯……啊啊……”

Marco单手被以领带绑在床头，背靠着墙半躺着，全身上下只勉强套着方才还穿在Toni身上的那件白衬衫，显得略大了一号，Marco的肩膀太窄，撑不住的衬衫肩线微微垂落，前襟一颗扣子也没扣上，大片白皙的胸膛就这么一览无遗地袒露着。

他的双腿大开，没被绑住的左手正握住自己胯间挺翘的勃起飞快地上下撸动，顶端小孔不断沁出的前液成了绝佳的润滑，随着手上的动作将整根性器都弄得湿漉漉的。

Toni灼热的视线扫过他的全身，在这样的注视下自慰令他浑身滚烫发软，除了Toni的名字之外只能断断续续地发出一些无意义的低吟——Toni也只脱得只剩下一条内裤了，在这过程中却还真能忍住不动手，就这么隔着一小段距离紧盯着Marco艰难地用单手抚慰自己。

即便Marco只消朝Toni腿间明显隆起的轮廓看上一眼，便知道Toni也早就完全勃起了。

自慰到后来，Marco都能感觉到自己后穴愈发空虚起来，只是抚慰前方的性器根本缓解不了体内喧嚣的欲望，被勾起情欲的Omega身后自动分泌出大量的体液来，亟需被什么来插入填满才能满足，然而被绑着一手的情况下让他显得左支右绌，难耐得直哼出声音来：“唔……Toni……”

Marco在床上软着声音喊自己的名字简直是Toni的死穴，屡试不爽，Toni被他喊得异常亢奋，终于如他所愿，往前缩短了两人之间的距离，他仅仅是弯下腰揉了揉Marco汗湿的金髮，甚至什么也还没说，Marco便再自然不过地将脸凑向前埋进他的胯间，微张着嘴唇去吻那根将内裤撑得隆起一大包的勃起，唾液很快地将那处的布料濡湿，让接下去隔着内裤吞咽的动作变得更加顺利。

这样的Marco任谁看了都要脸红心跳。

Marco比过去三年里的任何一刻都还要顺着他，在床上听话又配合，几乎称得上有求必应，乖得令人心痒。这为Toni心上带来一阵不可自抑的快意满足，让Toni一边觉得满心甜蜜，一边又总忍不住想得寸进尺、想看看Marco究竟能做到什么程度。

Toni心里再清楚不过，感情是没有办法被这样试探的，这么做只会适得其反，但他骨子里的那点劣根性又让他情不自禁地一步步进逼，愈发执着地像是想证明些什么。Toni不傻，他感觉得到Marco在两人和好之后格外努力地想对自己好，上一次甚至还主动提议要去马德里找他。

其实Marco没有必要这么做的。

想到这里，Toni莫名急躁地将自己的内裤脱了，直接抵着Marco微张的湿润唇瓣操进他的嘴里，Marco照样一丝反抗也没有地含住那根粗长的阳具，嘴里尝到了浓郁的Alpha气味，同时也没停下手上抚慰自己的动作，他又握着前方亟欲释放的阴茎胡乱套弄了几下，便抬高腰臀，手指急不可耐地探到身后去给自己做扩张。

这惹得Toni的性器在他湿热的口腔里不由得又涨大了几分，导致Marco吞吐的动作变得艰难，他呜咽一声，仰着头看了Toni一眼，舌尖勉强地绕着嘴里粗大的柱身打转。

他实在被撩拨得万分难耐，前方硬得发疼，几根手指在湿得一塌胡涂的后穴里抽插，磨着内壁急切地横冲直撞，却受限于现在的姿势而完全不得要领，甚至无法刺激到自己体内深处的敏感点，欲望被勾得达到顶点却又得不到发泄的出口，浑身被这种不上不下的快感弄得一颤一颤的。知道此时若是Toni不插进来他大概也射不出来，Marco索性愈发努力地吸咽着嘴里怒张的巨物，一次次让Toni顶到了接近喉咙口的深处。

Toni被他吸得舒服地呻吟起来，一手向下捻着Marco胸膛上被衬衫磨得有些红肿的乳头狠狠揉弄，然而这样的刺激对此时的Marco已经是杯水车薪，扭着腰臀既像挣扎又像求欢。嘴里的阴茎入得格外地深，弄出了极其色情的啧啧水声，一些来不及被咽下的液体沿着Marco的嘴角淌了下来，留下一道晶亮的水痕。

Toni低下头，盯着Marco的脑袋随着吞吐的动作在他腿间前后摇晃，却猛地感到一阵前所未有的心慌。

Toni总觉得自己实在得意忘形了，自从两人和好后Marco顺从得简直像是一味迁就他一般，这样的转变让Toni不由得惶恐起来——Marco会这样是因为对自己感到愧疚吗？还是纯粹觉得有必要配合自己？

他感觉自己快要射了，但他不想射在Marco嘴里，便咬着牙匆匆地将自己的阴茎从Marco嘴里抽出来，谁知道Marco却在此时冷不防收缩着口腔使劲吸了一下，霎时间Toni下腹一紧，根本没能忍住，直接失控地在Marco仰起的脸上高潮了。

他们有一阵子没见面，Toni射了很多，腥咸白浊的精液一股接着一股，既急又猛地射了Marco满脸，尤其红肿湿润的唇瓣上沾了不少，甚至有些喷到Marco轻颤的眼睫毛上，留下极其淫靡的斑驳痕迹。

Marco面上表情空茫，明显还有些发愣，Toni先一步反应过来，急急忙忙地弯下身来，赶紧擦着Marco的脸，替他抹掉自己留下的那些羞耻痕迹。

“Marco，你……”Toni甚至不知道该如何表达才好，心绪五味杂陈，心脏也在胸腔里一个劲地狂跳，喉咙像是被什么梗着似的，“你不用这么勉强自己也没关系。对不起，下次我不会再这么做了。”

他这话说得没头没尾的，Marco根本不知道他这是什么意思，怔怔地问：“你在说什么？”

“你不需要因为从前的事觉得对我抱歉就……”Toni难堪得有些说不下去了。

Marco一瞬间真的无语了。

他都还没射，却被Toni奇葩的逻辑弄得都要憋软了，Toni凭什么觉得自己给他口交就因为对他觉得抱歉？这都什么跟什么啊，Toni这么理解莫非他平常和人道歉的方式就是给人口交？

尽管Marco隐隐猜得到Toni为什么会这么想，不免有些心疼，但现在更多的是憋屈，很大一部份是被这场不彻底的性事给憋的。

他没好气地推了Toni一下，指了指自己的下身简短扼要地命令：“舔。”

Toni想都没想，二话不说便直接俯下身去将他含住。

明明Toni给他做这种事时一点犹豫也没有，当角色互换，却满心不信任自己也会如此。

Marco的心头像被什么狠狠揪了一下。

他的拇指在Toni的脸颊上轻轻摩挲着，若有所思地盯着Toni的发旋看了一会，才柔着嗓音试探性地询问：“Toni，我以前是不是真的对你很不好？嗯？”

Marco也清楚过去三年他们之间大半的时间都是Toni主动，而自己不但不敢透漏一点心意让对方知道，甚至还在Toni罕见地表露真心时有意无意地逃避，导致现在自食恶果——他是不是从前做得实在太少，才会让Toni以为自己直到现在也不会心甘情愿为他做些什么，即便做了什么也只是因为一时对于过去感到抱歉？

他这话听在Ton耳里却是完全不同的意思，他立刻仰起头来看向Marco，嘴里还含着那根灼热挺翘的性器便连忙摇了摇头。

这根本不是Marco的问题，他也不是因为Marco从前对自己如何才在床上这样失控的，他只是忍不住。Marco的话让他心慌不已，他还对方才招呼都不打一声就射在Marco脸上的事情满怀愧疚，又生怕Marco当真认定自己这么做是为了过去报复，一时着急地想开口解释，没想到Marco蓦地向前顶胯，性器一下子将口腔给塞得满满当当，毫不留情地往Toni嘴里操。

Marco满足地低低呻吟了一声。

“好好舔。”Marco拍了拍他的头轻声说，带着一点哄骗似的语气，“我们做完再谈。”

否则再听Toni说下去他就真的要萎了。他们到底为什么要一边上床一边认真探讨两人之间的关系啊？Marco实在哭笑不得。

事实上Marco也没让Toni给他口交太久，本来他让Toni给他舔也不是为了爽，何况比起前方肿胀的欲望，身后饥渴得不断渗出体液的穴口已经一刻也等不下去了。他将自己从Toni嘴里退了出来，急切地拉着Toni的手探到自己臀缝间正渴求地一张一缩的入口处：“可以了、哈啊……插进来，Toni。”

Toni早在方才给Marco口交的那点时间又再度勃起，被Marco这样直白地邀请，这下也按捺不住，一把抬高Marco的臀部，双手扣在他的大腿上用力向两旁分开，接着便握住自己硬挺的阴茎，抵着Marco不断流水的后穴猛地操了进去，一口气直接整根用力地插到体内最深处，爽得两人不约而同发出呻吟。

“唔……啊啊啊！”

后穴的空虚感瞬间被填满饱胀的满足给取代，方才长时间的扩张让Marco体内又湿又软，甬道火热地包裹着Toni胀大的性器，被柱身磨得不住收缩痉挛，Marco被欲望煎熬了太久，Toni光是这么毫无技巧可言地抓着他的臀部猛力操弄几下，他便哆嗦着直接被干得射了出来。

Toni这一回却没有因为Marco射精就停下来，而是抬高他的大腿根部继续死命挺腰抽插，在他湿热的后穴里疯狂顶弄，Marco刚被插射的身体格外敏感，被操得浑身发软，分开的双腿不由自主地夹紧Toni的腰身，声音也不由得有些颤抖，甚至带上点呜咽的哭腔：“Toni……呜，你等等……手、手解开啊——”

Toni这才甘心短暂地停了一会，粗长的阴茎仍插在Marco的屁股里，维持着深入的姿势急不可耐地去解那条将Marco还单手绑在床头的领带。Toni绑得不紧，然而Marco的皮肤太白了，导致右手手腕仍被绑得留下几道淡红色的勒痕，Toni低下头，沿着那几道痕迹仔细地反复舔舐，Marco被他舔得有些痒，忍不住缩回手，转而双手抱住Toni的脖颈，让两人更加紧密地拥在一块，连带让Toni埋在他体内的性器又往深处顶了一下，顶得Marco急喘着呻吟出声，双唇无意识地贴在Toni温暖的颈侧摩挲着。

和Alpha性事中的Omega太容易被撩拨了，不应期的短暂不适很快缓过去，Marco的下身在后穴被填满的刺激下又一次巍颤颤地抬头，直直戳在Toni的下腹上，Omega的柑橘香气变得更加馥郁甜美，Toni自然注意到他的反应，笑着握住他再度昂扬挺立的欲望捋动了几下，便抱着Marco重新开始又一轮抽插。

Marco的后穴温暖而湿润，紧紧地绞着Toni的性器不放，每一次那根粗大的阳具重重地碾过内壁、硬挺的顶端擦着体内深处的敏感点摩擦时，甬道便剧烈地收缩着，仿佛舍不得让Toni离开他的体内似的。

快感如潮水一般自尾椎处一点一点地淹过全身，Marco感觉自己像是整个人被泡在一缸热水里，舒服得浑身酥麻，连意识都像被罩在氤氲热气里一般朦朦胧胧的，只能发出断断续续的呻吟声。他不自觉地抬高双腿，扭着腰配合Toni一下重过一下往他体内顶弄的动作，臀肉被撞得直发出啪啪的声响。

Toni顶胯的动作愈发激烈了，Marco被他撞得浑身发烫，身前的性器随着被操弄的动作上上下下地晃动着，情欲被一步步推到巅峰，已经无法再承受更多，Marco终于控制不住地剧烈颤抖起来，被猛力插得一下子悉数射到Toni的腹肌上。Toni粗长的阴茎仍在他痉挛收缩的后穴里连连抽送，直弄得Marco受不了，哑着嗓音喊出声来，Toni挺身对着他体内深处的敏感点又重重地撞了几下，才在两人此起彼落的粗重喘息中达到高潮。浓浓的精液将紧窄的后穴给灌满，被Alpha成结的性器死死堵在甬道里，片刻之后Toni从Marco体内退了出来，一些白浊的体液也跟着从红肿的穴口向外流淌。

Marco失神地在床上躺了好半会，才回过神来喊了声Toni的名字想和他说些什么，Toni分明听见了，却蓦地翻过身来，将他压在床上深吻。

Toni的吻技很好，Marco被吻得舒服而愉悦，一时说不出话来，尝到Toni散发着的浓郁橄榄气味时也不甚在意，跟着释放出自己的Omega信息素，两人的气息因而甜蜜地交融在一块。

虽然Toni也是时候改改他这个坏习惯了。Marco心想。

“去洗澡？”Toni直吻到两人都喘不过气来，才依依不舍地结束了这个吻，鼻尖蹭着他的，露出酒窝的笑容里带着十足的迷惑性，Marco能清晰地感觉到他说话时温暖的气息。

“不急。”Marco一边打着哈欠一边推了推他的肩膀，示意他从自己身上起开，声音听不出什么特别的情绪，“Toni，我们谈谈？”

Toni听见他这么说，感觉心里登地像是被什么尖锐的东西狠狠地磕了一下，发出刺耳的声音，震天价响。他有些着急地抢先开口：“Marco，听着，刚刚的事情我真的很抱歉，我不是故意的——”

“Toni。”Marco喊了声他的名字打断了他，安抚地凑过来在他唇上亲了一下，“Toni，你别急着道歉。”

Toni还讷讷地想说些什么，然而看见Marco平静的表情，终于还是又按捺着惶急的情绪安静下来。

他这个样子看得Marco不免有些心疼，又耐心地吻了吻他的嘴唇，这才坐起身来，屈着腿向后靠在床头，重新开口：“先从没那么重要的部份开始说？”

他停了两秒，见Toni像是没什么意见地沉默着，便自顾自地说了下去：“Toni，你的信息素气味很好闻。虽然我也不是太介意，但是你不能总把信息素当做一种手段或是工具，这样不大健康。你懂我的意思吗？你觉得刚刚出了问题，就故意释放出信息素想蒙混过去，是不是？这样真的不好——好吧，我以前也常常这么做，其实没资格对你说这些，但我们做个约定，以后都尽量不这么做，行吗？”

Marco这一番话说得有些快，因为他实在不习惯也不喜欢这样说教似的长篇大论，但是为了避免让Toni又会错意，他必须一口气说完。

“……行。”Toni闷闷地说，Marco看着他的表情忍不住笑出声来，轻轻捏了下他的脸，语气极其温柔：“我喜欢你，Toni，这和你的信息素没有太大关系。”

Toni还因为Marco接下来要说的话而提心弔胆着，听见他这么说只是跟着浅浅地笑了一下。Marco也不在意，又继续说：“再来，我们谈谈刚刚发生了什么？”

Toni想了想，自觉十分诚恳地道歉：“我刚刚不是故意射在你脸上的，我不想射在你嘴里，结果太舒服一时没忍住，才直接在你脸上射出来……对不起。”

Toni过于直白的解释让Marco顿了一下，不由得面上发红：“……我就当你这是称赞我技术好。”

Marco搔了搔脸颊，又说：“这不是重点，我不介意，你也不用道歉……嗯，不过下次射之前最好还是先跟我说一声，还好刚刚没射到眼睛里，要不怪破坏气氛的。”

他总觉得Toni摆错了重点，有些无奈，只好又接着问：“你当时说，我不需要因为从前的事对你感到抱歉就对你这么做，是吗？为什么你会这么想？”

“……难道你不是在我们和好之后一直刻意配合我吗？你不需要这么做的，Marco。”

Marco又笑了，这次笑里却带着一丝恼怒，他不客气地直接反问：“比如什么？比如让你绑着自慰给你看？还是让你射在脸上？你觉得我这么做只是因为对你感到抱歉，在单方面配合你？”

Toni察觉到他的怒意犹豫了一下，但还是决定既然要谈，那不如一次摊开来诚实地说清楚：“我没有别的意思，Marco，但从前你绝对不会这么做的，不是吗？我只是觉得你没有必要勉强自己。”

“是，以前我当然不可能这么做。”Marco顺着他的话飞快地承认，接下来开口时却又忽然放柔了嗓音，缓缓地说：“那是因为我们从前名义上只是炮友，Toni。我要是对一个炮友这么好，那该拿什么来对我男朋友好？”

这还是Marco第一次用男朋友来称呼自己。

Toni第一时间不禁因为那声男朋友而心旌摇曳，恍然有种飘忽的不现实感，根本没办法仔细思考Marco说的话，过了好一会才迟疑地问：“……我这样算升级了吗？”

Toni这话实在问得太后知后觉了，Marco好气又好笑，揶揄道：“对，恭喜你，从青年队晋升成年队，可以签职业合同了，待遇当然也不一样，满意了吗？”

Toni没有说话，只是一逕地盯着Marco那双弯着的笑眼看，他们隔着一小段距离凝视着彼此。在某个电光火石的瞬间，Toni猛地扑上前去，将Marco向后压到床头上就想吻他，却没想到被Marco挑着眉给推开了，Toni不死心地又试了一次，这一回Marco挣扎得更加厉害，一边挣扎，一边发出带着喘息的笑声，两人赤裸的身躯纠缠着向后倒回床上，Toni锲而不舍地在Marco激烈的反抗中夺回主导权，最后总算压制住Marco不断挣动的双手，俯下身去如愿吻住Marco，Marco立刻不甘示弱地吮着他的唇瓣使劲回吻，Toni被他吻得心尖陡然一颤。

一吻过后两人都喘得要命，Marco被Toni压在身下还不忘调戏他：“感觉如何，Toni？你是不是就喜欢有点反抗的这样才够劲？你喜欢这种套路？那早说嘛。”

Toni还是没说话，低下头来，将脸埋到Marco的肩窝里轻轻蹭着，光是这样都让Marco心软得不行。Marco叹了口气，不再说话损他，抬高手臂环住Toni的肩膀，温暖的嘴唇贴在他的耳廓边轻声说：“我喜欢你，Toni。”

这下Toni总算有了回应，他反手将身下的Marco搂得更紧：“我也喜欢你，Marco。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文里他们不自知地谈恋爱谈了这么久，真的在一起之后还是有不少源自过去事情要一一面对解决的。Toni一般时候都是很自信很坦然的人，但他和Marco之前的事情让他被虐得有点PTSD了，不大敢轻易相信一些表象，这只能用Marco的爱来慢慢治癒啦。
> 
> 其实我脑补的两人正常人设谈恋爱应该是Toni诚实主动甜甜甜，Marco没所谓地坦荡荡，但好像没什么机会写。
> 
> 肉的部分其实我是想一笔带过的但最后……………为什么愈写愈像tj文啊？？？惊恐


	27. 番外5上

Marco拎着一瓶果汁从厨房回到客厅时，Nico正坐在沙发上，抓着Marco的手机兴高采烈地和Toni分享：“上次我和Marco出去孵蛋，孵出了一只熊，很厉害。”

“熊？”

Nico用力点头，注意到Toni一脸困惑的表情，便又主动在屏幕上戳了几下，然后献宝似的把手机往Toni的方向推了推：“就是这个，熊。”

Toni低头看了一眼，不由得轻笑出声，接著才指着屏幕上的名字温声纠正：“这不是叫卡比兽吗？”

Toni自己对这游戏没什么兴趣，但是当初这游戏火的时候Felix沉迷了好一阵子，还隔三差五地给自己发截图，因此连带地多少了解一些。

“卡……”这个词对Nico大概是太难发音了，才说了一个音节一张脸就皱成一团，干脆认真和Toni打起商量来，“可是上次Marco说就叫熊也没关系。”

“……是这样吗？”Toni闻言直接回过头，和刚在自己身边坐下的男朋友对望了一眼。

Marco被他这么沉默地看了不到三秒，就在他隐含谴责的眼神里乖乖俯首认错：“是我记错了，嗯，就叫那个……”不确定地瞄了一眼手机屏幕，“呃，卡比兽，不叫熊。”

坦白从宽，于是Toni也就把他晾在一边，教Nico唸了一次那个发音，尽管不无自我怀疑——这个游戏这么不友善的命名真的适合小孩子玩吗？话又说回来，难道他已经到了该担心这种事情的年纪了吗？

别说Toni此前毫无心理准备，就连Marco本人都始料未及，男朋友难得来多特蒙德找自己的第二天会是和自己的外甥一起度过的。

Toni这周久违地被皇马放了几天假，昨天一早就飞回德国。Marco当天还有一场训练，傍晚才回到家，一关上门，连身上的外套围巾都来不及脱，转过身来的那一刻直接被等了一天的男朋友给突袭抱了个满怀。

“吓我一跳，我进门前还奇怪你怎么没给我发短信，怕你会不会一个人在多特蒙德走丢了。”Marco愉悦地笑道，眯着眼睛心满意足地抱着Toni，一边用下巴新冒出来的一点点胡渣胡乱地蹭着Toni的颈项，一边发自内心地感叹：“嗯，家里有人等的感觉还真不错啊。”

他光用下巴蹭还不够，嘴唇摸索着又亲了上去，在Toni的腺体处盖戳似的流连，两人体相温熨帖的感觉舒服得要命，熟悉的Alpha信息素气味又让他的心情好上几分，索性把脸埋在Toni的肩窝，抱着人舍不得放手，弄得Toni也跟着笑了，侧着头用鼻尖轻轻地反复蹭弄着对方的脸颊，Marco被他蹭了好半会，才甘愿把头抬起来和他接吻。

他们大概是太久没见面了。两人嘴唇相触的那一霎那，感觉就像是触电一般，令人浑身颤栗。

表面上看来，他们在把话说开、正式开始交往之后一切似乎没什么改变。一年见得上面的次数依旧少得可怜，只能在两人紧凑的赛程里挤出空档，绝大部分时候是Toni到多特蒙德来，终于见上面时不免都有些激动，往往两人搂着亲着，连话都说不上几句就忍不住纠缠着双双滚到床上去，有时甚至来不及回到卧室。

然而还是有些细节改变了，Toni心想。即使不上床，只是在家里坐着Marco也会闲着没事就凑过来摸他亲他，纯粹是带着亲昵的一种习惯，或许Marco自己都没有意识到。从前的Marco虽然不会拒绝Toni的肢体接触，但总会时不时不自在地闪躲，特别是在床下的时候，更不可能像现在这样笑着主动吻他，Marco不想表现得太过明显，于是Toni也索性配合地装作自己浑然未觉。

现在想想，这实在是挺滑稽的。他们为了对方着想，各自装出无所谓的模样，假装彼此也就是偶尔上床的队友，刻意不说爱，连想对方想得不行了要见上一面都得特意找个借口。

锁骨处被轻轻咬了一口，Toni回过神来，低头对上Marco的视线，Marco正用舌尖舔舐着他皮肤上刚留下的一点咬痕，湿漉漉的感觉有些搔痒。Marco伏在他身上抬起头，眯着眼睛和他对望，声音里还带着些威胁的意味：“你在想什么？”

还有一点，现在的Marco变得坦白直接了很多。心情好了就凑上来亲个没完，不高兴了也一点都不和他客气，情绪直接在脸上表露无遗，幸好Toni对这一点同样适应良好，或者该说非常喜欢。也许原本Marco就是这样子的，还真难为他从前揣着那点秘密就那么装模作样地过了好几年。

“想你。”Toni简单扼要地回答，因为说的是实话所以理直气壮得很。说完，干脆抱着Marco翻了个身，把人压在身下复又低头亲了上去。

Marco的心脏一瞬间猛地一阵颤动，不晓得是因为Toni说的话还是因为紧接着的那个吻。他还想努力维持面上不满的表情，在接吻的间隙不忘唧唧歪歪地抱怨方才Toni的心不在焉，但很快就被吻得没了声音。

Marco被吻得没了声音，整个人都有些忘我，然而他的手机却在这时不合时宜地大声响了起来，把Marco吓了一跳，Toni的舌头反倒趁隙探得更深，捧着Marco的脸和他缠绵地深吻。

“要接吗？”手机还在响，Toni哑着声音低头问道。说话时嘴唇就贴在Marco的耳廓边，连一点喘息都格外明显。

靠，这家伙绝对是故意的。Marco被刺激得肩膀忍不住缩了一下，光是听见Toni在他耳边说话的声音都让他感觉全身都有些软了。

Marco一时躺着没动，分神听了两秒，才捂着脸说：“这个铃声……是我家里的人。”

Toni立刻不给面子地笑了出来，接着便十分好心地站起身，替他去把手机拿过来。Marco一边接起电话，一边瘪着嘴伸手探进Toni上衣下摆，在他腰间不安份地捏来捏去，Toni被他弄得痒了，直接捉住他的手腕不让捏，Marco看了他一眼，便又转移目标和他双手交握，拇指指腹在他掌心随意地来回划着。

“喂，Yvonne？”

“明天？明天我放假在家……呃，这么突然？”

“那倒不是，只是这几天有点……嗯，好，我晚点再打电话给你。”

Marco把电话挂断，有些发愁地盘着腿坐在床上。

Toni抬了下眉主动问了：“明天有事？”

“我姐姐打电话来问明天下午她能不能送Nico过来，让我帮她带一会。她临时有事抽不开身，我爸妈这几天又不在多特蒙德。”Marco解释，一边观察着对方的表情，不大确定地征询问道，“你介意吗？”

Toni沉吟了几秒才开口：“还好，不过让他们看到我在你家没关系吗？”

“啊？”Marco狐疑地看了他一眼，一脸“你在说什么”的表情，“那有什么关系，我家里人都知道你是我男朋友啊，怕什么。”

“呃……”Toni难得地又迟疑了一下，确认似的重复了一遍，“你家人都知道？”

Marco爽快地点头，仿佛一点也没觉得这其中有什么问题。

“上次我回家吃饭，刚好电视上在播你拿今年德国足球先生的新闻，想到就说了。奇怪，我没跟你说过吗？”他后知后觉地反应过来，不由得吃吃地笑了，“我姐姐还对你有印象呢，我还在门兴的时候，有一次她载我去科隆的经纪公司签约，正好在那看见你。”

“……那你是怎么跟他们说的？”

Toni这句话听上去问得平平淡淡，然而Marco光看一眼他微微翘起的嘴角，就知道他现在心里肯定已经爽得不行了。

Toni从来都不会多说什么，也不会逼Marco做些什么来证明——虽然有时候Marco倒希望Toni会主动要求——但每次Marco情不自禁地对Toni说“我爱你”或是身体力行地表现出来时，Toni总是会因此开心起来，心情变得特别好。

有的时候Toni会试图掩饰，大概是自觉因为一点小事就乐成这样面子有些挂不住，但情绪还是难免会一点一点地在表情和言行中泄漏出来，往往让Marco觉得他那种带着点害羞的小别扭真是可爱得不行，连戳穿他都舍不得，只想抱住他好好亲上几下。

这一次也一样。Marco忍不住笑着倾身过去，在他脸颊上轻快地落下一吻，“我说，哦对了，今年这个德国足球先生是我男朋友，可把他们给吓坏了。”

Toni嘴唇上扬的弧度更加明显了。Marco又往前凑得更近了些，两人之间的距离近得鼻尖都几乎要贴在一块，Marco直勾勾地瞅着Toni碧蓝色的眼睛和他对视，眼睛连一下都舍不得眨。

Marco笑得嘴都歪了：“开心吗？”

Toni在他嘴唇上亲了一口，老老实实地回答：“开心。”

第二天早上Marco换了衣服下楼，就斜倚在沙发上漫不经心地刷手机，权当打发时间等Toni下楼。早上两人都没设闹钟，十分惬意地睡到自然醒，Toni还难得地睡晚了，Marco醒来时低着头看了看他双眼底下眼袋的阴影痕迹，便没叫醒他，自己起身去了浴室。

Marco走出浴室时Toni似乎才刚醒，正坐在床边发呆，听见Marco开门的声响才抬起头来，表情还有些睡眼惺忪：“……你怎么没叫我。”

“时间还早。”Marco走了过去，趁机伸手揉了揉他的头发，Toni任他乱揉一通也不反抗，乖顺的模样让Marco看了不禁心情大好，又弯下腰在他额头上亲了一下，才把人拉起来，一起往浴室的方向走。

Toni早上刚睡醒时经常会有这样一小段意识不大清楚的时间，Marco倒是十分欢迎能把握这段时间尽情调戏男朋友占便宜占个够的机会。他靠在浴室门边替Toni拿了牙刷，继续乐此不疲地逗他：“自己行吗？需要我替你挤牙膏吗？”

从床上走到浴室的一段路也够Toni清醒过来了，他有些无言地看着一脸兴致勃勃的Marco，转念一想，要是角色对调，自己大概也会觉得这挺好玩的，干脆随他去了：“你自便，我不介意。”

Marco这下才算玩够了，把牙刷塞回他的手里又捏了捏他的脸，转身下楼了。

他一个人坐了一会，才想起来卧室里有一箱Nico的玩具没拿下来，自己又懒得再上楼拿，便直接盘腿在沙发上坐起身来，喊Toni替他拿。

那箱玩具还挺沉，Toni抱着箱子往楼下走时低头看了一眼，各式各样的玩具，最上边还有几盒没拆封的。他走到客厅时想了想，还是没忍住开口：“Marco，你也年纪不小了，不要再这么幼稚跟小孩子抢玩具玩了，Nico还是你外甥。”

Marco闻言呸了一声，在Toni把那箱玩具放到地上的同时抄起身边一个抱枕往他的后腰砸去。

“你还不承认你幼稚？”Toni拎着那只抱枕，像是展示证据一样地走到Marco面前，居高临下地看他，Marco伸手去抢，却被Toni眼明手快地躲开了没抢着。

Marco直接朝他翻了个白眼：“你才幼稚。”

何况那箱玩具也不是因为Marco想才留在自己家里的。Nico出生之后Marco就兴冲冲地给他买了一堆玩具，基本上这几年来就从没消停过，有时候Marco去其他国家踢客场的比赛还会心血来潮地带些什么回来，搞得Yvonne很早就警觉必须禁止Nico在圣诞节和生日之外收Marco送的玩具，这么早养成小孩子喜新厌旧的毛病可不好。

这样一来有效遏止了Marco这方面的购物欲，就算他真的想买了也只能堆在自己家里，留着等Nico来家里的时候玩。

“上面那几盒是这个月买的，等Nico下午来拆。”Marco指了指那箱玩具，Toni坐到他身边，Marco挪了下身体靠了过去，下巴抵在Toni的肩上，忍不住皱着眉抱怨了两句：“你不觉得Yvonne说得太夸张了吗？小孩子不就是要宠吗？那么严格有什么意思。”

Toni犹豫了两秒，还是决定实话实说：“我倒觉得她说得很有道理，你这样对小孩子的教育不太好。”

Marco象征性地哼了一声没回话，Toni准确接收到暗示，干脆地将这件事抛诸脑后，转而回过头笑着在他脸颊上亲了亲，Marco侧了下脸，不满足地进一步去找他的嘴唇。

两人窸窸窣窣地吻了一阵，Marco忽然意识到在鼻间萦绕的那股熟悉香味是从对方身上传来的，不由得暂时拉开一小段距离，又仔细闻了闻，有些困惑地问：“你是不是用了我的发胶？”

Toni点点头：“我自己的忘了带，不行吗？”

“不是，我们今天又不出门－－”Toni基本上只有需要出门的时候才会用上发胶，如果两人事先说好打算在家宅上一天，Toni也就放任刘海自然地垂在额前，懒得多花时间折腾。Marco好奇的问句还没问完，下一秒蓦地反应过来，觉得自己大概知道原因，于是索性也不问了，开开心心地顺着对方的话哄：“有什么不行，我的就是你的。”

“嗯，”Toni搂着他心满意足地说，“你也是我的。”

Marco嘿嘿地笑着，半跪到他双腿之间又亲了上去，Toni理所当然地将这当做是欣然同意了。Marco环着他的脖子，不自觉地将上半身的重量往他身上压，Toni的一手撑在他的后腰上，另一手从衣摆探进去，温暖的掌心在他背脊上来来回回地摩挲，Marco被他摸得实在舒服，闭着眼睛更加投入地和他接吻。

过不了多久，无论是亲吻还是爱抚的动作都不带多少纯洁的意味了，还是Marco自己先一步反应过来，在Toni轻轻咬他的喉结时一边喊停一边在他身上挣扎起来。

“靠，你不要再摸了，再摸我会……”Marco露出了窘迫的表情，生怕两人再这么下去会擦枪走火直接在沙发上搞起来。

Toni没再动，只是也没立刻从两人纠缠的姿势中抽身，抬了下眉毛问他：“一大早就这么精神？”

Marco想都没想，习惯性地回嘴：“我要是一大早对着你精神不起来，那你岂不是糟糕了？”

Toni听了，在他从自己身上爬起来的那一刻飞快地捉住他的脚腕，还做势要去搔他痒，把Marco吓得不轻，在因为失去平衡而倒在沙发上的同时只得笑着闪躲求饶：“停！停！真的不行！我收回刚刚那句话行了吧！”

Toni自己也没憋住笑了出来，凑过去在他额头一记响吻，算是暂时达成和解协议。

玩了这么久，两人总算停了下来，在沙发上各居一隅地半坐半躺，维持着一段安全距离没再互相招惹。

下午Yvonne准时将Nico送到Marco家门口，Nico第一时间扑进了Marco怀里，两人抱在一起的时候还不约而同地欢呼了一声，然后Marco才抱起Nico，回过头来给他们和Toni彼此介绍。

“Toni，你们知道的，我男朋友。”Marco笑着说，在Nico红扑扑的脸颊上用力地亲了一下。

Yvonne还有事便没进门，临走之前还对Toni表达了下歉意，他难得来多特蒙德找Marco还要费神陪着照顾Nico，Toni连忙摆摆手表示没事，Marco看着他乖巧又有些局促的模样，脸上的笑意根本就没能敛下去过。

就连后来Marco在一旁看Toni陪Nico玩的时候也是差不多的情况。Marco在Nico面前与其说是舅舅倒不如说像是哥哥或玩伴，基本上就没什么长辈的威严或姿态，大概是因为这样，Nico和Toni在度过了刚开始那段还有些陌生尴尬的相处之后，两人也玩得挺不错的。Nico可能是把Toni也当做玩伴了，Marco心想，拿不准Nico这个年纪能不能理解男朋友的意思。（“他知道的，Felix交第一个女朋友的时候年纪比Nico还小。”后来Toni这么说，并且选择性无视了听了他这话立刻兴奋起来、起哄着要他分享自身经验的Marco。）

Toni坐在地毯上看Nico玩乐高时忽然抬起头来往Marco的方向看，两人的目光正好在半空中交会，过了两秒，Toni又垂下了眼睛不再看他。

Marco眨了眨眼，不确定刚刚Toni是不是避开了和自己的对视，总觉得这有些反常。

过了一会，Toni索性朝他招了下手示意他过去。

“你可不可以……”Toni小声地和他咬耳朵，“不要一直那样笑，有点奇怪。”

“很奇怪吗？”Marco忍不住摸了下自己的脸，这才意识到方才看Toni陪Nico玩了多久，自己就跟着傻笑了多久，面部肌肉还真有点痠。

“有一点。”Toni直言不讳，“就这样，没别的了。”

Marco哦了一声，正要坐回去，忽然想起什么似的回头看了Toni一眼，紧接着便又重新露出了那个被Toni嘴上嫌弃有点奇怪的笑容，弯下腰来在他微微泛红的耳廓上亲了一口，附上小声的一句我爱你。

幸好Nico对乐高情有独钟，专注得很，一时对于身边的动静无知无觉。

Yvonne在晚餐时间前将Nico接回家去。算算时间，Nico这一次在Marco家也不过就待了短短几个小时，Marco在给Nico穿上外套之后一大一小依依不舍地抱在一块半天没分开，Toni在一旁看得好笑，没想到两人分开之后Nico主动转向了自己。

Toni赶紧半蹲下来抱抱他，和他道别。

“小孩子真好啊，甜甜软软的，好像天使一样。”Marco在晚餐过后忍不住由衷地感叹。

鬼使神差地，Toni看着Marco，直接将脑中那个一闪而过的想法说了出口：“你可以自己生一个啊。”

Marco停顿了一下，抬眉看向他：“好啊，那你赶紧跟我生一个吧，还能给Nico和Mia作伴。”


	28. 番外5下

Toni闻言不由得一愣。

第一时间他甚至不确定自己是不是听错了，或是会错意了，不免显得有些踟蹰不定。

“你……”Toni很少这么犹豫不决，但Marco说的是他想的那个意思吗？

Marco的眼睛里盈满笑意，一脸坦然地瞅着他看，反而让Toni更加拿不定主意了，如果Marco是认真的呢？他又应该怎么回答？

两人就这样对视了好几秒，谁也没说话，客厅里安静得过分。

其实先前他们在和好之后也平心静气地讨论过完全标记的事情。虽然只是表面上的原因，但毕竟这算是当初他们分手时的导火索，两人都觉得有必要事先好好沟通清楚，最终也都同意退役之后再标记才是最稳妥合理的做法：撇开他们实际上真正交往的时间还不到一年这件事不谈，光考虑完全标记对两个像他们这样的职业足球员可能造成的影响，在退役前就完全标记怎么看都显得太过不负责任了。

对Toni而言，那大概就像是一个自己期待了很久很久的礼物，早早地被安放在圣诞树下。

还远不到圣诞节，他便只是隔着一小段距离驻足看望着，光是这样看着都能为心上带来一阵满足快意，偶尔因为Alpha本能实在想得不行了，才愿意放纵自己拿近了端详一会，再放回原位。

尽管Toni比谁都清楚，那礼物是为他所独有的，谁也抢不走，就只差没写上他的名字，但仍免不了光是看着就兴奋得有些坐立难安，难言的情绪在胸腔里迅速地蔓延疯长。

－－既然没有完全标记，要说到生孩子什么的不是纯属耍流氓吗？Toni后知后觉地想到这点，反应过来，瞪了Marco一眼：“……你的笑话真的很烂。”

Marco欣赏够了Toni堪称丰富的表情变化，终于忍不住爆笑出声，开开心心地凑过去，双手紧紧环着他的腰，继续没心没肺地逗他：“别怂啊Toni，你不跟我生的话我还能找谁生啊？你要负起责任嘛。”

“你才怂，都没标记生什么生，等退役了再说。”他没好气地说，根本懒得理他，推了几下Marco想把对方从自己身上推开都没成功，几乎显得恼羞成怒了。

Marco还是笑个没完，抱着人舍不得放开，荤话当然也没停下来：“不标记也能生的嘛，嗯？只是比较难，但反正我们之前那次－－”

他话说到一半忽然就自己住口了。

靠，我他妈是白痴吗……Marco在心里后悔不迭。

“Marco？”Toni注意到他的不对劲，回过头来，微蹙着眉头困惑地看他，“你刚刚说我们之前怎么了？”

“没有，我什么都没说，你什么都没听见。”Marco欲盖弥彰地塘塞他，松开原本抱着对方的双手，手忙脚乱地就要从沙发上爬起来。Toni默不作声地看了他一眼，下一秒抓准时机，直接一手捉住他的手臂将人拽了回来，而后欺身压了上去。

“Marco。”Toni仍对Marco刚才戛然而止的那句话毫无头绪，因此低低地喊了他一声便没再说话，只是垂下头认真地盯着他思考。

Marco背靠着沙发，整个人被他圈在怀里，呼吸之间全是Alpha信息素的气味，总有种自己已经走投无路的错觉。

他受不了地一手捂脸，竭力忽视对方信息素对自己立竿见影的影响，闷闷地说：“……你不要又用信息素作弊。”

Toni从善如流地将信息素收敛了大半。

“所以？”Toni催促似的亲吻他的侧脸，语气温柔得既像是央求又像劝诱，“不能跟我说吗？”

Marco心软得要命。

这也算作弊好吗！他随即恨恨地想，刻意忽略了这一次纯粹是他自掘坟墓的事实。

“其实也没什么，呃，就是……有的时候Omega的生殖腔就算没有标记也会打开，就有可能怀孕，比如说－－”他搜肠刮肚地努力想用中性一点的辞彙去形容这种特殊情况，最后还是自暴自弃地直接用脑袋里最简单粗暴的语言说了：“比如不小心做爱做得太爽的时候。”

Toni没说话，Marco只得尴尬地硬着头皮继续解释下去：“欧洲杯之后你来我家那次，后来你还问我需不需要去医院，其实就是……我也不知道怎么回事，可能因为当时很久没做了，还在发情期，加上那一次又……不对，我跟你说这么仔细做什么啊！”

这下两人情势一下子逆转过来，Marco索性双手捂着眼睛不愿看Toni的反应，企图借此逃避现实：“算了，就这样，不想告诉你是因为觉得很丢脸，你想笑可以开始笑了。”

Toni没有笑他，当然没有。Toni在他的手背上亲了一下，随即Marco在一片黑暗中听见Toni柔声说：“这有什么丢脸的？”

他停顿了一下，又接着问：“你觉得和我做爱舒服丢脸吗？还是因为你爱我所以觉得丢脸？”

“倒也不是……”Marco下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，总觉得他糊里糊涂地就被Toni偷换概念的逻辑给绕进去了。奇怪，为什么Toni总是能把这种难为情的事情形容得这么稀松平常？“我那时又不能跟你说这些。”

“现在可以了，你应该多说给你男朋友听。”Toni的嘴唇贴在他的手背上说话，特意在说到男朋友那三个字时放慢语速，说完了还刻意伸出舌尖，在他的指缝根部反反复复暧昧地舔弄，Marco被他舔得莫名羞恥，指间细细麻麻地痒得不得了，那种搔痒的触感带着难耐的悸动，一路痒到人心里去。

Marco总算甘愿将双手拿开，眨了眨眼睛和他对视着装傻：“我不知道我男朋友原来爱听这个啊。”

Toni挑了下眉，在对方眼里捕捉到一点狡黠的笑意，不禁跟着笑了，一手探到Marco的后腰，在接近尾椎处又揉又捏，意有所指：“那可能还有很多你男朋友爱听的你都不晓得。”

Marco对于这种不纯洁的发展乐见其成，高高兴兴地凑了过去，轻轻咬着Toni的下唇，软着声音含糊不清地和他调情：“说说看？不过不保证能满足你。”

“别担心，我很看好你的。”

早在昨天下午见上面的时候，他们便都存着点这方面的想法，谁知道正吻得难分难舍的时候被一通电话给打断，没做到最后，再后来因为Nico要来，有什么想法也只得憋着。眼下既然话都说到了这份上，两人也不愿再多浪费时间，Marco勾着Toni的脖子难免焦急地和他接吻，彼此身上的衣服在唇舌纠缠的间隙中被胡乱扔得东一件西一件的，有些挂在沙发上，有些则落在地板上，Toni一边吮吻着他的锁骨，一边将两人迅速充血挺立的阴茎抵在一起，握在手中相互摩擦，掌心能直接感受到勃发的性器变得更硬了。

Marco被他握着撸动了一会，难耐地喘着气将双腿往两边张得更开，方便他手上加大幅度的动作，又动了动左腿，直接将还挂在脚踝上的内裤甩到地板上。他的下身被弄得逐渐湿润，Omega的体液不受控制地开始从股间往下淌，顺着Toni修长好看的手指被抹到大腿根部和沙发上，无异于更进一步的无声邀请。

Toni让他分开屈着双腿往后靠到沙发上，自己则站到沙发前，单膝半跪地抵在Marco的臀边。他伸手缓缓地揉捏Marco挺翘的屁股，Marco被他那种色情的手法揉得又羞耻又爽，喘得更加厉害了，仰着头望向Toni的双眼也不自觉地有些发红。

Toni向前倾身亲了亲他，才松开手转而将一根手指探到他湿漉漉的股间，在穴口的褶皱上画着圈按揉戳刺了几下，便就着黏腻体液的润滑顺畅地将手指挤进Marco体内。

后穴被手指进入的那一刹那，Marco显得有些焦虑地闷声哼了哼。

他不大喜欢用这种姿势做扩张，其实Toni站得很近，一条腿还紧挨着自己，但在这种双腿大张着后仰的姿势下，别说接吻，就连想摸对方的身体都显得勉强，然而当男朋友全裸地站在面前，腹肌线条和腰侧那只燕子纹身正对着自己，他又实在克制不了想上手摸的欲望，心痒得要命，只得退而求其次，一手搭到对方扶在自己腰间的手臂上，寻求关注似的捉着他的手臂摩挲。

腰上被捏了捏，旋即Toni又往他体内加进一根手指，低声指示：“自己抓着腿，分开点。”

Marco瘪了瘪嘴，更加不乐意了，但还是顺着他的意思，配合地握着自己的脚腕，将双腿朝两侧分得更开。

Toni这下才又笑着弯身，凑过来安抚地吻他，几根手指也跟着进到了后穴更深的地方，甚至在他体内屈起指节，抵在紧致柔软的内壁上来回抽送搅动，好几次都刻意碾过Marco的敏感点，抵着那一处反复顶弄，Marco被他弄得发出断断续续的呻吟声，后穴紧紧绞着深埋在体内的手指，一张一缩地痉挛连连。  
  
Marco被剧烈的快感和对这个姿势的不满足前后夹击，觉得自己整个人都要被逼疯了，终于忍不住迫切地开口催促：“Toni，可以了……真的、快点……哈啊……”

此刻的Marco浑身热得发烫，汗湿的头发凌乱地贴在额前，腿间涨红的性器泛着水光硬挺挺地贴在下腹，看上去简直像是再被随便撩拨几下就能被弄到崩溃，Toni低头看着他，不禁舔了舔嘴唇，调整了下姿势，将阴茎往前抵在Marco的股间。  
  
Marco几乎是在Toni终于倾身压到自己身上时立刻迫不及待地张开手臂搂住对方的脖子，趴在Toni的肩膀上直哼哼。

他被欲望煎熬得浑身火烧火燎似的，头昏脑胀得根本无法思考，以至于Toni硬挺的性器前端一下一下地顶弄他的双囊和会阴处时，他也只能焦躁地频频抬腰迎合，过了两秒才意识到Toni咬着自己的耳垂在说话。

Marco根本没听清，迷迷糊糊地望向他：“什么？”

“我说，”Toni在他耳边低着声音耐心重复，依旧颇有余裕地在他腿间蹭弄，并不着急进入，“所以那一次我操得你特别爽是吗，爽得生殖腔都开了？你比较喜欢那种姿势？”

Marco没料到他会在这时又提起这事，羞耻得拼命摇头拒绝回答这个问题，整个人从头到脚都红透了，连嗓音都带着求饶的意味：“Toni……”

Toni亲昵地用鼻尖蹭他的脸，俨然善意地询问：“说嘛，我想听。自己骑我会让你比较爽吗？要不要换姿势？”

他这么说还不够，话一说完还当真言出必行地作势要起身，Marco被他吓得倒抽一口气，心下慌得厉害，急急忙忙地使劲将他抱住不肯松手，双腿也跟着缠到他的腰上。

“不要换，”Marco急得带上了点鼻音，揉杂着止不住的喘息声，夹在Toni腰上的双腿施力将对方压向自己，让两人的阴茎前端蹭在一块，即便这样仍远远不够，“你就这样进来，快点……”

Toni被他紧紧抱着又蹭又催，本来就硬得发疼的下身更加兴奋了，到了难再自制的程度，才甘愿暂时放过他，扣着Marco的膝窝将他的一条腿抬高，一手握着自己那根阴茎对准他汩汩地流着水的穴口，一寸寸地往他体内顶了进去。  
  
在被进入的那一刻，Marco一颗心才像是终于从腾空的状态落到了实处，心里是放松了，身体却本能地紧绷着，甬道紧紧夹着不断侵入的硕大性器，Toni被他夹得都有些头皮发麻，不得不揉着他的臀部悄声让他放松。

Marco低低的呻吟声在他不断往深处挺进的过程中就没停过，等到阴茎全根没入体内，Toni埋在他体内等了几秒，便小幅度地缓缓抽送起来，粗长的阴茎插得很深，每一下都顶着深处最敏感的那一点反复地磨，搞得Marco很快就受不了地浑身颤抖，呻吟都变调成了支离破碎的叫声：“嗯、Toni……啊啊啊！”

Toni低下头深深地吻他，吻了一会，不忘问他：“喜欢这样吗？”

Marco的脑袋被快感搅得一团乱，但大概是对刚才的事还心有余悸，听见Toni的问话立即搂着他的脖颈乖顺地点头，贴着他的嘴唇，一边小声喊Toni的名字一边发出迷乱的呻吟，Omega的气息温热地拂在Toni的唇上，光是这样都像能催情似的，让人愈发兴奋。

Toni等他的喘息声平缓了些，才逐渐加大抽插的力度，将性器几乎全根拔出之后，又立刻扣着他的髋骨狠狠地操进后穴，一下重过一下，Omega后穴分泌出的体液将两人的下体都弄得湿淋淋的，在臀间进出的通红阴茎和鼓胀的囊袋都因而覆上一层透明水光，在每一次顶胯撞到臀部时发出肉体拍击的啪啪声响，还带着点细微的水声。

没过多长时间，Marco就被Toni压着操射了，Toni在他全身一抖一抖地射精时还一手圈住他的性器上上下下地撸动，甬道里的阴茎也放慢速度在深处顶弄，敏感的内壁被刺激得夹着他不受控制地剧烈紧缩。

Marco被他这么弄得射了有一会，等到他彻底射完，Toni从他体内退出来，暂时停下动作不再刺激他，转而去吻他的唇，又一路细细碎碎地往上吻到耳廓，才开口逗他说话：“你还喜欢我怎么做？嗯？”

Marco还在大口大口地急促喘着气，双腿下意识地夹紧他的腰：“不要……”

他的声音朦朦胧胧的，听上去就像不自觉的求饶或拒绝，答非所问，Toni也没在意，将人抱在怀里，手掌安抚地在他的背脊上来回摩挲，没想到过了几秒，Marco喘过气来，急着将方才的话说完：“你不要拔出去……”

Toni停顿了一下，如他所愿地将他翻过身去，在沙发上背对自己跪趴着，性器顺畅地一插到底。

两人这晚做爱做到兴头上都有些疯，在沙发上又做了一次之后，终于想起来嫌弃沙发太窄不好动，干脆转战到沙发前的地毯上。Marco侧躺着伏在雪白的地毯上，被Toni抓着一条腿从他背后进入，这个姿势能让性器进得更深，而且Marco只要半撑起上半身就能转过头和他接吻。

Toni一次次地耸动腰身用力摆胯，Marco随着他下身抽插的动作在他怀里呻吟连连，甚至被操得整个人一再不受控制地往前倾，Toni紧接着凑了过去，胸膛温暖的热度贴着Marco汗涔涔的背脊，垂下眼睛就能看见Marco从后颈一路到耳根都染上情欲的潮红。

Omega的腺体就这么毫无防备地暴露在自己面前，散发出令人迷醉的信息素气味，Toni微喘着盯了半天，实在心痒难耐，终于忍不住低下头去舔。

腺体被舌尖湿漉漉地舔过的瞬间，Marco猝不及防地惊喘了一声，蜷着身体颤栗得厉害，却也没有因而躲开。

之前那种不管不顾地光想着发泄的欲望在射过之后消退不少，却仍情不自禁地沉迷其中，感觉就算要和对方把这件事做到天荒地老都行。Marco浑身发软，体内的敏感点被Toni硕大的阴茎前端急剧地频频顶弄，酥麻的快感自下腹一波波地接连上涌，积累到极致，腺体又被舔得发烫，渴望被标记的生理本能仿佛在体内横冲直撞，喧嚣得厉害。

其实至今有好几次，Marco都想认真地跟Toni说，没关系，不要忍耐了，我们现在就标记吧。

因为他也一样想得要命，理智却知道自己无论如何也不能这么说。

他的手胡乱地在地毯上抓着，试图借此缓解一阵接着一阵的强烈快感和想被标记的欲望，却总因为地毯质地的缘故抓不住，这么循环往复下来几次，他感觉自己都要被逼疯了，左手手臂转而想去抓住不远处的茶几桌角，不料却先在地毯上摸到了什么。

Marco下意识地抓到面前看了一眼。

下一秒Toni便感觉自己深埋在对方体内的性器被猛地收缩着夹了一下，激得他下腹一紧，差点就这么射出来。

“怎么了？”他从背后亲吻Marco蓦地绷紧的肩线，好奇地问。

“没、没有。”明显心虚的回答，Toni挑了下眉，注意到他左手手掌里抓着什么握得死紧，便不死心地一边去掰他的手指，一边调整了下角度，再次挺进他体内，阴茎缓慢地在穴口浅浅地抽插。

Marco根本没能坚持太久，手掌被哄着打开，一小块白色的乐高积木重新掉在地毯上，大概是因为颜色和地毯一模一样，下午在收玩具的时候根本没人注意到。

“……你没盯好Nico把积木收完。”Marco红着脸瞪他。

“嗯，真糟糕，得收好才行。”Toni欢快又迅速地认错，一边不忘挺动下身，往他的敏感点深深地顶了一下。Marco被他顶得呻吟出声，毫无招架之力，Toni还嫌不够似的，在他耳边刻意以暧昧的语调缓缓说道：“这样等我放完假走了……你自己一个人还用得上，是不是？嗯？”

Marco气得咬他的嘴唇，到底是没舍得真的使劲咬，于是最终仍是又演变为黏黏糊糊的接吻，Toni一边亲他，一边维持着性器深埋在他体内的状态将人转了半圈，让Marco在地毯上仰躺着。

“还是想看着你的脸做。”Toni理所当然地说，Marco抬头望着他双眼里纯净的碧蓝色，一方面觉得有些难为情，一方面又觉得他的眼睛好看得无可救药。

最后高潮的时候Toni顶着Marco的前列腺射在他体内，汹涌的快感像电流般猛地窜过全身，湿软的甬道被刺激得绞着那根粗长的性器又一次被逼上高潮，等到Toni从Marco的后穴退出去，那些白浊的精液便从被操得有些红肿的穴口缓缓地向外淌。

Marco仍仰躺在原地，在过于强烈的高潮刺激下有一小会的失神，有些茫然地盯着天花板上的某一点发怔，就连Toni翻身过来吻他时，他也只是下意识地吮着Toni的下唇回吻。

Toni的吻顺着他颈侧的线条一路向下，最终毫无意外地停在肩颈交接的位置。

在两人在一起之前，每当Toni表现出对他的腺体兴致勃勃的模样，Marco总是心慌又不知所措；两人在一起之后，Marco对于这种情况仍难免有些无措，却是出于截然不同的原因。

纷乱无章的情绪夹杂着愧疚感将胸腔塞得有些酸胀发疼，急着寻求宣泄的出口，他忍不住揉了揉Toni的头发：“Toni？”

Toni伏在他身上懒懒地应了一声：“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

Toni闻言，抬起头来，双手捧着他的脸，重新笑着和他接吻，这种事情好像做再多次也不腻似的。

“我也爱你。”他说，旋即又笑了，“下次可以考虑看着我说？”

Marco一点也没觉得这有什么大不了，立刻按着Toni要求的方式重新说了一遍，结果Toni反而愣了愣：“……今天难道是什么有求必应的好日子吗？”

“如果是呢？许个愿？”

“什么都可以？”

“什么都可以。”

Toni皱着眉认认真真地想了好一会：“……暂时想不到，先欠着吧。”

“啊？”Marco挑眉，“谁说能让你欠着了？”

“真小气，不能欠着的话就算了。”

“你要把握机会啊，发挥下想象力许愿，你就没什么想要的吗？”

“暂时真的没有。”Toni说，想了想，又反问他：“倒不如说，就算没有这个前提，甚至什么节日也不算，如果我明天才告诉你我想要什么，你就不愿意帮我实现了吗？”

他停顿了一下，自觉可能说得太过自负了，才耸了下肩膀主动补上一句：“至少我确定反过来不是这样。”

Marco被他这个逻辑噎住，但仔细一想，又好像没什么不对，下一秒忍不住笑着去戳他的腰：“你这是谁给的自信啊？”

“你。”Toni答得简洁，抬手捏了捏他的脸，“现在这样就很好，我暂时不需要许愿。”


End file.
